


Happy Heart

by Poppins_you_flirt



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Au Pair, Dark Past, Drug Addiction, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Sarcasm, Smut, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppins_you_flirt/pseuds/Poppins_you_flirt
Summary: A/U story. Jamie is the owner of a flower shop in London and Dani is an au pair from the States. No ghosts or lady's emerging from lakes, just a simple girl meets girl story, with maybe a little fluff and drama in between :)
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 109
Kudos: 744





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of you, I was so sad when Bly Manor finished. I literally cant stop thinking about Dani and Jamie and how perfect they were. So, I figured coming back to writing would be a way to help them live on. This started out as an idea with no real direction yet. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions, shout 'em out :)  
> Also, the title Happy Heart comes from the Andy Williams song. It's an oldie and I totally love it at the minute. Thought it was perfect for these two.

** Chapter 1 **

Suddenly jerking awake, confused eyes scanned the area, momentarily unaware of where she was. With a slight laugh to herself, Jamie sat up in her rickety old chair. Her legs were still up on the desk, ankles folded on top of one another just as they had been for the last hour. Clearly she'd nodded off in the middle of an extremely slow day at work. Wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

Looking out of the shop window she watched a woman stop and scan the array of flowers on display. Her gaze shifted to the little boy by the woman's side. Her eyes narrowed as the boy, who couldn’t have been older that 7 or 8, began to prod at a bunch of tulips like they were keys on a piano. The _audacity_. Just as she was about to lift herself up and confront the irritating child, his mother ushered him along the street.  
  
Sitting back in her chair once more, the florist let out a long sigh. She hated days like this. The kind of day where shoppers would pass by the window, offering nothing but a brief glance at the flowers on offer before continuing on their way. It always saddened her when the displays she'd worked so hard on would slowly begin to wilt away. Unwanted and unloved...except by Jamie ofcourse.  
Before they met their demise, sometimes she would donate the flowers to care homes around the area. The gesture never ceased to put a smile on _her_ face aswell as the faces of the residents receiving them.  
  
Without turning her head, her eyes glance at the clock on the wall opposite. Just after 14:30. Still too early to shut up shop for the day.  
  
Before she had too much time to ponder how she'd pass away the next couple of hours, the bell above the door chimed. A smile slowly spread onto her face. "Well, thank God for that. Pulling my hair out with boredom in here" she said to the woman coming into the shop.  
  
The blonde came to a stop in front of the florists desk. "Slow day?"  
  
Lifting herself from the uncomfortable seat, Jamie rounded the desk. "Slowest this week" she replied. Coming to a stop in front of the other woman, Jamie offered a sympathetic look. "How you holding up, kid?"  
  
The blonde shrugged. "I'm OK, I guess. We've known this day would come for well over a year now." “Don't think that makes it easier though."  
  
"No, I guess not, but we just have to remember the happy times." It had been just under a week since Sarah's mother had lost her battle with breast cancer. "So, have you finished preparing the flowers?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "Gave them the final touch this morning. Did my best work on them too."  
  
Sarah smiled as she put her head to the side. "We both know you put your heart and soul into _every_ arrangement you ever make."  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Yea but _these_..." She let out a small, drawn out whistle. " _These_ are the best I've ever made. Your mum deserves it...and so much more. The things she's done for me over the years..."  
  
The blonde smiled fondly back at her friend. "She loved you like you were her own."  
  
Jamie nodded slightly. "Just aswell someone did, eh?"  
  
As Sarah reached up to squeeze her friends arm, the bell above the door chimed once more. With the afternoon sun streaming in, from her position now in front of the desk, Jamie was momentarily blinded and couldn't make out the features of the new arrival. Sarah however turned to greet the young woman. "Everything alright?"  
  
Stepping up to the other 2 woman in the room, the new arrival smiled and nodded at Sarah before focusing her attention on the dark haired woman who wore denim dungarees and red bandanna in her hair.  
  
Jamie took a moment to give the blonde woman the once over. She couldn’t help but notice that she was quite possibly the most attractive woman she’d ever met.  
  
Sarah turned from the other blonde and back to the florist. "Jamie, I'd like you to meet Dani, my friend from America."  
  
The florists eyebrows raised just that little bit higher. "America? Blimey, you're a long way from home, ain't ya? What brings you over here…bit sight seeing"  
  
"Oh, I've actually been here a few months now." The blonde smiled, almost nervously back at the dark haired woman. Why did she feel nervous? She didn't think she'd ever felt nervous in her life...which was saying something having travelled alone from the States.  
  
"She's Amy's new au pair" Sarah input, referring to her sister. "Well not _Amy's_ au pair, I mean Jack and Rebecca's au pair" she finished with a smile at the blonde.  
  
Jamie nodded understandingly. "Right. So you're the new Mary Poppins, eh? Alot younger than the last one. Hope you've got a strict side coz I'm pretty sure those kids belong to the devil..."  
  
Sarah laughed while Dani smiled, looking down at her feet briefly before meeting Jamie's eyes once more. "They don't seem so bad. I mean, it's only been a few weeks but..."  
  
"Give it time..."  
  
Sarah playfully shoved at the florists shoulder. "Stop winding her up. They've just lacked a firm hand to keep them in line for the majority of their lives, what with Amy and Sam travelling like they do."  
  
"Right, so you reckon Miss America over here is gona be the one to instil some discipline and bring order to Amy's home, do you? No offence luv, it's just you don't come across as someone with a firm hand."  
  
Dani shrugged her shoulders. "Looks can be deceiving. I was actually a teacher back in the States. Ages 13 and up. I like to think I held my own with them."  
  
The florist raised an eyebrow, her features displaying a sense of surprise and respect. "Wow. Can't think of owt worse than teaching a class full of snotty nosed American teenagers."  
  
Dani narrowed her eyes but the small smile on her lips showed her amusement. "I'm sensing some serious disdain towards Americans."  
  
Jamie let out a little laugh. "No, no...not at all. Though to be fair buttercup, I'm yet to meet one that didn't come across as rude and obnoxious."  
  
A small laugh left the Americans mouth. "As am I" Dani replied, holding her own.  
  
Sarah laughed. "You are neither of those things, Dani. _Really_ , she's an absolute dream" she told Jamie. "We hit it off and became instant friends 2 weeks ago. I feel like I’ve known her all my life."  
  
"Oh yea? I see how it is. Poppins over here comes into your life and I get nudged out? Wondered why I'd hardly heard from you in the last week or so."  
  
Sarah gave her a look. "Umm, maybe because of the small inconvenience of my mother _dying_ perhaps had something to do with it..."  
  
Jamie looked at the floor, jabbing the tip of her boot onto the floorboard beneath. "Damn you woman, you always manage to make me feel like a right old sod, don't ya?"  
  
"I'm just yanking your chain" Sarah assured her friend. Not that she needed to. They'd been friends since they were 4. Knew eachother almost better than they knew themselves. "This last week's been hard but we both know how much pain mum was in over the last few months. Her passing is a blessing really. I'm silently relieved she's at peace." After a few moments of silence passed between the trio, Sarah cocked her thumb towards the door to the back room. "Are they through there?"  
  
Jamie took a step to the side, clearing a path way for her friend. "Yea, go on through, luv. They're ready and waiting for ya."  
  
With an grateful smile, Sarah made her way out of the main shop and through the open door to the next room.  
  
After watching her friend walk off, Jamie eventually looked back at the other woman in the room. When their eyes met, they smiled before quickly looking away, trying to focus on something else in the room. "Hey, umm...Dani? I hope you don't think I was being rude to you before? I'm just messin', you know? Can be quite sarcastic at times and admittedly, it gets me in trouble now and again."  
  
A smile grew slowly on the Americans face. "You don't need to explain yourself. After being here a few months, I'm starting to understand the British humour. Still a ways to go but I'm getting there."  
  
Jamie nodded slightly, relieved her big mouth hadn't offended the American woman who for some reason, made her insides feel all... _weird_. "Well that's good then. So, how come you upped and left the States then? No au pair jobs going over there?"  
  
A sad smile seemed to grace the au pairs lips as she briefly looked to the ground. "No. I mean, _yea_. There were jobs. I guess I just wanted a fresh start. Some place new, you know?"  
  
There was a story there, Jamie could tell. Clearly Dani wasn’t looking to elaborate so she wouldn't push. "I know the feeling" she simply replied. Momentarily lost in their own thoughts, there was silence in the shop for a few moments until Sarah came back through.  
  
"Jamie, these are...they're amazing" she said, carrying through one of the reefs with Sarah's mum's name on display.  
  
"You sound surprised, which is almost insulting when you know flowers are my life."  
  
Sarah shook her head as she looked to Dani. "She's not even exaggerating with that statement" she told the American. "She spends her days here amongst her pretty flowers and displays then goes home to a house full of 'em too."  
  
"And what's wrong with that" Jamie said in defence. "Being surrounded by colour and beauty all day."  
  
"You're good at what you do" Sarah replied. " _Brilliant_ infact. Her back garden is breathtaking but there's more to life than flowers."  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes as she once again heard those words roll from her friends mouth. "So I'm _boring_...I get it. Sing me another tune. They make me happy. You know where you are with them. You put the effort in and look what you get in return" she said, lifting her arms and gesturing to the flowers and plants that surrounded them.  
  
Sarah gave a customary glance around before looking back at the florist. "I stick by my previous statement. There's _more_ to life, if only you open yourself up to the possibility of..."  
  
"I think it's amazing."  
  
Sarah stopped talking as she and Jamie looked at the American who it seemed was coming to the defence of the florist.  
  
Dani smiled at the florist before looking around the shop. "What you do...the dedication you put into each and every display and arrangement. It's amazing." Looking back at Jamie, she met her gaze. "So many of us coast along in our mundane jobs and careers, just working for the paycheck at the end of it.. but _you_ , you genuinely love what you do and it shows. That's rare."  
  
Jamie looked at the au pair, a little dumbstruck that someone finally seemed to understand where she was coming from.  
  
"Oh good God, not another one" Sarah said with a roll of her eyes. "How about the 2 of you go grab the rest of the order and help me get them in the car?"  
  
As Sarah moved to the door, Dani looked at the florist. Her eyes twinkled with understanding. "I guess we should..." she started, pointing towards the back.  
  
Jamie held her hand out towards the door, gesturing for the American to go through. "After you, _Poppins_."  
  
With a small laugh, Dani padded through to the other room. "So, _Poppin's_ _?_ I take it that's a new nickname for me, huh?"  
  
As Jamie followed the other woman into the back room, she smirked at the floor. "Think it suits you if I'm honest."  
  
Turning to look at the florist, Dani smiled. "Hm, I can live with that."  
  
As they each picked up an arrangement of flowers, they made their way back into the main shop and out the front door. Sarah's car was parked a little down to the left as they wandered in silence towards it.  
  
"I'll run in and get the last one” Sarah announced, leaving the other 2 women at the boot of the car.  
  
While Jamie secured the displays in the back, making sure they wouldn't be moving around too much in the commute, Dani stood back and watched on. "Will you be going to the funeral tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
Straightening up, Jamie's hand came up to grip at the frame of the boot. "Course. Her mum was like a mum to _me_ since I was a youngin'. Loved her like one an'all. What about you?"  
  
"They said I could have the day off if I wanted but I said I'd like to pay my respects if it was OK. I only met her a few times but she came across as a very loving woman."  
  
Jamie smiled sadly. "She was that. Big heart, that woman had. Which was clear to see when she took me in as a kid."  
  
Dani was confused. "Where were your parents?"  
  
A drawn out sigh left the florists mouth before she smiled. "That's not a discussion to be had without a few bottles of wine to hand, Poppins."  
  
Dani gave a sad smile while her mind went into overdrive wondering what kind of life this intriguing woman before her had endured. Before she could dish out an spontaneous invitation of a drink sometime, Sarah walked over with the final arrangement.  
  
"I should have left this one for you, Jamie. It's the heaviest of the bunch."  
  
"Hey, my work here is done, kid. I've done the hard part, rest is up to you."  
  
Placing the final arrangement in the back of the car, Sarah gently grabbed the boot, slamming it back in place. "I'd kick you in the shin if you hadn't out done yourself with these" she replied, pointing her thumb to the car.  
  
"With _your_ size 4's, it'd feel like nothin' but a small scratch."  
  
"I'm 4 and a _half,_ actually."  
  
"Riiiight, world of difference that" Jamie said in jest.  
  
With a roll of her eyes, Sarah looked at Dani. "Anyway, we best get these along to the house. Thanks for this Jamie" the blonde said, leaning in to hug the florist.  
  
"Don't mention it" Jamie replied, pulling out of the embrace. As Sarah wandered around to the drivers side, Jamie looked at the au pair who was still stood only a few steps away.  
  
Dani smiled as her fingers tugged slightly at the hem of her jacket. For some reason she was feeling rather saddened at the thought of parting ways from the florist. "So ugh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow...at the...the funeral?"  
  
"Yea, you will that, Poppins. Have a good rest of the day, yea?"  
  
Beginning to back away to the passenger door, Dani nodded. "Thanks, you too."  
  
Stepping back up onto the curb, Jamie watched her friends car slowly move away. Waving them off, she gave the au pair, who had continued to look at her through the window, a final smile before turning and wandering back into her shop.

Where had this extra bounce in her step come from? It wasn’t often she felt this light on her feet. Could it be something to do with the introduction of a certain American woman? No, don’t be daft. She’d just been happy to see her friend who she hadn’t seen much of in the last week. The short meeting had brightened up an otherwise unremarkable day.

Then again, as she closed the door to her shop and wandered back over to her rickety old chair, the only thought occupying her mind, was _Dani_. There was something about the America au pair that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She was intrigued and Jamie wasn’t usually one to be intrigued by _people_. As she sat back, bringing her feet up to rest along the desk once more, she let herself wonder what was Dani’s story and would she ever get to find out?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks so much for all the kudos for that first chapter. So happy to see so many of you enjoying the beginning of this story. Thanks for the lovely messages too. They really mean alot and I love hearing your thoughts. Time to get to know the girls a bit more I think :)

Chapter 2

People watching had always been one of Jamie's favourite pastimes. Ever since before she could remember, she'd always preferred to sit and observe rather than participate with the world around her. Here, at Julie's wake was no different.

That said, over the course of the last few hours she'd interacted, consoled and participated in the necessary proceedings that came with a funeral. The loss of Julie had left such a huge hole in the hearts of everyone who knew her. Jamie may not have been her biological daughter, but she'd felt and been treated like one for over 20 years.  
  
Once everything had begun to settle down at the wake, which was being held at the family home, Jamie had grabbed a bottle of malbec and snuck out of the French doors that led to the extensive back garden. Settling herself on a bench by the greenhouse, she had spent the last 20 minutes drinking from the bottle whilst watching the remaining guests in the house talk, laugh and reminisce of times gone by.  
  
As a sneeze crept up on her, the bottle jerked in her hand causing the liquid within to spill out onto her dress. "Crap" she scolded, brushing at the wet patch on her right thigh. What with the sun having already gone down and only minimal light streaming out from the house, she couldn't make out how bad the damage was.  
  
She'd made an effort with her appearance this morning, picking out a knee length black dress with a tight fitting jacket to cover her arms. With her hair clipped up and the make up on her face, it wasn't often she cared this much about what she looked like. It was for _Julie_ , she kept telling herself. She'd made the effort to pay her final respects to the woman that had done so much for her over the years. Not that Julie would have ever minded what Jamie looked like. The florist wasn't herself unless she had a smudge of soil somewhere on her body and Julie had always loved that about her.  
  
What Jamie refused to admit to herself was that this morning's extra effort had something to do with the American woman she'd met the day before. Yep, there was no chance of her coming clean to _that_ sort of insinuation.  
  
What she couldn't really deny however was the fact that the au pair had been the one constant on her mind since yesterday afternoon. From the moment she'd met her, she'd felt a _connection_. It was like she could feel herself yearning to be in the American’s presence once more.

When everyone had sat down in the church, Jamie had turned, hoping to catch a glimpse of the other woman. When she'd found her, sat alone near the back of the congregation, part of her had wanted to wave her over to sit with the main family. Realising it probably wasn’t her place and she'd undoubtedly get some questioning looks for the gesture, she'd resisted. Before she'd turned back around however, Dani's blue eyes had locked onto her own. There was no ignoring the fluttering of her heart when the au pair offered a small smile. Her own lips had curled up in response before the vicar had started the service, effectively ending their little moment.  
  
She'd seen the au pair several times since the church but each time, they had been part of a bigger group meaning they hadn't had the chance to actually talk to one another. Just before she'd retired to the garden, she'd noticed Dani sitting with Amy's brats. It appeared as though she’d gotten quite close to Amy and Sam's kids, what with entertaining them even when she was off the clock.  
  
That was it seems, until now. Jamie watched as one of the French doors opened and the object of her thoughts entered the garden. Clearing her throat and sitting up slightly, the florist tried to act as though she hadn't been thinking about the woman for the past 18 hours or more.  
  
Reaching the other woman, Dani offered a smile as she held up her own bottle of wine. "Fancy some company?"  
  
Gesturing to the space beside her on the bench, Jamie smiled. "Slide on over, Poppins."  
  
Accepting the invitation, Dani moved to sit on the other side of the wooden seat. Once settled, she turned to look at the florist. "Thought you'd escape the hustle and bustle for a while, huh?" Truth was, she'd seen Jamie sneak out a little while earlier but she’d been stuck in a game with the children.  
  
Jamie nodded. "Had my fill of socialising for the day I reckon. Present company excluded" she quickly added, before Dani could assume her company wasn't wanted.  
  
The American gave a thankful smile. "I get what you mean. Despite the circumstance, it's been a lovely day. You've all given her a really special send off."  
  
Jamie nodded her head slightly. "Yea, the days been alright, all things considering." A few moments of silence passed between the women as they each had a swig from their bottle's of wine.  
  
The au pair was sat wondering how to start a conversation with the florist when eventually, she thought what better way than to ask a question about flowers. "So, what kind of plant is that?"  
  
Jamie turned to her right, looking at the pink flowers. "That would be the zinnia flower. Julie loved them, which is why there's another plot of them back there" she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "They're meant to symbolize lasting friendships and remembrance. Quite apt really, when the old family dogs' ashes are scattered just there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "True story. Our old labrador, Bobby. Died about 6 years ago now. He had a good life though."  
  
"We never had a dog growing up. I always wanted one but my parents refused. They always said they wouldn't have the time to look after one."  
  
"It's a commitment that's for sure, but they're worth it. Been thinking of getting one myself lately as it happens. Being my own boss, I could take it to work with me. Might make the boring days a bit more bearable."  
  
"That's a great idea" Dani smiled. "I think you'd make a great dog mum."  
  
Jamie laughed. "Thanks."  
  
The florists laugh made the Americans heart flutter. It was quite possibly the most angelic laugh she'd ever heard. "Julie liked her roses, didn't she..." she said, nodding her head to somewhere behind the florist.  
  
Pivoting her upper body, Jamie looked at the various roses growing along the fence. "Yea, she did. Anything with a bit colour really. I mean, who doesn't love roses? They're a bit boring to me but that's only coz I know there are so many other flowers out there with underestimated beauty and meaning."  
  
"Roses mean love, right?"  
  
"Well Poppins, that depends on the colour. The red rose means love but then you've got your white roses which signify a fresh start or purity. The orange represent desire or enthusiasm. The yellow rose is the complete opposite of a red rose coz it means jealously or infidelity. There's one that you don't often see but it's probably my favourite of the roses."  
  
"Which one?" Dani asked, completely enthralled with the way Jamie talked about something she felt so passionately about.  
  
"The _lavender_ rose. They're pretty rare compared to all the others and for me, it makes them just that little bit more special than the rest."  
  
"What's the meaning behind a lavender rose?"  
  
Jamie glanced at the American. "They're usually a sign of love at first sight. The perfect rose for a budding romance." Lifting her bottle, the florist took a long drink. She avoided the Americans eye, almost scared she would reveal something she wasn't quite sure on herself right now.  
  
In the meantime, Dani was sat staring back at the English woman. There was something drawing her to find out more about the woman that had occupied her thoughts since their meeting the day before.  
  
Swallowing down the wine, Jamie finally glanced back and caught the au pair looking at her. She laughed slightly, a little shy under the intense gaze. "What, is there something on my face?"  
  
Breaking from her thoughts, Dani shook her head and looked at the bottle in her hand. "No, I'm sorry. I just..." She went quiet for a moments. "I realise I sound stupid but you intrigue me."  
  
Jamie couldn't help but laugh at the American's response. "Don't be daft, Poppins. Ain't nothing intriguing about me."  
  
Dani frowned, already knowing she didn't like hearing Jamie cut herself short. "I think you're wrong. You seem to want to come across as someone who's quiet and boring, an introvert perhaps, which is fine but there's something about you. I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
Jamie looked back at the au pair, trying to decipher if the woman was pulling her leg. "That'll be the drink talking, luv" she replied, clinking her bottle softly against the one in Dani's hand. "Anyway, we all have a story. Even _you_." She regarded the American for a few moments. "And on that notion. _Quid pro quo_. You ready to give us the real reason you packed up and moved to our little city?"  
  
A wide smile formed on the au pairs lips. "Nice dodge" she said, nudging her elbow into the florists arm. Taking a few extra moments to compose herself, Dani took a swig of her wine. "So, I wasn't lying about wanting a fresh start" she said, looking to the florist. "The reason behind that is... well, I was cheated on by my ex."  
  
Jamie watched on, deciding to let the au pair continue without interruption.  
  
"The cheating in itself was bad enough, but it was _who_ she cheated on me with that really threw things up in the air for me." She looked at the florist, seeing nothing but sympathetic eyes gazing back at her. "It was with my brother."  
  
The admission made Jamie's eyes widen. "Seriously? Wow, Dani that's rough."  
  
The American nodded before taking another swig of her wine. "Yea, it kind of messed me up for a bit, you know? I'd been with Casey for 3 years but for the last year, she'd been seeing my older brother." She paused for a few moments as she battled internally with her emotions. The moment she felt Jamie rest a hand on her shoulder however, she felt every inch of her skin buzz with excitement. Within seconds, she'd forgotten why she'd even paused. Looking up, she offered a smile to the florist.  
  
"You don't need to go on if you don't want to, Poppins. I don't wona drag up bad memories and have you breaking down on me."  
  
Clearing her throat, Dani shook her head. "It doesn't hurt so much now. It was just over a year ago that I found out. I took a bit of time off work before eventually resigning while I tried to pull myself round. Working with teenagers can be brutal if you're not on the top of your game. My parents are pretty homophobic so if it hadn’t been for some friends back home in Philadelphia, I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"Jeeze, Poppins. You saying your parents were alright with their son having an affair with your girlfriend?"  
  
Dani shrugged. "They thought Casey was better off with a _good man_ in her life."  
  
The florist felt a burning rage begin to build in her stomach. "I'm real sorry to hear that. For what it's worth, I think I'd of left the country too. Sod the lot of 'em."  
  
The American nodded. "Yea. I just wanted to get as far away as I could. When I got here, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I worked in a Costa, _briefly_. Turns out I'm not so great with the making of coffees."  
  
Jamie smirked back at the other woman. "So you didn't fancy working in a classroom full of teenagers anymore then? Don't blame you. Kids these days are hard to engage. I imagine them sat there, playing on their phones, ignoring whatever you've got to say."  
  
Dani nodded in agreement. "Something tells me you were never like that."  
  
Jamie laughed. "You got me. Always been more of a listener than a talker."  
  
"Shame. Your voice is very engaging."  
  
"You winding me up, Poppins?" The florist laughed.  
  
Dani smiled. "No." Clearing her throat, she attempted her own cockney accent. "There's a certain sort of endearment to it" she said before both women burst out laughing.  
  
Jamie eventually settled and looked at the American. "Think you need to work on that a bit more, kid. Kind of sound like a warped character from Oliver Twist."  
  
Dani shrugged but her grin was wide. "Work in progress."  
  
"I'll say. So, now you've opened up to me, I guess you're expecting the same in return?"  
  
" _Quid pro quo_ " Dani said, repeating Jamie’s earlier words. "You don't have to though. I mean, I'd love to hear your story but don't feel like you have to."  
  
Jamie went quiet for a few moments before sitting forward in her seat. "Right then. So, straight to it…my mum was a prostitute. I was the result of a dodgy Johnny." Looking back she noticed the American's brows furrowed in confusion. "That's slang for the umm...condom." Receiving a nod of understanding, Jamie continued. "So, obviously I hadn't been planned...or _wanted_ for that matter. Went through the first years of my life alone in a cot while mum was out doing...whoever or whatever. Not that I remember much of it now. Anyway, I spent alot of time alone or scrounging off the parents of friends from school." She looked towards the house. "Practically grew up in this house. If it hadn't been for them..." She shook her head. "God knows where I'd be."  
  
It was Dani's turn to rest a comforting hand on the florists shoulder. "I think you've done amazingly well for yourself considering the life you had."  
  
Jamie shrugged as if it wasn't really that big a deal. "I get by."  
  
"What about a partner? Have you ever....been in love?"  
  
The florist glanced at Dani before laughing slightly. "That's the thing about being an introvert, Poppins. The whole putting yourself out there. Christ, even the thought of it exhausts me." If she was honest with herself, it was the fear or rejection that scared her. It had always been much easier to keep herself to herself. That way, she wouldn’t be let down or hurt.  
  
"That's a real shame."  
  
"Hey, don't feel sorry for me or owt, Dani. I'm _happy_. I've got a nice little life for myself. It's easy, quiet. I've never needed anyone to come along and rock my steady boat." There had been women in the past but nothing more that a few hook ups. At the age of 29, she was still yet to have a steady relationship.  
  
There was silence in the garden for a minute or so, both women lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Jamie looked up to find the au pair once again looking at her. She laughed slightly before leaning back in the seat. "Christ Poppins, you're gona give a girl a complex."  
  
Dani continued to look at the florist and before she knew what she was doing, she leant in. Just before their lips were about to meet, the back door of the house opened.  
  
"Oh there you 2 are. I thought you might have buggered off without saying goodbye" Sarah said as she approached.  
  
The 2 flustered women on the bench quickly parted, attempting to act as though what had been about to happen... _hadn't_ happened.  
  
"As if I’d do that, kid. No, just swiped one of the more expensive bottles and snuck out for a bit" Jamie told her, holding up the half empty bottle of red.  
  
"Sounds about right and I might have guessed you'd sneak out here." She looked at Dani. "She been showing off her handy work?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Sarah gestured around them. "All of this...another one of Jamie's pride and joys."  
  
"Oh, ugh, actually she never said but I should have guessed."  
  
"Uh huh." Sarah paused, noticing a little _tension_ between the 2 women. "So Amy said they're leaving and wondered if you were travelling back with them?"  
  
"Oh, ugh..." The au pair looked at Jamie. When the florist made no attempt at a response, Dani began to get up. "Yea, I...I guess I should go." She couldn't help but feel slightly dejected. Maybe this was a sign that what she'd been about to do had been a mistake. Despite some vibes she'd felt, she didn't even know if Jamie was interested in women let alone interested in her. Yet here she was, almost throwing herself at the florist.  
  
Watching Dani stand up, part of Jamie wanted to say she'd see her home but something stopped her. Besides having opened up to each other slightly in the last half hour or so, they still didn't really know alot about one another. The last thing Jamie needed was to finally fall for someone and then have them fly back off across the other side of the world.  
  
Clearing her throat, Jamie gave the au pair a small smile. "Thanks for the company, Poppins. Safe travels."  
  
Giving a smile, Dani nodded her head. "Anytime. Good night, Jamie."  
  
As the au pair went back to the house, Sarah came closer to the florist. Raising an eyebrow, she stopped just in front of the other woman. "Mhmm and what did I just walk out on?"  
  
Pulling a face, Jamie shrugged. "Umm, 2 women sharing a drink and chat."  
  
Sarah began to smirk. "And that's _all_ it was, was it?"  
  
"Yup. That about sums it up, kid." Getting to her feet, Jamie moved around her friend. "Guess I best be heading off aswell."  
  
"You can come back to mine if you want? Spare rooms always there."  
  
Turning, Jamie offered a thankful smile. "Thanks but I'm alright going home. Not like I have to go far, is it?” The florists flat, which was located above the Pheonix pub, was just a few minutes walk down the road.  
  
"I know, but still...offers always there." From being kids, Sarah had always looked out for Jamie. Her mother had once pulled her aside and told her to always look out for her friend as she hadn't been as lucky to have such a loving, caring family of her own. Having a mother who slept around and was involved in drugs and shop lifting, Sarah's mum had more or less taken a young Jamie in by the age of 8. Jamie's mum had never been bothered where she was.  
  
So even to this day, Sarah continued to look out for her friend. She sometimes hated how much of an introvert Jamie was but at the end of the day, it's what made the florist happy. It would have been nice if she had someone special in her life to take care of her and perhaps bring her out of her shell more. Who knows, maybe Dani could be that special someone? She wasn't blind and she had _definitely_ noticed the tension in the air when she came out into the garden.  
  
As she watched Jamie re-enter the house, a little smile spread onto Sarah's face. She looked to her left, to the single chair that her mum had always favoured. "What do you think mum?" She said aloud. "Should I play match maker on our Jamie and the au pair?" After a few seconds of silence, Sarah smiled to herself before waking back to the house.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support of this story. It's great to see so many of you viewing it. I'd love to hear any ideas you have or where you'd like it to go. Hope you're all staying safe :)

Chapter 3

"Shit" she cussed, feeling the sharp tip penetrate her skin. After a quick shake of the wrist, she took a quick glance at the pad of her thumb. Blood had already began to trickle from the tiny wound. Reaching over the desk, her hand clasped onto the makeshift first aid box before she quickly located a loose plaster. It wasn't the first time she'd pricked herself on a hooky thorn and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Infact, that was the _third_ injury she'd sustained that morning and it was barely 10am.

Truth was, she'd found herself feeling quite distracted over the last few days. Ever since Julie's funeral 4 days ago, the florist had been berating herself for how she'd left things with the au pair. She'd kept replaying the disappointed look wash over Dani's face when she'd offered no alternative to getting home. Why hadn't she offered to take her home?!  
  
Having had a few days to reflect, it had probably seemed to the au pair as though Jamie had been glad of the interruption. In reality, that couldn't have been further from the truth. All weekend she'd been wondering what it would have been like to kiss the American. To feel those big, soft lips brushing against her own.  
  
Damn that Sarah and her incredibly badly timed appearance.  
  
It had been well over two years since she'd last kissed someone. Three if she was being honest with herself, which probably meant her kissing skills had seriously deteriorated. Thing was, pathetic as it sounded, she felt a bit scared. She already knew she was falling for the au pair, which in itself was frightening considering she'd only met the woman twice. In all her years, she'd never actually felt this way about anyone.  
  
With her thumb now covered, she got back to arranging the bouquet that needed delivering later that day. Having been in the business for several years, her technique was flawless. Well, minus the thorn incident a few moments ago. Being back in the zone, she never heard movement behind her. It wasn't until a hand touched her shoulder that she actually realised she was no longer alone.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
An almost squeak like sound left the florists mouth as she span around, coming face to face with non other than the American au pair. "Christ, Poppins" she said, attempting to compose herself. "You scared the shite out of me there." She looked over Dani's shoulder, suddenly remembering she'd left the shop door open earlier. No wonder the bell hadn't chimed.  
  
The au pair had to bite her bottom lip to stop from laughing at the florists reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I did say hi but I guess you were focused on the work" she said, nodding to the flowers on the desk.  
  
Letting out a puff of air, Jamie visibly relaxed. She could feel her cheeks burning which probably meant her embarrassment was plain to see. "Just aswell I haven't got a dodgy ticker isn’t it? Least I don’t think I do."  
  
"Well, if you did collapse, I'm first aid trained so you'd be in good hands."  
  
Jamie raised an eyebrow while her mind drifted off with thoughts of being in Dani's _good hands_. Quickly breaking from her not so innocent thoughts, the florist rubbed her dirty hands down the sides of her dungarees. "Yea? Could have used having you around earlier. Almost took my arm off in there" she said, nodding her head towards the back room.  
  
Frowning, Dani watched as Jamie lifted her arm, revealing a blood soaked plaster on the upper part of it. "Ouch. How'd you do that?" Her hand automatically came up to gently touch the skin around the injury.  
  
Jamie shrugged, trying not to think too much about the delicate fingers brushing her soft skin. "Wet floor and me rushing round. Went to catch myself but ended up smacking this on the door handle and falling on my arse."  
  
"Let me look..."  
  
Putting her arm back down, Jamie waved her off. "Naa, I'm alright. Tough as old boots, me. Anyway, what brings you down to these humble streets of London?"  
  
The au pair gave her a look as though to say _this isn_ _’_ _t over_ but decided to let it slide for now. "Well I have the day off and I was in the area, so..."  
  
"So...you just thought you'd stop by the little flower shop and scare the life out of the owner, yea?"  
  
Dani grinned. "No, that was just an added bonus. But...I did bring you coffee" she said, lifting the cardboard cup holder in between them. "Don't worry, I didn't make it."  
  
Smirking, Jamie went to take a coffee from the holder. "Well that's thoughtful, cheers. So ugh, how did you know what to order me?"  
  
"Umm..." Dani paused, feeling herself blushing as she fought with whether or not to reveal the truth. Seeing Jamie raise a playful eyebrow towards her caused the au pair to once again bite at her bottom lip. "OK, so while I was queuing in the coffee place, I decided I'd come along here to see you." Which was a lie because for the last 4 days, she'd been trying to think up an excuse to come to the flower shop. She'd worried so much that she'd overstepped the mark in her forwardness, she feared she may have given herself a stomach ulcer. "Then I got to thinking maybe you'd like a drink. So, on the off chance, I asked the barista if he knew what kind of drink the owner of the florists a few doors down likes to drink. He didn't know but his colleague said you liked an _Americano_ with a splash of milk."  
  
Jamie nodded her head slowly, her face clearly impressed. "Well, check you out, Poppins. Regular ol' sleuth, ain't ya? I'm pleasantly surprised."  
  
"Not as surprised as I was to hear you _do_ actually have a soft spot for the American-o's" she said, attempting a poor joke.  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes before taking a small sip of her drink. "Only the drinkable kind, Poppins. I stand by my statement about the Americans. Although..." She looked Dani up and down. "Haven't quite made my mind up about you yet."  
  
Dani pouted. "Really?"  
  
Jamie tried to suppress a smile at the look on the au pairs face. "Yea. I mean, you've brought me coffee on a Monday morning, so that's a tick in the pro box for ya, but... if we go back to Thursday evening, you kind of left me hanging on that bench."  
  
Dani's mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe the florist had brought up their last meeting so… _bluntly_. "Wait.. _what?_ I left _you_ hanging? Jamie I..."  
  
Jamie grinned before starting to laugh. "Cool your beans buttercup, I'm just messing. I mean, if we're honest I think we both could have perhaps handled the situation a little better."  
  
Dani could feel her heart begin to thump in her chest. She'd thought about this next encounter with the florist for days but non of the scenarios she’d imagined had gone quite like this. "I...I want to apologise if it made you uncomfortable. You'd just revealed something _so_ personal about yourself and really, it just made me want to make you feel better and before I knew it, I was leaning forward."  
  
"Hey, you don't need to apologise. I mean, I was up for it I just... well, after Sarah came out it made me think that maybe it wasn’t the best place for a cheeky snog, you know? What with it being a funeral and what not."  
  
The au pair regarded Jamie for a few seconds. "So, you're saying if I'd kissed you, you would have liked it?"  
  
Jamie narrowed her eyes as she looked thoughtfully at the au pair. "Well that depends. Are you a good kisser?"  
  
Dani frowned. "I don't know, I've never kissed myself."  
  
Jamie snorted. She looked back at the American, tickled by the other woman's sense of humour. She didn’t know what had made her just throw all her cards on the table like that. For days now she'd worried about how she'd approach the subject again the next time she saw Dani. Yet here she was, bold as brass and almost... _flirting._ "Don't want you thinking I'm easy, Poppins. I'm a lady. I like to be woo’d." Receiving a smirk from the au pair, Jamie began to laugh. "Yea that probably would have sounded alot better if I wasn’t wearing dungarees, covered in soil and sporting these war wounds, right?"  
  
Smiling, Dani looked down the florists body. "I think you look great."  
  
Blue eyes creased as Jamie smiled back at the American. "Regular ol' charmer, aren't ya?" The air in the room began to thicken while nerves began to get the better of both women. Eventually it was Jamie that cleared her throat. "So, what would you say to grabbing a drink with me some time?"  
  
Dani had to hold herself back from screaming _yes_ in the florists face. Instead, she took the more casual approach. "Like...on a date?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "What do you say?"  
  
A smile began to widen on the au pairs face. "I'd like that."  
  
How Jamie resisted punching the air in triumph, she’ll never know. "Right, well...how about you give me your number and I'll text you?" Slipping her hand into her pocket, the florist began to open a new contact before handing the phone to the American.  
  
Taking the phone from Jamie's hand, Dani noticed that _Poppin_ _’_ _s_ had been typed in as her contact name. As she typed out her number, the au pair couldn’t keep the smile from her face. After having felt nervous about coming along that morning, worried that things would be awkward between them, she was quickly learning that being in Jamie's company didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Strangely it felt easy, familiar almost.  
  
"Productive day for you, isn’t it" Jamie said, accepting her phone back. "Day off from snotty nosed kids and you've given your number to a hot girl."  
  
Dani laughed, her eyes drifting from blue eyes to smiling lips. "Giving my number to the hot girl has definitely been the highlight of my entire time in London so far."  
  
"I should think so. Don't give my number out to just anyone, you know?"  
  
That confession pleased the au pair more than she could ever express. "Good to know. So, are you going to let me look at your arm now?"  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes. "I told you, it's fine."  
  
"Jamie, the blood has soaked through. Clearly you need at least a new band aid on."  
  
Stalling, Jamie clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "We call them plasters over this side of the pond, Poppins."  
  
It was the au pairs turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever...you know what I mean. Please... _for me_?" She tried.  
  
As if Jamie was really going to deny the American from touching her body again. Even if it was just her arm. "Christ, you don’t half nag, do ya? Fine, but I'm only doing this for _you._ "  
  
Smiling, Dani placed the coffee tray on the desk before turning her attention to the florists upper arm. Gently, she peeled the blood filled plaster away. Immediately, blood continued to trickle out of the wound. "Hmm, looks nasty" she said. "Do you have a first aid kit?"  
  
"Of sorts, yea" Jamie replied before leaning back over the desk to retrieve the makeshift box once more. Placing it on the desk top, she watched on as Dani began to sift through its contents.  
  
Finding some wipes, the au pair tore away the top, pulled the wipe out of the packet and began to unfold it. "I bet you didn't even wipe it before you stuck that band aid on, did you?" She glanced up, catching blue eyes already watching her.  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t" Jamie replied, narrowing her eyes playfully.  
  
Dani shook her head but her lips curled into a smile. Carefully, she began to wipe at the gash on the back upper part of Jamie's arm. "It's still bleeding quite a bit. I think it would be better if we put a dressing on instead of another band...I mean, _plaster_ " she said, quickly correcting herself. "Would that be OK?"  
  
"You're the boss" Jamie told her. Quite frankly, she didn't care what the au pair did, as long as she kept touching her skin.  
  
After a few moments, Dani grabbed a medium dressing from the box, unwrapping it from the plastic before she began to expertly wrap it around Jamie's upper arm. "You're a very good patient. Usually it's kids I use my skills on and they tend to wriggle around too much."  
  
"Think I'm just enjoying the attention to be honest." She couldn't remember the last time someone went out of their way to look after her...minus Sarah ofcourse.  
  
It was a few moments later when the au pair tied a simple knot in the dressing, securing it in place. "There we go. That wasn’t so bad, was it?"  
  
Shifting her eyes from Dani to her arm, the florist observed the handy work. "You've done a good job, Poppin’s. I'm impressed."

"Another tick in the pro box, maybe?"  
  
Jamie grinned, knowing already it would be hard to resist anything this woman said. "Yea, go on then." Before Dani could reply, a woman entered the shop. "I'll be right with you" Jamie said to the older lady. Looking back at the au pair, she smiled.  
  
Disappointed that they'd been interrupted, Dani managed to conceal it by smiling back at the florist. "I guess I'll leave you to it. I've got some shopping to do anyway."  
  
"Ok, well thanks for stopping by…and for the coffee too."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I'll ugh, send you a message later."  
  
"I’ll look forward to it." After an internal debate, the au pair leant in, wrapping her arms around the florists shoulders.  
  
Though slightly taken aback, Jamie willing accepted the embrace, gently squeezing the Americans waist. Her senses went into overdrive at the coconut smell radiating from the au pairs hair. Pulling back, they looked at one another shyly. "See ya, Poppins." She watched the other woman pick up her coffee and leave the shop. Her heart skipped a beat when Dani looked back, waving before going out of sight. That settled it then. From that moment, she knew without any doubt, she’d fallen head over heels for the American au pair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later that night, when she’d finally gotten herself to bed that Jamie had sent a quick message to the au pair. Despite the text only being two sentences long, it had still taken the florist a good 5 minutes to type it out and feel happy with what she’d said. It was less than a minute when a reply came through from her newest contact.

_“Haha, I’m glad to hear your arm is looking better and you’re welcome. How was the rest of your day?”_

Smiling to herself, the florist brought up the keypad. _“Got busier as the day went on so can’t complain. How was your retail therapy?”_

_“Expensive. Almost wiped out my bank account.”_

Jamie knew exactly how pricey the shops around London could be. It wasn’t often she went shopping, always opting to buy things online instead. _“You deserve a pay rise looking after them brats. I’ll put a good word in for ya.”_

_“You don’t have to do that, but thank you. They pay me well already and I get to stay in this beautiful guest house for free so I really cant complain.”_

Though she’d never actually been in the guest house, Jamie knew it was a more than adequate accommodation for someone. Amy and her husband had good jobs, which quite often meant they needed to travel. She knew from the woman before Dani that generally, the au pair had their own space in the guest house when Amy and Sam were home, but if they were away, the au pair would sleep in the main house to be there for the kids. _“Never actually been in the guest house but I’ve heard it’s pretty spacious.”_

_“It’s so much bigger than my apartment back in the States. Definitely landed on my feet coming over here. You should come over sometime…”_

Oh how Jamie would have loved to jump in the van and race over to Amy’s guest house right now. But no…she’d wait and see where things went. _“Steady now, Poppins. Pretty sure I already told you I’m not that easy. And on that note, are you child-free this Friday?”_ Hitting send, she felt her heartbeats begin to quicken. She was thankful when a reply came through 30 seconds later.

 _“As it happens, the children are staying at Sam’s parents Friday night. I’m completely child free.”_ The message was finished off with a smiley face.

Grinning, Jamie replied instantly. _“Well then, how about you and me grab that drink? I’ll swing by and pick you up, say 7pm?”_

_“I can hardly wait.”_

Her smile widening, the florist put her head back and looked to the ceiling. She couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy. More than that, she felt _hopeful_. No woman she’d ever spoken to romantically had made her feel like this. Dani was making her feel like maybe, just _maybe_ she wouldn’t spend the rest of her life alone after all. Sure, it was was still early days and they hadn’t even been on a first date yet, but still, she was hopeful. Looking back at her phone, she began to type a final message. _“You’re gona have to Poppins, but it’ll be worth it. I’m excellent company. G’night for now.”_

As she shuffled her body down on the mattress and reached over for her phone charger, a reply came through. _“Night, Jamie. Sweet dreams.”_

And as Jamie settled for the night, she soon realised that with Dani in mind, her dreams had never been sweeter.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't tell you how happy I am to see so many people reading this story. Thanks so, so much for the kudos and lovely comments. They've definitely pushed me along. Hope you continue to enjoy where this goes :)

Chapter 4

Softly putting her foot on the brake, Jamie turned the van onto the large the drive way. Instead of parking up outside the main house however, she continued a slow trek along the side of it, until she reached the detached guest house. Coming to a stop, her eyes looked through the window to what appeared to be the living area but there was no sign of the au pair. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady her erratic heart, she grabbed the supplies from the passenger seat before opening the van door. Nerves were beginning to get the better of her. It had been years since she'd been out on a date with someone and even then, no one she'd arranged to meet had ever caught her attention the way Dani had.

After having text on and off with eachother since Monday, it had been arranged that instead of going to the pub for a drink, the au pair would make dinner and Jamie would bring the wine. The American had claimed she was a pretty good cook and well, Jamie was never going to turn down an offer of having someone cook her dinner. God knows how she stayed so skinny when all she ate were takeaways and microwaveable meals.  
  
Reaching the door, she immediately tapped her knuckles against the frosted window pane. No point in hanging around, was there? Seconds later, the door opened and in its place stood the au pair.  
  
"Hey…”  
  
"Evening, Poppins. Hope you don't mind me being a bit sharp."  
  
With Jamie crossing the threshold, Dani closed the door behind her. "No, ofcourse not. I've been free for the last couple of hours." She smiled while eyeing up the items in the florists arms.  
  
Noticing the questioning look, Jamie looked down. "Oh" she said before a small laugh escaped her lips. "So, I brought 2 bottles of red. I figured after seeing you pretty much neck that full bottle at the funeral last week, 1 wouldn't be enough." She sent a little wink to the au pair, letting her know she was just joking with her.  
  
Dani laughed, reaching out to take both bottles. "Looks like we're having a party tonight then, huh?"  
  
Offloading the bottles to the other woman, Jamie took the last item out from under her arm. "And these, are for you." Before she'd left the shop for the day, she'd put together a bouquet of daffodils, finished off with spring blooms, foliage and some twigs, bound with a natural yellow raffia tie.  
  
"Oh, Jamie, they're beautiful. Thank you." Putting one of the bottles under her arm, she reached out to take the bouquet from the florist. "I don't think anyone has ever bought me flowers."  
  
Jamie gave her a horrified look. " _Bought_? I didn't buy these, Poppins. I _arranged_ them."  
  
Dani laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry, I knew that. I just meant no one's ever bought me any let alone arranged them for me. It's very kind. Come through to the kitchen" she said, beginning to walk off to her left. "I'm pretty sure there's a vase in one of the cupboards there."  
  
Following the au pair into the kitchen, Jamie sank her hands into her jeans pockets while she looked around the guest house for the first time. "Blimey, this place is alright, isn't it? Puts my shabby flat to shame."  
  
"Yea, I've been really lucky. The pIace I was staying in before I got the job here was pretty crap." Placing the flowers on the bench, followed by the bottles of wine, she looked over her shoulder to the other woman. "I'm sure your flat isn’t shabby."  
  
The florist gave her a look. "I'd hold off on your opinion til you see it, kid." She wandered to the far side of the kitchen, eventually leaning herself against the fridge.  
  
Opening a cupboard beneath the sink, Dani grabbed hold of the glass vase. "Ah ha, knew I'd seen one." Straightening back up, she moved to the tap, filling the vase with water. "So, what does the daffodil symbolize?" Turning off the tap, she turned towards the florist, eager to know the meaning behind the flower.  
  
Jamie smiled, glad the au pair had asked her that question. "New beginnings. Kind of like you coming over here and starting a new life for yourself. Plus, they're bright and cheerful. Reminded me of you." They shared a smile before Jamie pushed herself off the fridge. "Here, I'll do that for you."  
  
As the dark haired woman picked up the bouquet and was about to remove the tie, Dani stopped her. "Can't we keep that on?"  
  
Jamie looked at her and shrugged. "They're all yours, Poppins. You can do what you like with them. Lifting the bouquet, she placed it inside the vase that was still in Dani's hands. After a few little touch ups, she stepped back. "There, perfect."  
  
The au pair was finding it hard to take her eyes off of the florist. Eventually though she managed, looking instead to the bouquet. "I love it. Thank you. I kinda feel bad I didn't get you anything now."  
  
"Don't be daft. You're making me dinner aren't you? Speaking of, something smells pretty damn nice in here."  
  
"That'll be the lasagne. Should be ready soon. I'm gona go put these in the window, how about you grab the wine and follow through" Dani said as she headed out of the room.  
  
Jamie watched until the au pair was out of sight before reaching for one of the bottles. Making her way through to the other room, she let out a low whistle, taking in the decor and furnishings. "Seriously, Poppins...If I'd known Amy's guest house was this nice, I'd of taken it for myself years ago." Music was quietly streaming from a radio attached to the wall on the left hand side while a soft lit lamp and several candles provided the light in the room.  
  
Placing the flowers in the centre of the windowsill, Dani admired them for a few seconds before turning towards the florist. "Well, you _could_ but there's a catch to staying here. You'd have to look after Amy's kids."  
  
Jamie snorted. "Not a chance." Making her way to the 2 seater sofa, she perched herself on the edge of the cushion. Noticing 2 wine glasses already set on the coffee table, she began to unscrew the bottle top. "No money in the world could ever entice me into looking after Amy and Sam's brats."  
  
Laughing, Dani made her way over to the sofa, quickly settling herself next to the florist. "You keep saying they're brats but they've been totally fine for me." She watched on as Jamie began to pour wine into each glass. "Maybe I'm used to working with teenagers, so having just the 2 younger kids here is like a walk in the park. I mean, they're polite..."  
  
"Stuck up more like" Jamie interrupted, handing over one of the glasses. "Problem is, they're spoilt. Not their fault I guess. With Amy and Sam travelling away alot, they tend to feel guilty so end up bringing back expensive gifts and letting them get away with shit they shouldn't be getting away with."  
  
"Hence why you asked me if I have a strict side to instil some discipline into them?"  
  
Jamie flashed a grin to the au pair. " _Exactly_. They need someone who knows the word no."  
  
Taking a quick sip of her wine, Dani contemplated the florists words. "I think I'm firm but fair. I don't feel like they walk all over me and so far, we haven't had any tantrums so...that can only be a good thing, right?"  
  
"If you say so Poppins" Jamie said with a wink.  
  
Everytime the florist gave her one of those cheeky little winks, Dani could feel shocks of excitement race over her skin. "Do you want kids?"  
  
"Steady on...remember this is only a first date."  
  
Dani laughed, bringing a hand up to shove softly at Jamie's shoulder. "You know what I mean."  
  
It seemed as though a grin was never very far away from the florists lips when she was around the au pair. "Never thought about it. I mean, I didn't really have the best of role models for a mum. Julie aside ofcourse."  
  
Dani frowned. "Do you not think, after the upbringing you had, you would be determined not to make the same choices your mom did?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Well I don't do drugs or shag men so...yea, I guess you could say I'm nothing like her." Dani scrunched up her nose which made them both laugh. "Yea, that's how I feel about the thought of shagging a guy aswell, Poppins."  
  
Dani shook her head but laughed. "Pretty gross thought, isn't it?" They held each others gaze for a few seconds, lost in a moment.  
  
"So what about you?" Jamie finally asked. "Do you see sprogs in your future or has working with them put you off?"  
  
Dani thought about the question before replying. "I don't know. I mean, Casey and I talked about it. She was quite adamant she didn't want them."  
  
"But you did?"  
  
The au pair pursed her lips in thought. "I guess I always thought that somewhere down the line, I'd be settled enough and ready to start my own family, yea."  
  
"Then that's what you should strive to achieve. Don't put your dreams on hold for anyone. You come across as a bit of a people pleaser, in the best possible way. You need to look out for yourself though. I learned that a long time ago."  
  
Dani shrugged. "I think I've recently learned that myself." Before she could say any more, a beep filtered through from the kitchen. "That's the lasagne ready." She began to get up. "I'm not sure where you'd like to eat. I mean, there's a small table in the kitchen or we could have it in here but I guess it'd have to be on our knees. I know, it's not very romantic."  
  
Jamie waved her off. "You joking? What with the candles on and the music playing...a glass of wine in hand and food on the way, I'm feeling seriously woo'd right now, Poppin's."  
  
Dani laughed before biting down on her bottom lip. "You sure?"  
  
"Never been more sure about anything in my life, Dan. I'm quite happy sitting right here, enjoying whatever you've cooked up. You need a hand?"  
  
"No, you relax. I'll be back through in few minutes. How about you turn the TV on and find something fun to watch while we eat."  
  
Nodding, Jamie watched the other woman leave the room before reaching for the remote. "I could get used to this" she whispered softly.  
  
It was around an hour and a half later when the food had been eaten and enjoyed and plates lay forgotten on the coffee table. They'd ended up getting engrossed in some Adam Sandler comedy that was on the sky movies channel. Jamie had removed her shoes, opting to tuck her legs up under her body while the 2 of them, now almost finished their second glass of wine, sat back and got to know eachother better. The more time that went by, the more comfortable they were feeling in each others presence. It almost felt like they'd known each other for years.  
  
"When did your love for flowers start?" Dani asked, before taking another sip from her glass.  
  
"I don't know, really. I guess, maybe when I was a kid. Mum would be out alot or she'd sleep during the day after being out all night, so I had to find other ways to entertain myself. We lived in a block of flats, 'bout 10 minutes down the road from here. There was some old folk used to spend their days tending to the gardens surrounding the flats. Spent a bit of time with them, you know? They taught me quite a bit and I guess I found myself feeling strangely comforted being down there. They were an escape from my car crash of a life."  
  
She took a long sip of her wine before letting out a little laugh. "I remember spending some mornings, wishing mum would hurry up and go to bed so I could piss off downstairs to hang out with Graham and Mavis." She looked up, finding Dani smiling back at her. "Got a bit of a soft spot for the old folk too. So yea, had a love for flowers most of my life, which is why I made a life for myself working with them everyday. Beats working with people. Anytime one gives me a bit of jip..." She brought her hand up, pretending to slice at her throat. "Just chop their heads off and chuck 'em in the bin. Don't think I could get away with doing that to a person."  
  
Dani laughed. "Not unless you're really good at hiding bodies."  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Done a bit of gardening here and there. Pretty sure I could think of some decent hiding spots."  
  
"Hmm, remind me never to piss you off."  
  
Laughing, the florist ran a hand through her hair. "Reckon you're safe, kid. Don't think I could stomach killing someone. A little blood is alright but I don't fair well with alot."  
  
"Stuff like that doesn't bother me. Working with kids, they're always scraping a knee or bringing up their food. Comes with the job I guess. Which reminds me, how's your fanny after the bashing it got the other day?"  
  
Having been in the process of taking another sip other wine, Jamie spat the liquid back in the glass, thankful it hadn't been half way down her throat. " _What?_?" She gasped, looking back at the au pair with her mouth open.  
  
Confused, Dani frowned. "What... what did I say?"  
  
A few seconds later, Jamie began to laugh to the point she couldn't reply. She reached over to the coffee table, quickly placing her glass down in fear of it spilling. "Poppins, you have to remember you're in England now. Words like _fanny_ , as you so eloquently put it means something different over here."  
  
"It does? What does it mean?"  
  
Jamie continued to laugh. "Well, you basically just said my..." She pointed to her crotch. "...got a bashing the other day. Which is something I'm pretty sure I'd remember."  
  
Bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, Dani could feel her cheeks flush. "Oh God. I'm so sorry, I didn't even, I mean...jeeze. Oh no, now I'm wondering if I've ever said it to one of the kids since I started here."  
  
Still Jamie continued to laugh. "I'm pretty sure they'd have said something if you had, Dan."  
  
Dani continued to hide half her face behind her hand. "I can't believe I just said that."  
  
"You've given me a right good laugh. That's the thing with Americans and their English...they have their own spin on certain words. Like crisps over here, you call them chips but chips over here is what you call fries over there. All gets a bit confusing."  
  
"I love the British accent. I binge watched Downton Abbey a few weeks ago. I was bummed when it finished."  
  
"Yea well as you can tell, we don't all talk like that. All _stiff upper lippy and that_ " Jamie said, attempting a posh English accent.  
  
Dani laughed back at her. "You might not sound like the guys in that show but you have a nice voice. I could sit and listen to you talk about flowers...or _anything_ all day."  
  
Jamie looked back at the au pair through hooded eyes. "That right?"  
  
Dani nodded. "Yea."  
  
In that moment, the air around them thickened. It was unclear who made the move first but suddenly their lips came together. Mouths brushed tentatively against one other for a few moments until lips instinctively parted.  
  
Jamie brought her right hand up, placing it to the side of Dani's head, pulling her gently closer. Confidence building, the florist let her tongue peek out and brush softly over the other woman's bottom lip. She was rewarded when a quiet moan sounded in Dani's throat. The sound alone caused electric shocks to run up and down Jamie's body. She'd been worried about if and when she'd kiss the au pair in fear she would be out of practice, but right here in the moment, it was like riding a bike. She let their lips dance with one another, never wanting the moment to end.  
  
Time passed and eventually their lips parted, foreheads leaning slightly against eachother as they caught their breaths. "I've been wanting to do that all night" Dani admitted.  
  
Jamie smiled, letting her nose rub softly over the other woman's. "You're not the only one, Poppin's. Have to admit, it's been worth the wait."  
  
After a few more kisses, they leant back slightly, but this time Dani's hand was brushing softly back and forth on Jamie's knee.  
  
The florist refilled their glasses before leaning back in the cushions. "What was it like growing up in America?"  
  
Dani shrugged. "Umm, Ok I guess. Normal childhood. Went to Uni and got a job at a local high school. Living here since just after Christmas, I can see alot of differences in the way you guys do things to the way we do over there."  
  
"Oh yea, like what?"  
  
The au pair had some wine as she thought about her reply. "Ok so how you guys will put literally anything in a sandwich. Fries, fish fingers, chips or _crisps_ as you like to call them. And, this is weird...a watery pot noodle?! I was watching this British comedy the other night and this guy was pouring a pot noodle onto his bread. It was just weird..."  
  
Jamie laughed. "Hey, don't mock it til you've tried it, Poppin's. I'm partial to the occasional pot noodle on bread. Might not be posh nosh like the dish you just made but still...fills a hole."  
  
"I think you need to leave my home right now..."  
  
Jamie laughed before pretending to get up. The hand on her knee held tight, keeping her on the sofa. She looked back at the au pair.  
  
"On second thought..." Dani started. "...I'm willing to look past it."  
  
Feeling more confident, Jamie leant in, brushing their lips together again. Having Dani gently stroke her thigh was sending all sorts of thrilling sensations straight to her core. Before things went too far, both women pulled back, happy not to take things further just yet.  
  
"I think back home, we kinda go all out for the holidays too. Halloween, Christmas... Its kind of like we're all in competition to have the biggest display. Over here it seems to be a bit more low key. Compared to us anyway."  
  
Jamie laughed. "Yea, I've seen the movies. How anyone can be arsed to do all that decorating every year confuses me."  
  
"Do you usually spend Christmas with Sarah and her family?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "Spent many Christmases and New year's with them, yea. I didn't this past Christmas though. Decided to go away for the week. Drove up to the lake district which is a national park up in the north west. Booked in at a lodge and spent the week walking and sipping wine in a hot tub."  
  
"That sounds amazing. Were you....with anyone?"  
  
Jamie shook her head. "No, no...just me. It was actually Julie that encouraged me to do it. She knew that I sometimes found big family gatherings a bit...well, _exhausting_ , so she said I should get away for the week. Spend time with nature, read books and take some time for myself. I'm glad I did it aswell coz I had a great time. Thought it would be quiet what with it being Christmas but there were loads of families out together."  
  
"Were you not lonely?"  
  
After a few moments thought, Jamie shook her head. "No, I don't think I was. I spend alot of time alone so I guess I've just gotten used to it, you know?"  
  
Dani nodded. "I'm OK alone, I mean...I doubt I'd of been able to travel over here alone if I didn't. I've always been quite confident, I like the thought of adventure. I'd love to do more travelling."  
"Yea, there's alot of countries I'd love to visit.."  
  
After a quick mouthful of wine, Dani looked back at the florist. "So, when was your last date?"  
  
Jamie blew out a long breath. "Ugh, few years ago maybe? Sarah had set me up with some woman she knew from work. Met her for a drink in Soho. Wasn't anything special to be honest. She was a bit too... _loud_ and self involved for me. What about you?"  
  
"Casey was my last date so 3 and a half years ago. Kinda makes me out of practice."  
  
"Yea, it shows" Jamie teased before grinning. Seeing a pout form on the au pairs face, she brought a hand up to cover the one on her thigh. "Just kidding, Poppin's. I can honestly say, this is the best date I've ever had. They say the way to someone's heart is through their stomach and you cooked a right good meal for me tonight."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the soft music playing in the room. "Blimey" Jamie eventually said, noticing the clock on the wall behind Dani. "The nights flown over."  
  
The au pair looked visibly disappointed that their night might be coming to an end. She looked at the watch on her wrist, noticing it was nearly 11. "Time flies when the company is good."  
  
"So they say. I should make tracks…"  
  
"You ugh...don't have to go just yet, if you don't want to..."  
  
Jamie smiled, realising Dani really didn't want her to go. Things was, she didn't want to rush things. Intimate dates like this were new for her. She already knew she didn't want Dani to be just some random quick hook up. She wanted to do this right. "There's other nights, Poppin's...and there _will_ be other nights." She leant in, softly capturing the au pairs lips. "I'm gona leave the van here and go for the tube. Maybe I can swing by tomorrow to pick it up?"  
  
Dani tried to hide her disappointment but failed miserably. "Yea, umm....ofcourse. I'll be in all day. The kids are staying with their grandparents til late on so..."  
  
Nodding, Jamie began to get up. Reaching down, she took one last swig of her wine, draining the last of the glass' contents. She began a slow walk towards the door before turning, finding the au pair directly behind her. She couldn't help but smile at the look on the Americans face. "I've had a great night, Dani. I like you... _alot_ and because of that, I don't want to rush things, you know?"  
  
Flashing a small smile, Dani nodded her head. "I get it and...I like you too." Leaning in once more, their lips met. Within seconds, the kiss deepened. Jamie's hand came up, pulling the au pair closer while Dani's hands squeezed at the florists hips.  
  
She wasn't sure how much time had passed but Jamie finally pulled back. "Those lips of yours are dangerous. Very distracting, Poppin's."  
  
Her hands found Jamie's where she laced their fingers together. "Something to remember me by..."  
  
"Trust me, I won't be forgetting." With a little squeeze of Dani's hands, she let them go before opening the front door. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."  
  
Dani nodded. "Come over any time..."  
  
With a nod, Jamie stepped over the threshold and out into the cool night air. Dani watched until the other woman was out of sight before closing the door. She turned, leaning her back against the thick wood. Though she was sad that Jamie had left, she couldn't keep the smile from her face. It had been a long time since she'd felt this happy. Sure, she and Casey had shared many good times at the start of their relationship but there was something about the English woman that evoked feelings she'd never felt before.  
  
Just as she pushed herself off the door, there was a soft knock on the frosted glass. Frowning, she turned and opened the door once more. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes landed on Jamie.

  
"So here's the thing, Poppin's. All that stuff I said before, turns out it's a load of shite. I thought it was what I wanted, being sensible and not rushing but then when I rounded the corner back there, I realised I was probably gona kick myself for the rest of the night if I walked away. So...balls in your court."  
  
Digesting the florists words, a smile slowly spread over the au pairs lips. They both moved forward, crashing their mouths and bodies together in a hungry embrace. Without leaving the embrace, Dani walked backwards, bringing Jamie with her before her left hand grabbed hold of the door, slamming it back into place.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww guys, thanks once again for those lovely comments. I LOVE them. I appreciate hearing that I have Jamie's character down to a tee. For years I wrote stories for Calzona so I've been used to writing in an American sort of dialogue but being a Brit myself, its nice to have something more familiar to write about. Plus, I'm totally in love with the Jamie character :) Hope you continue to enjoy where this story goes. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Stay safe.

Chapter 5

The feel of soft lips against her naked flesh began to arouse Jamie from her dreams. It took a few moments for her mind to register where she was and indeed _who_ the person was that continued to caress her back with loving kisses. Slipping her eyes closed once more, a slow smile spread over her lips.

_Dani..._

Snippets from their evening together came flooding back...and _what_ an evening it had been. After their lips had met at the front door, they'd stumbled through the guest house, barely making it to the bedroom before they'd began to haphazardly remove one another's clothes. Passion had completely overrun any initial shyness as they'd collapsed on the bed, eager to feel the other. For hours they’d explored, teased and brought one another to dizzying heights. It was in the early hours, they'd finally settled, falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.  
  
"Mmm" Jamie moaned, feeling the au pair's lips move down her spine.  
  
Dani smiled, stopping her journey south. Instead, she worked her way back up the florists back. Lowering her naked body down on top of the other woman, her hand found Jamie's beneath the pillow where she laced their fingers together. "Good morning, sleepy head."  
  
Jamie's smile widened. "Mmm" she moaned once more.  
  
The response caused Dani to laugh. "I take it you're not an early bird. More of a night owl, huh?"  
  
Licking her dry lips, the florist peeked open her right eye. "I don't think I'm either, Poppins" she said, her voice deep and croaky. "I think I'm more of a permanently exhausted pigeon."  
  
Dani's body began to bounce slightly as she laughed. "You're too cute to look like an exhausted pigeon." She lowered her face, engulfing Jamie’s lower ear between her lips.  
  
"Think you need to go to Specsav..." Jamie's words trailed off, her body reacting to the feel of Dani sucking at her lobe. An involuntary moan escaped her lips; her hips pushing up into the au pairs crotch. Already she could feel her excitement building.  
  
The American continued to suck at the ear beneath, spurred on by the sounds being emitted from Jamie’s mouth. Her hips met the rhythm set by the florists. Even after one night, she knew she was addicted to touching this woman.  
  
Deciding she needed to feel the au pair, Jamie tried her body just enough to let know Dani know of her plans. As the body above peeled away, she quickly turned, only just landing on her back before her lips were captured. They both moaned when their bodies came back together. Legs immediately entwined while hips began to move, both eager to find some friction.  
  
It seemed to be a case of picking up where they left off last night. Dani's right hand moved down, spreading over Jamie's right bum cheek before she squeezed the flesh, pulling the other woman harder between her legs. "Oh, God" she gasped, feeling her clit begin to slide against the florists thigh.  
  
Jamie took the opportunity to latch her mouth on to Dani's neck, softly sucking on any skin she could reach. Her own right hand mimicked the au pairs, grabbing onto her arse, pulling her impossibly closer.  
  
It wasn't long before Dani felt herself come undone. She cried out her release into the crook of Jamie's neck, her body trembling as shock waves consumed her entire being. Moments passed before she was finally able to lift her head. She laughed slightly, not quite believing how quickly Jamie was able to push her over the edge. "You make me feel insatiable."  
  
The florist smiled at the admission. "I know the feeling, Dani."  
  
As she dropped her lips to kiss the ones beneath, Dani moved her lower body up slightly until there was just enough room for her hand to slip between them. Her fingers made quick work of finding the top of Jamie's slit, circling themselves around the hardened clit within. The florist moaned into her mouth when she picked up her pace.  
  
Arching her back from the mattress, Jamie felt herself get lost in all things Dani. She was only half aware of the au pair sliding herself down to between her legs. "Fuck" she breathed, feeling a finger slide inside her while an eager mouth sucked onto her clit.  
  
The American thrust her finger inside Jamie's slick walls, curling it until she felt that same spongy spot she'd found last night. Like the previous evening, Jamie's hand shot down, grabbing onto the back of her head. Feeling the body beneath begin to tense, she picked up her pace. Her eyes opened, looking up the florists body just in time to see her fall over the edge. That, right there was the most satisfying sight she'd ever seen. Witnessing this beautiful woman lose control was something she knew she'd never get bored of watching.  
  
As Jamie recovered, she felt Dani move back up her body, laying herself half on top of her. They lay there in silence for a minute or so, content on basking in the moment.  
  
"So..." Dani started, her fingers beginning to lightly stroke over Jamie's stomach. "How would you rate our date?"  
  
The florist thought on for a moment. "I'd say...a solid 8 outta 10, Poppins."  
  
Frowning, Dani lifted her upper half, locking her elbow in place on the mattress. "An 8?? Seriously?"  
  
Jamie suppressed a grin before clearing her throat. "Yea. I mean, the night was good. Great even. This morning just as good but...thing is, you never told me you're a farter."  
  
Dani's eyes widened in shock. "I...I'm.. what?"  
  
Jamie nodded, trying to look disgusted. "Yea, you've been letting them out all night, kid. One after the other. Thought you were gona blow me out the bed at one point." She watched the au pairs mouth drop open, a horrified expression appearing on her face. It was then that Jamie couldn't keep her laughter in anymore, dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
  
" _Jamie_ , it's not funny. Oh my God...are you serious?"  
  
The florist managed to shake her head inbetween bouts of laughter. "No...I'm totally joking."  
  
"Oh my God, that was so mean." Playfully she began to nip at Jamie's sides and bum, causing the other woman to laugh all the more.  
  
"Ok, ok, I give" Jamie told her. She hated being tickled. Settling down, she lifted her hand to tuck some hair behind the au pairs ear. "Sorry, Poppins. I couldn't resist."  
  
"You're kind of an ass, you know that?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yea, it's been said. Seriously though, I don't think I've ever had a better date. Scratch that, I _know_ I haven't. So...thank you."  
  
Smiling down at the florist, Dani rested her head in her hand. "I'd say there'll be more but I'm kicking you out on your ass in a minute for that joke."  
  
Pouting slightly, Jamie turned her body, taking Dani with her until she was laid on top of her. "Don't be like that, Poppin's. I forgot you American's don't have a sense of humour."  
  
The au pair rolled her eyes. "I could say the same about you Brits."  
  
"Yea, there's some right stuck up bastards over here too, I won't deny." Leaning her head down, they kissed for several moments. "In the words of the Beautiful South, you're a perfect 10, kid."  
  
"I have no idea who the Beautiful South is."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me. They're a band from over here. Had some crackin' songs in the 90's. You should give them a listen."  
  
Dani nodded. "I’m sure you could introduce me to some British classics."  
  
After a few more kisses, Jamie turned and craned her neck, looking at the clock on the bedside table. "Oh, shit. Have you seen the time?" She quickly freed herself from the covers, swinging both legs out of the bed. "I've gotta be at the shop in 10 minutes."  
  
Dani watched on as the florist began to hastily look around for her clothes. "You're the boss, aren't you? It's not like someone’s going to tell you off for showing up a few minutes late."  
  
Pulling up her jeans, Dani fumbled with the zip and button. "True but I've got a delivery pretty much any time now and Saturday mornings are usually quite busy. Can't afford to have customers going elsewhere coz the owner of Kabloom can't be arsed to get her shop open on time." Realising she was sounding a little eccentric, she turned and looked at the au pair. She allowed herself a few moments to gaze at the absolute vision that lay on her side in the bed. Smiling, she quickly bent down and captured Dani's lips. "You're beautiful, you know that?"  
  
Feeling slightly shy at the compliment, Dani bit her bottom lip. "Thank you." She watched Jamie push herself back off the mattress and continue to get ready. "I wish you could stay."  
  
"So do I. I'd love nothing better then to spend the day right here in bed with you, Dani."  
  
"Another time?" The au pair asked hopefully.  
  
Completely dressed, Jamie looked back at the bed. "You can count on it. I'll text you in a bit, yea?" Watching Dani nod, she leant in one last time before quickly picking up her keys and mobile and practically running out of the guest house.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A couple of hours later, Jamie was finally able to breathe after the usual Saturday morning rush. From the moment she'd opened the door to the shop...3 minutes late, a steady stream of customers had arrived looking to buy fresh flowers or arrange bouquets for later that day. One thing was for sure, she had enough work to keep her busy until closing time.  
  
Throughout the morning, her mind had constantly wandered off with thoughts of the woman she'd left in bed earlier that day. The au pair was fully responsible for the wide, cheesy grin that had graced the florists lips all morning. Despite the fact she was wearing the same clothes from the night before and had in affect, done the walk of shame, there was definitely no shame swimming around in her mind. Far from it.  
  
Even from having spent just the one night with the American, she knew Dani wasn't going to be just some one night wonder. At least, she hoped not. She couldn't remember ever having a more perfect night in her entire life. She wanted more nights like that. Hell, she wanted _all_ her nights to be like that.  
  
As she began to replenish the pots in the window, she kept inhaling a trace of the au pairs perfume, drifting up from her favourite checked shirt. The smell served as just another reminder of an unforgettable night. _"My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote. Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low..."  
_ _  
_"Someone's in a cheerful mood this morning..."  
  
The florist had been so involved in singing along to the radio and bopping along to the music, she hadn't realised someone had come in behind her. "Oh, hey. Sorry, love. Hope my terrible singing hasn’t put you off coming in?" She wiped her dirty hands on her jeans as she smiled at the old woman in the doorway.  
  
"Don't be daft, dear. I think you sang it very well."  
  
Jamie laughed as she moved to the radio, turning the volume down slightly. "Passes the day, you know?"  
  
The old lady stepped further into the shop. "Its nice to see. Kids these days are all so depressed or angry, lost in a world of drugs and video games." She stopped, smiling at the florist. "I can see a little twinkle in your eye. Young love?"  
  
Jamie laughed slightly, looking to the floor almost bashfully. She wasn't going to deny it. How could she?  
  
The old lady grinned, noticing she seemed to have embarrassed the younger woman. "Hold on to it, dear. Happiness can be hard to come by.”  
  
Clearing her throat, Jamie nodded. "Thanks for the advice. Can I help you with something?"  
  
For the next few minutes, the old lady explained to the florist that her granddaughter had just passed her driving test, so she was looking to get her a bright and colourful bouquet. Jamie took the time, listening and laughing along to stories the grandmother told her. The more she got to know about a person, the easier it was for her to do her job.  
  
Putting a knot around the stems making sure they were extra secure, Jamie finally picked up the bouquet, turned and presented them to the older lady. She was momentarily distracted however as she noticed someone leant up against the door frame. She felt her heart start to flutter when the au pair flashed her a toothy smile, which ofcourse was mirrored onto her own mouth.  
  
"Oh they're beautiful" the old women gushed. "Ellie will be over the moon." As she took the bouquet from the florists hands she realised the young woman was distracted. Turning, she saw another young woman leant up against the frame. "This young lady has just made the most beautiful bouquet for my granddaughter" she said, offering the au pair a look at the flowers.  
  
Pushing off the frame, Dani came into the shop. "They're amazing. I'm actually after some flower expertise myself and heard that this little flower shop was the place to go."  
  
"I'll not be shopping anywhere else in the future" the older lady said. "Are you American?" she asked curiously.  
  
Smiling, Dani nodded. "I am, yea. From Philadelphia."  
  
The old lady nodded. "Never been there but my late husband and I travelled to America many times over the years. Mainly the west coast but we always planned to see more of the east. His weak old heart got the better of him not one month after he retired. God rest his soul." Realising she was digressing, the woman smiled. "I hope you enjoy your visit to England, dear."  
  
"Its getting better everyday" the au pair admitted before looking over at the florist. She watched on for the next minute or so as Jamie took payment and said her goodbyes the old lady.  
  
Finally alone, the florist rested her elbows on top of her desk, flashing a grin at the American. "Hi."  
  
Dani smiled as she got lost in Jamie's twinkling blue eyes. "Hi" she replied.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?"  
  
"Well, what with me being child free until Monday I thought I'd get some errands done. I also felt a little bad you had to run out this morning without anything to eat so..." She lifted the carrier bag in her hand, placing it on the desk. "...I brought you some lunch."  
  
If a heart could burst with love, Jamie was sure hers would have exploded right there in that moment. She wasn't used to having someone she barely knew be this thoughtful towards her. "You did?"  
  
"Uh huh." She began to rifle through the contents of the bag. "I wasn't sure what kind of thing you liked so I got some sandwiches, chicken, cheese and tuna. There's a cheese pasty in there, some crisps, some..."  
  
"Blimey, Poppins" Jamie interrupted as she listened to the au pair begin to reel off everything in the bag. "Looks like you've bagged up the whole of Morrison's in there."  
  
Dani laughed, realising she may have gone a little overboard with the purchases. "I know, I'm sorry. I just got a few choices so you could pick what you liked, you know?"  
  
Reaching out, Jamie took hold of the au pairs hand. "Don't apologise. _Never_ apologise for being the thoughtful person you are. I think we both worked up an appetite lastnight anyhow" she finished with a wink.  
  
Unable to resist, Dani leant in, softly brushing their lips together. "And this morning." As she pulled back, she smiled. "Oh, I got one last option for you..." dropping her hand into the bag, she retrieved the last item. Holding it up, she watched as Jamie began to laugh.  
  
"A chicken and mushroom pot noodle?" She took the pot from the Americans hands. "My absolute favourite." She looked back at the au pair. "You know, I'm not gona eat this right now. I'm gona invite you round to mine for dinner one night and I'll make us both up a pot noodle on toast."  
  
The American scrunched up her nose. "Seriously? I slave over a lasagne for over an hour and you're gona make me a watery pot noodle on toast?"  
  
"Told ya, don't knock it til you try it. Plus, I'm a shit cook so this is literally the best I can do."  
  
Dani laughed, shaking her head. "Ok, it's a date."  
  
Nodding, Jamie placed the pot noodle under her desk before she moved around it. "Think I'll shut up shop for a few so we can have lunch in peace." Putting the closed sign up, she walked back over to Dani, took her by the hand and led her through to the back. After pulling out a chair for the au pair, she jumped up, sitting herself on the bench by the sink. As they each chose a sandwich they got into some small talk. "So, you got anything nice planned for your weekend off" the florist asked, taking a bite out of her chicken salad sandwich.  
  
Dani shook her head. "Not really. I was...well, I'd been wondering if maybe you were free? I know we just spent lastnight together and it was awesome but I also understand if you don't like to do 2 nights in a row. I don't want you to think I'm clingy or someone that wants to monopolize all your time, it's just..."  
  
"Yo, Dan...chill" Jamie laughed. She'd allowed the American to ramble on for a few moments, finding it rather endearing. That was until Dani seemed to be running out of oxygen in her lungs. "Firstly, I am free tonight as it happens. Didn't have much planned other than maybe ordering a pizza and lying on my arse in front of the telly. Secondly, I don't think you're clingy. Infact, I kind of feel like I'd enjoy being monopolized by you."  
  
Dani smiled as every hair on her skin stood on end. She quickly took a bite out of her sandwich hoping to hide half her face as she felt her cheeks warm up. How did Jamie do that? Make her feel like some bashful teenage girl who'd just been asked out by the most popular kid in school.  
  
Jamie continued to watch the au pair with a grin. "So, how about you come over to my place tonight? Not gona lie, its dark, depressing and not one bit like the guesthouse but...it's home to me."  
  
Dani quickly nodded. "I'd like that. Can I bring anything? Wine... dessert?"  
  
Jamie shook her head. "Naa, I got it all covered. You just bring yourself. And ugh...maybe a toothbrush" she finished with a grin.  
  
Dani couldn't help but chuckle at the mischievous face the florist had pulled. Quickly finishing her sandwich, she took a swig of her bottled water before standing up. Closing the gap between them she pushing herself between the florists legs. Her hands circled around a small waist while Jamie's arms came up to wrap around the au pairs shoulders. "Bit presumptuous, aren't you? Assuming I'm going to stay the night?"  
  
Jamie pursed her lips. "You've got a point there, Poppin's. Wouldn't want you to lower your standards by stopping over at my pokey flat above the pub. Not when you've got a right good set up in that guesthouse."  
  
Dani's hands began to slide under the florists top, her finger tips brushing against warm flesh of her back. She watched as Jamie's nostrils flared slightly at the contact. "I'm just joking, Jamie. There's nothing I'd like more than to stay over at your place tonight." She leant in, softly kissing the florists lips.  
  
Deciding she was finished her sandwich, Jamie dropped the last of it in the sink before holding the au pair closer. She could feel a fire begin to build deep within her. The feeling caused her hips to lift slightly from the bench as she pushed herself into Dani. The American assisted her in getting closer by dropping her hand to Jamie's left hip, pulling her harder into her. Things were definitely beginning to heat up at an alarmingly fast rate. Slow kisses turned more passionate. Jamie felt as though her entire body was electrified. She couldn't stop herself from gyrating against the au pair, desperate to find some friction. Breaking from the kiss, the florist breathed heavily against Dani's lips. "Jesus Christ, Poppins. What the hell are you doing to me?"  
  
"Do you not like it?"  
  
Jamie looked back at her like she had 3 heads. "Are you mental? I can't get _enough_ of it." She recaptured her lips before feeling Dani move her hand around her waist until it lay flat against her stomach. Finger tips began to dip beneath the waist band of her jeans and it was then she felt thankful she wasn't wearing her dungarees.  
  
Determined fingers dipped further still, over Jamie's short curls, enticing her to lift her hips and spread her legs open further. The florists own hand made its way up Dani’s top, wrapping itself around a bra clad left breast. Finally, finger tips brushed against her clit, evoking a drawn out groan up her throat. She knew she was wet from the sheer effortless way the au pairs fingers began to rub firm circles around her hardened bundle of nerves. The sensation was so overwhelming, she broke the kiss, dropping her head onto Dani's shoulder. "Holy shit, that's good."  
  
Dani smiled into the florists hair. Her own excitement was making itself known in the form of a throbbing sensation, causing her to clamp her thighs tightly together. "You feel so good, Jamie."  
  
Jamie in the mean time was in absolute heaven. The way Dani's fingers moved so expertly around her most sensitive area had her already reaching those dizzying heights.  
  
A knocking on the shop door broke through the moment. "Jamie, you in there?" Came Sarah’s voice. Dani stopped all movement as Jamie lifted her head.   
  
"Ignore her, she'll go away."  
  
Dani smirked before beginning to move her fingers once again. Just as they got back into the rhythm of things they heard the unmistakable sound of a key in a lock.  
  
"Fuck. Shit, bollocks. She's got a key." Jamie said while Dani quickly removed her hand so she could jump down from the bench. She couldn't help but laugh at the flush working it's way over Dani's cheeks. "This is gona be fun to explain." She moved to the back room door and just as she opened it, Sarah appeared.  
  
"Oh, you _are_ in...Dani, hey. What are...why are you here?"  
  
"I umm, I was in the area and thought Jamie might be hungry so I brought some lunch."  
  
Sarah looked at Jamie, not missing the flushing of her cheeks. She attempted to conceal a smirk but failed miserably. "I see. Well, that was kind of you, wasn't it Jamie?"  
  
Clearing her throat, Jamie slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Yea, yea...won't have no one saying the Americans are anything but kind and that."  
  
"Mhmm, well I actually stopped by to see if you fancied lunch, but obviously you've already eaten. So, how about you come over tonight? You too, Dani. We can have a girlie night in, order some food, tell some secrets..."  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes. "Sounds great, if we were 12" she teased. "But ugh...I actually have plans tonight so, sorry. Rain-check though, yea?"  
  
"You...have plans? Doing what?" She knew her friend rarely had plans that didn't involve her.  
  
"Ugh..." Jamie internally slapped herself as she struggled to think of an excuse. It wasn’t that she wanted to keep her and Dani a secret, she just didn’t know if she was ready to be outed. She kind of liked the thought of having something that was just hers, at least until she knew what was happening between the 2 of them. She felt her whole life, everyone knew everything there was to know about her and her messed up little life. But now, Dani had come along and almost instantly brought unexplainable joy into her life. From only knowing her less than 2 weeks, the American had worked her way into her thoughts and dare she say, her heart?  
  
"I'd like that..." Dani said.  
  
Jamie turned to the au pair, trying to subtly give her a _what the fuck_ look.  
  
Sarah smiled before looking back at the florist. "Good. So, these plans of yours Jamie, can't you change them?"  
  
"Umm, I'll have to get back to you. I can maybe reschedule."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Sarah nodded slightly. "Ok, good. Well, send a text when you figure it out. Let me know if I'm ordering pizza for 2 or 3. I better go, gotta pick something up for lunch. Dani, I'll see you later...maybe come by around 7?"  
  
Dani nodded as they watched Sarah begin to head back through the shop.  
  
"You know there's people out here wondering why the shops closed at half 11 on a Saturday?"  
  
Jamie scratched her head, noticing a couple of people looking through the window. "Yea well, been run off my feet all morning. Figured I deserved 5 minutes to have some lunch." She took a side ways glance at the au pair knowing full well she'd been on the edge of getting alot more than a spot of lunch."  
  
Sarah reached the shop door but turned back around. She seemed to finally notice her friends attire for the first time. "Isn't that your favourite shirt...and you're wearing it for work?"  
  
Jamie looked down, seeing the top looking a little worse for wear. She shrugged. "Yea. Thought I'd wear it for work today. Look half decent for a change."  
  
Dani was stood behind the florist, pretending to look at some flowers in an attempt to not burst out laughing.  
  
"Nice to see you making an effort" Sarah smiled. "Long over due" she winked. "Hopefully see you later."  
  
Watching her friend leave, Jamie pushed the door open for the man and woman outside to enter. "Hey, sorry about that. I'll be right with you." Turning, she looked at the au pair indicating for her to follow her out the back. Closing the back door, she came up to the American. "So you got a better offer, eh?"  
  
Dani laughed but shook her head. "Don't be stupid. I just figured you weren't ready to tell Sarah that we're...well, that were..." She watched Jamie raise an eyebrow. " _Dating_?" she finished. "So I thought maybe we should go over there tonight, have some food, have a chat and then we'll leave and have the rest of the night together. That way, it's less suspicious. Although, I'm pretty sure she knows _something's_ going on."  
  
Jamie nodded, knowing fine well Sarah would be grilling her the next chance she got. "Its not that I don't want her to know...I just, it's nice to have something for myself for a change."  
  
"I get it. I'm happy to do whatever you want. There's no rush, for anything."  
  
Lifting her hands, Jamie cupped the American’s cheeks. "Thank you." Their lips met for a few moments but they both knew that duty called for the florist. "Thanks for getting me all worked up by the way."  
  
Taking hold of Jamie's hand, Dani gave it a quick squeeze. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are AWESOME. Thanks for your sweet and funny comments. I'm so glad you're loving the mixture of humour and fluff. Hope you're all well :-)

Chapter 6  


_"Just arriving in the cab, are you close?"_

Clicking on the reply box, Jamie began typing out a message. _"I'm about 5 minutes away."_ Her thumbs hesitated above the keypad for a few moments before continuing to typing. _"Looking forward to seeing you."_ Message sent, she slipped the phone back inside her pocket as she continued her walk along to Sarah's house. She'd opted to walk to her friends that evening, knowing Sarah would have at least a couple of bottles of wine ready to be poured.  
  
The rest of the day had passed agonisingly slow for the florist, despite being run off her feet. She'd found herself itching to be back in the au pairs presence ever since they'd said their goodbyes at lunchtime. This sense of longing was definitely something new on Jamie. She'd never felt this strangely needy for anyone before and if she was honest, it was a little unsettling.  
  
She'd been relieved to get home just after 5 and stand under a hot shower. She'd then taken some time to clean up and make her place a little more presentable in the knowledge Dani would be coming home with her later that night. She'd even gone as far as putting fresh sheets on the bed. Her flat may not be as snazzy as the guest house but she'd done her best to make the place feel and look homely.  
  
Hearing her phone chime, she pulled the device back out of her pocket. _"Im looking forward to seeing you too. You're kinda like a drug I've become addicted to."_ Jamie smiled, her body tingling at the au pairs admission. Deciding not to reply, she locked the screen and continued her walk through the busy streets of her home town.  
  
A few minutes later, she arrived at her destination. Instead of knocking, she took some keys out of her pocket, slipping the correct one into the lock. Door open, she stepped in, the sound of laughter immediately meeting her ears. Closing the door she threw the keys down on a small table before making her way into the room on the left.  
  
"Ah, here she is" Sarah said, lifting an arm in greeting before pointing to the table. "Glass is already poured for you."  
  
Coming into the room, Jamie gave a quick nod to Sarah before looking to Dani. "She's usually stood with a glass ready for me when I walk through the door."  
  
Dani smiled as she lifted her own glass. "That's how I was greeted a few minutes ago."  
  
"Hey, we're women and we've worked hard today. Well, Jamie and I have.." Sarah said before looking at Dani. "..you've been a lady of leisure this weekend but still, we deserve to loosen up with a glass or _five_ of this delicious wine."  
  
With Dani and Sarah sitting on the sofa, Jamie moved to sit in the single chair, picking up the filled glass as she went. "I definitely deserve this after today." Sitting down, she brought her right ankle up to rest over her left knee. As she took a sip of her drink, her eyes immediately found the au pairs over the rim of her glass.  
  
"I've ordered your usual from the Chinese, Jamie. Hope that's alright?"  
  
Swallowing the wine in her mouth, the florist nodded. "You know me, kid. Creature of habit."  
  
Sarah turned to Dani, nodding her head in Jamie's direction. "She never likes to venture out of her comfort zone. Vegetable chow mein and a bag of chips."  
  
"And what's wrong with that? I know what I like and I enjoy it. We're not all adventurous like you with your _tangy duck_ or your _lobster caviar_ " she replied mockingly.  
  
With a roll of her eyes, Sarah shook her head as she looked back at the florist. "Lobster and caviar actually sounds pretty frigging great but that's not something you order from the chinese, love." Jamie responded by pretending to stick 2 fingers down her throat. "Nice...very attractive.” She looked at Dani again. “As you can probably guess, she’s not a fan of sea food, so don't worry, she won't be stealing any of your prawns tonight."  
  
Dani smiled over at the florist. "I got the shrimp chow mein."  
  
Jamie lifted an eyebrow. "Well, don't be blaming me when you get food poisoning."  
  
Sarah scoffed. "That's her line _everytime_ someone gets seafood. Just because the _one time_ she tried some muscles, she got a touch of sickness and diahorrea."  
  
"A _touch_?" Jamie started. "I was in bed for 3 days after that. Worst stomach pains I've ever had. My arse was literally on fire."  
  
"Ok...TMI" Sarah said, lifting up a hand. "Think we'll slide on past this conversation. Did you notice we got mum back?"  
  
Jamie followed Sarah's line of sight towards the fireplace where on top of the mantelpiece sat a small mahogany box. She smiled before looking back at her friend. "You gona keep her there or spread her ashes somewhere?"  
  
Sarah thought on for a few moments. "Haven't decided yet. Amy's happy to just leave her in the box but I don't know. Dad thought maybe she could be scattered in the back garden next to Bobby." She turned to Dani. "He was our old family dog."  
  
"Yea, I remember Jamie mentioning that at the wake."  
  
The florist gave a half smile over to the au pair. She was becoming increasingly aware of how much she was craving to be sitting next to the American. Maybe holding her hand or stroking her thigh. "Gave her a lesson in the meaning behind some of the flowers I planted back at the old house."  
  
"Boring her more like..." Sarah teased.  
  
"Actually..." Dani started. "I found it really interesting. I'd never really thought about the meaning of flowers before."  
  
"Who does? Well, except for this one.." Sarah replied, nodding towards the florist.  
  
"We've all got our interests. Like you and those tattooed, muscle men you keep following on your instabook or whatever..."  
  
"Umm, it's Insta _gram_ " Sarah told her. "And it's for medicinal purposes."  
  
Jamie laughed as she shook her head. "Ah, come on. You're a perv and you know it. You need to get in the _real_ world and find yourself a _real_ guy."  
  
"I get by, you know that. Had a successful date last night actually" she said, winking at Dani. "Even made him breakfast before kicking him out this morning…and by breakfast I mean a slice of toast."  
  
Jamie began faking a cough. "Slag."  
  
Sticking a finger up, Sarah grinned over at her friend. "Least I get dates. When was your last one? 3 years ago?"  
  
Both Jamie and Dani had to work hard to conceal the smiles threatening to appear on their faces. "Just coz I don't air all my conquests like you, doesn't mean I'm not going on dates."  
  
"Mhmm. That's bull. I'd know if you'd been on a date coz you always moan about them the next day. Problem is, you're too picky. No one's ever good enough for you."  
  
Jamie shrugged. "I just know what I want." It took all her will power not to look over at the au pair. Instead, she lifted her drink to her mouth.  
  
Dani in the mean time observed the florist. What was it that the florist wanted and more importantly, did Dani have it? "Are you not on Instagram or Facebook then, Jamie?" She wouldn't admit it but she'd looked through Sarah's friends over a week ago, hoping to find Jamie's profile but all searches had come up empty.  
  
The florist shook her head. "Naa, not my kind of thing, kid. The people I'm bothered about have my number if they wona get in contact. People waste too much of their lives on social media."  
  
Dani nodded. "I know what you mean. The kids I taught over in the States were literally obsessed with their media accounts and Snapchat filters. I'm not always on but it's a good way of keeping up to date with what's happening with friends, especially now I'm so far away from home."  
  
"You're making new friends and memories over here now." Sarah told her. "Are you missing home?"  
  
Putting her head to the side, Dani thought about her answer. "Umm, yes and no. There's obviously reasons I left, which you both know but... I guess I miss my gran and my friends mostly. I FaceTime or call them when I can but other than that, I'm actually loving being over here in England."  
  
It was then that Sarah decided to throw a little spice into the conversation. "Maybe it's time we set you up on a date..." Before Dani could respond there was a knock at the door. "Oh, saved by the bell. This conversation isn't over" she said, walking out of the room.  
  
As Sarah disappeared, Dani turned to Jamie. She gave her a look which made the florist laugh. "Its not funny" the au pair whispered. "I am _not_ gona be set up on a date by her."  
  
Jamie smiled before leaning forward in her seat. "All I'm thinking about Poppins is how much I want to kiss you right now."  
  
Before either of them could even think about moving toward the other, Sarah arrived back in the room with a couple of bags. "Jamie, be a dear and go grab some plates and forks, will ya?"  
  
The florist tutted her tongue but got up from her seat. "What did your last slave die of?"  
  
"She kept giving me lip so watch yourself, sister."  
  
As Jamie left the room, Dani turned to the other woman. "You guys are hilarious."  
  
Sarah laughed as she began to remove cartons of food from the bags. "We've always been like this. To anyone that didn't know better, you'd think we _were_ actually sisters. She's not really one for soppy, lovey dovey stuff so we communicate by giving eachother a hard time. She knows I love her though and I've always got her back. I've got yours now too. If there's anything you need to talk about and you can't get through to your friends back home, you come to me, OK?"  
  
"That's sweet, thank you."  
  
For the next couple of hours, the women talked, laughed and shared stories of times gone by. To the American’s relief, Sarah seemed to have forgotten the comment she’d made earlier about setting her up on a date. There was only one person Dani was interested in dating and she hoped that soon, they could actually start what was meant to be their second date.

When Sarah finally excused herself to go to the toilet, it took mere seconds for Jamie and Dani to get to their feet and for the first time that night share a kiss. It started out soft and slow but the hunger soon took over.  
  
Eventually breaking apart, Jamie rubbed her thumb over the au pairs jaw. "Well, least the kiss was worth the wait."  
  
Dani smiled as she rubbed her nose against the florists. "I think it's time you and I got outta here."  
  
"Yea, but how we gona do it? She's gona want us staying for a while yet. Wouldn't surprise me if she asks us to stop over."  
  
That wouldn't work for the American. Not after she’d been looking forward to seeing Jamie's flat...and over stuff. "How about I say I'm not feeling too good and you offer to take me home? How's your acting skills?"  
  
Jamie scrunched up her nose. "Ugh, probably shite Dan but I guess we’ll find out." After one more sneaky kiss, they went back to their seats just in time for Sarah coming in.

"I'm just gona head up to the toilet..." Dani said, almost rushing out of the room. Jamie had to bite her bottom lip to stop from laughing. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the other woman in the room.  
  
"What's that about?" Sarah asked, retaking her seat on the sofa.  
  
"Uhh, don't know. She said her stomach was a bit sore. Maybe them prawns have poisoned her."  
  
Sarah snorted. "You'd love that wouldn't ya? If she'd _actually_ gotten food poisoning from her meal."  
  
Jamie held up a hand. "Hey, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I do enjoy saying I told you so though."  
  
"Mhmm." Sarah looked at her friend and smiled. "So, what do you think of Dani?"  
  
Deciding to play it cool, Jamie shrugged. "Seems like a nice enough lass. For an American."   
  
Sarah laughed before narrowing her eyes. "There’s something going on with you two. I can feel it."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Come on, admit it. You like her." She watched as Jamie feigned disinterest. She wasn’t stupid though and the fact Jamie had started fidgeting with the seam of her jeans was a total giveaway. She'd seen the sly little glances and smiles the 2 women had sent eachother over for the last few hours. And what was with Dani being at the shop today…taking Jamie lunch? Yea, there was definitely something going on. "You should ask her out..."  
  
Jamie laughed nervously. "What? Don't be daft. What have I got to offer her?"  
  
Sarah frowned. "Are you kidding me right now, Jamie? You have got so much to offer someone. You’re beautiful, inside and out. You have your own business and flat and to be honest, if people heard your story and the things you've been through since you were born, they'd wonder how you still had the strength to flash that infectious smile of yours. Sure you might be guarded and with good reason but Jamie, you are an amazing woman and I'm proud of you. You've done so well for yourself and Dani would be lucky to even just get a chance with you."  
  
The florist was beginning to feel a little hot under the collar. "Christ, Sarah. Gay much?"  
  
"Oh shut up, you arsehole. It's the truth. Just think about it. I reckon you 2 would be an amazing couple."  
  
Taking a long sip of her wine, Jamie tried to relax her beating heart. She hated that Sarah was able to make her feel like this. Truth was, no one in the world knew her better than her best friend and she knew exactly how to push her buttons and make her squirm.  
  
"It's OK to like someone, you know?" Sarah continued. "Maybe it might be time you took them walls down and let someone in."  
  
"Thanks for the advice" Jamie said, though her tone was sarcastic. She was glad when Dani re-entered the room, taking the focus off of her and this topic of conversation.  
  
"Guys, I think I'm gona head off. Don't think that food agreed with me." She emphasized her point by rubbing at her stomach.  
  
Jamie struggled to keep the smirk off her face. "Well, that's why you should never get prawns in your food. Dodgy little fuckers."  
  
"Yea, maybe that's a lesson learned."  
  
"Jamie, stop looking so smug" Sarah scolded, throwing a cushion towards her friend. "Maybe you should see her home. I can order an uber." She grabbed her phone, looking for the taxi app.  
  
Jamie and Dani shared a look, both equally relieved that the plan was working better than they'd anticipated. "Yea, alright but if you end up shitting in the uber, I ain't paying."  
  
"I feel bad deciding on Chinese food tonight. Maybe we should have gone with a pizza or something instead. I hope you’re gona be OK" Sarah said. "There, uber's on the way."  
  
Jamie couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at how genuinely concerned Sarah was for the au pair. Maybe she should stop the whole charade and just tell her friend what was going on...but then, she just didn’t know if she was quite ready for it. To admit she actually liked someone was a big deal for Jamie. It was new territory. She didn't want to rush it and she certainly didn't want the added pressure of people knowing until she knew what was happening herself. One day Sarah would understand.  
  
"I'm sorry were having to cut the night short" Dani said, which wasn't a total lie. Like Jamie, she was feeling quite guilty for lying to their friend.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. There's plenty more nights we can do this, Dan. Right now, all you have to think about is going home and looking after yourself. Drink lots of fluids."  
  
Dani smiled at the other woman. "I will. I've had a great night."  
  
"Minus the shits..." Jamie input.  
  
They made small talk for a couple more minutes before Sarah announced the uber was outside. Saying their goodbyes, Jamie followed the au pair down the path and into the uber. Once the door was closed, the florist told the driver their destination before looking at the American. "I feel a little bad..."  
  
Dani nodded. "I know, I do too but to be honest, we already had plans before she came into the shop this morning."  
  
"True, but let's not forget it was _you_ that agreed to the plans in the first place, instead of saying you were you know, _busy_."  
  
Reaching out, the au pair took hold of the florists hand. Lacing their fingers, she gave them a squeeze as she smiled at the English woman. "I know, it's my bad."  
  
As much as she wanted to lean in and kiss Dani's lips, Jamie didn't want to give the driver a show. Instead, she gave the hand in her's a squeeze before looking out of the window.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived outside of the pub. Like most weekends, the bar was crowded. Some stood outside, smoking tabs and talking more loudly then was probably necessary. Thanking the driver, Jamie got out and made her way around the back of the car, finally coming up alongside the au pair. Placing her hand on the American's elbow, she guided her towards her front door. "This way, Poppins."  
  
"Hiya Jamie, love. You alright?"  
  
The florist nodded her head towards one of the women smoking on the far left. "Alright, Jenn. I'm good thanks. Enjoy your night." Getting her keys out, she slipped her front door key in the lock before pushing the door open. "After you..." she said, indicating for the au pair to go ahead.  
  
Closing and locking the door behind her, Jamie followed the other woman up the wooden stairs. "Living rooms just down the hall there if you..." Her words were cut short when the au pair cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. She felt a tongue immediately seek entrance which ofcourse she readily accepted. Their mouths duelled for a few moments before Jamie pulled back. "Or I could introduce you to the bedroom?" Receiving a grin, Jamie leant back in. As their mouths met once more she slowly guided them in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
"What song is this?"  
  
Jamie opened her eyes as she moved her head slightly to the right; her lips coming to rest on top of the au pairs head. "Its Billie Holiday, the very thought of you."  
  
"It sounds quite old. I don't think I've ever heard it before." Her thumb continued to softly rub the skin just under Jamie's left breast. After an hour or so of making love, Jamie had told her Alexa to start playing her chilled music playlist. For the last 15 minutes they'd lain there, listening to a variety of Jamie's favourite songs.  
  
"Yea, it's old. I think the old ones tend to be the best. There's more meaning in the words. They don’t make them like they used to. That's what I think anyway."  
  
Dani smiled as she craned her neck, looking up into the florists eyes. "I really like it." She went quiet for a few moments, letting the song play out. "You know how it says I see your face in every flower? Everytime I see flowers now, I think of you."  
  
Jamie smiled before leaving a soft kiss on top of the au pairs head. "There's worse things to be linked with." Her fingers began to stroke gently up and down the soft skin of Dani's back. "Give me a song…just one song that means something to you. I'll listen to it and then I'll know you better."  
  
The au pair stayed quiet for a few moments, racking her brains to think of a song. "I literally can't think of one. There's so many I love. What about you? Do you have one?"  
  
A smile graced the florists lips. "Yea. If I'm ever having a low day and need a pick me up, I stick on I gotta be me by Sammy Davis Jr. Another old one but it just clicks with me, you know? Sarah will tell you it's my go to karaoke song."  
  
Lifting herself up on to left elbow, Dani smiled down at the florist. "You sing karaoke?"  
  
"Literally only when I'm falling down drunk and get dragged up on stage and I sound _horrendous_. You don't really care after the jaggerbombs make an appearance though."  
  
"I bet you sound like an angel." Jamie's laughter caused the au pairs heart to flutter. The sound of it had quickly become her favourite thing to listen to.  
  
"Oh, Poppins I almost feel bad for you thinking that. Seriously, I'mbad. _Really_ bad" she repeated before laughing.  
  
"Show me...sing something."  
  
"Not a chance, buttercup. I'm not drunk enough for that and it’d only put you off me."  
  
Shaking her head, Dani's hair fell around her face. "You really wouldn't."  
  
Bringing a hand up, Jamie tucked the fallen hair behind the au pairs ear. "Don't think I wona run the risk just yet." Bringing her other hand up, she wrapped it around the back of Dani's head before softly pulling her down.  
  
They kissed for several moments, getting completely lost in eachother and not for the first time that night. Lifting her body, the florist turned them over until she was laid on top of the other woman. Breaking from the kiss, she trailed her lips down the au pairs body. After paying some attention to each nipple, she continued her journey south. She wasted no time in parting the au pairs lips with her tongue. The wetness she found caused her own clit to tighten in pleasure.  
  
"Oh, God" Dani moaned, her body almost vibrating when a firm tongue played with her clit.  
  
If heaven was a place on earth, Jamie was sure it was right here between the American’s legs. She licked her tongue though Dani's slit over and over again, spurred on by the way the other woman twitched beneath her. Eventually, she brought her hand up between the au pairs legs. Gently, she slid a finger through soft walls. Her pace started out slow while her tongue sucked harder at the top of Dani’s slit.  
  
Incoherent sounds filled the room along side the soft music still streaming out of the single speaker. Dani almost growled as she felt a 2nd finger enter her, curling up with the other, teasing her G spot. "Oh, fuck. Right there."  
  
Though her mouth was extremely busy, Jamie still managed to smirk against the au pairs slit. Picking up the pace of her fingers, she continued to hit the sweet spot that had the American curling her toes in pleasure. As the moments passed, Dani's hand flew down, fingers tangling in her hair as she pulled her closer. When she felt the au pair's body tensed, she sucked harder at her clit until finally, the women beneath came undone. Jamie held on, letting her ride out the waves of her latest orgasm.  
  
Eventually, she pushed herself back up Dani's body, resting herself along her right hand side. She couldn't help but grin at the satisfied look on the Americans face. "You back with us yet?"  
  
Dani smiled but her eyes remained closed. "I'll be right with you."  
  
Leaning in, Jamie kissed her cheek. "Take your time, Poppins. We've got all night."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after having to self iscolate after working with someone who tested positive for covid, I've had a bit of time to write. Thanks so much for the kudos and comments. Hope you enjoy the next chapter :-)

Chapter 7

She wasn't sure what it was that woke her. Whether it was the random clanking outside of the room or the unmistakeable smell of burning she didn't know but either way, Dani's eyes opened, finding the other side of the bed empty. Rolling onto her back her hand came up to cover her mouth as she yawned.

"Fuck sake."

When she heard the muffled curse words through the closed doo, she knew it was time to go and investigate. Peeling back the covers she swung her legs over the side of the bed. It took a few seconds but she finally found her knickers which she quickly slipped back up her legs. Looking around she noticed a t-shirt hanging on the back of wooden chair in the corner of the room. Picking it up, she slipped it over her head before making her way out of the bedroom.  
  
A few more swear words were muttered angrily as she neared what she assumed was the kitchen. She glanced into a couple of rooms on her way down the hallway. Having stumbled straight to the bedroom as soon as they got in the night before, minus the quick trip to the bathroom during the night, she hadn't seen the rest of the flat yet.  
  
Pushing open the kitchen door, her nose and throat were attacked by the smell of burning meat. "Yikes, everything alright in here" she asked, wafting her hand in front of her face.  
  
Being too preoccupied with taking the burnt bacon out from under the grill, Jamie didn't turn around. "Things are definitely not alright in here coz I'm a fucking muppet who doesn't know how to cook bacon" the florist replied angrily. Oven mitt on, she grabbed the handle of the grill tray, sliding it out and depositing the whole thing in the sink. It was then she let out a strangled cry of frustration.  
  
Coming further into the kitchen, the au pair moved to the window. Lifting up the lock, she pushed the side panel wide open.  
  
"I'm also too thick to even think of opening a window" Jamie said, continuing to belittle herself.  
  
Turning off the grill, Dani turned to the florist. She had to suck her lips in to her mouth to stop from laughing at the frustrated English woman. "Hey, come on, don't worry about it."  
  
Taking off the oven mitt, Jamie threw it onto the bench. "All I wanted to do was make you a nice breakfast in bed but apparently that's too advanced for a half-wit like me."  
  
Deciding she needed to perform an intervention, Dani walked up to the florist, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Hey, look at me." It a took a few seconds but Jamie finally met her gaze. She smiled, giving her tensed shoulders a squeeze. "Good morning."  
  
Letting out a long breath, Jamie visibly relaxed. "Morning" she muttered before looking at the floor in defeat.  
  
"So, breakfast didn't go quite as you planned but the thought was there and I appreciate it." Looking over the florists shoulder she noticed the hob was on. "What's in the pan?"  
  
Jamie sighed theatrically. "Was meant to be poaching some eggs aswell but even reading through Google's step by step instructions, they've still come out looking like some sort of dementor from Harry Potter. Its fucking pathetic that a 29 year old cant even poach an egg."  
  
Even though Jamie appeared to be in a massive huff with herself, Dani still found the situation rather amusing. "Hey, don't put yourself down. It's hard to poach an egg, you know? Its the _hardest_ of the eggs to cook. There's a certain... _skill_ to it. You have to get the temperature just right, then there's the right amount of vinegar you need to..."  
  
" _Vinegar?_? Google didn't tell me anything about adding vinegar."  
  
Dani smiled. "Everyone's different but I've found that adding a splash of vinegar helps solidify the egg white quicker. Stops them looking like... _dementors_ as you like to put it" she finished with a wink.  
A pout had formed on the florists lips as Dani began to explain how to make the perfect poached egg. "Can you tell I don't do this very often, Poppins?"  
  
The au pair flashed a smile. "Well, I feel honoured that you gave it a go for me." Leaning in, she brushed their lips together a few times. "How about we make breakfast together? I kind of owe you one anyway after you had to rush out yesterday morning." She smiled again when the pout remained on the florists face. "Stop sulking."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You _so_ are. I work with kids remember? I've seen that face a million times."  
  
Wrapping her arms around the au pairs waist, Jamie pulled her closer. "Ok, fine. I'll let you cook me breakfast." As she leant in, Dani pulled back.  
  
"Nu uh…I said we're doing it _together_." Dropping a quick kiss on the florists lips, she pulled out of the embrace. "So come on, this is home economics 101. First things first, we get rid of this mess and start from scratch."  
  
Xxxxxxxxx  
  
"Have to admit, I'm glad Amy and Sam are home this weekend."   
  
With the kids' parents home for the weekend, Dani wasn't on duty again until the following morning. The au pair smiled as she looked back at the florist from the other side of the sofa. "I’m glad too."  
  
After preparing a successful breakfast together, they'd moved into the living room to watch some Sunday morning TV while they ate. Since then they'd thrown the blanket from the back of the sofa over their legs and decided to get to know one another better.  
  
"You know, I've only just realised I don't even know your last name."  
  
"Taylor" Jamie told her. "Its actually the only thing of my mother's I've still got."  
  
Dani offered a sad smile. "You don't see her at all?"  
  
The florist shook her head. "Nope. Last time I saw her was...11 years ago, maybe. She was having a drink with some fat guy in a club me and some mates went to. She saw me, looked away and I just left."  
  
The au pairs hands stroked softly over Jamie's feet which were nestled between her thighs. "Have you ever thought about getting in contact with her again?"  
  
Jamie immediately shook her head. "Never. What's the point in reaching out to someone who never even wanted you to begin with? If I'm honest, I don't think of her as my mum. She's just the woman that gave birth to me. My real mum, the one that actually gave a shit about me just died the other week. Julie genuinely loved me and if it hadn't been for her..." She trailed off, preferring not to let her mind think about the what if's.  
  
There'd been many times in the past ofcourse that Jamie _had_ wondered what her life would have been like if it hadn't been for the intervention of Sarah and her family. Would she have been destined for a life like her birth mother? Shoplifting, soliciting, addicted to drugs... It didn't bare thinking about. The only thing that mattered though was that she had escaped that life and not everyone was that lucky.  
  
"I find it hard to imagine someone not wanting you in their life. I mean, I've known you, what...a week and a half but I feel like you've already become someone really important to me. I don't want to scare you off or anything but I feel like you're a really special person and I find myself just wanting to be around you."  
  
Jamie laughed, not quite believing or understanding how anyone could find her that interesting. "I'm honestly the most boring person you'll ever meet, Dani."  
  
Dani shook her head. "I think you're not as boring as you think you are, Jamie. You're intriguing and you're honestly the most beautiful woman I've ever met."  
  
Jamie laughed once more as she felt her cheeks begin to flush. "Piss off, Poppins. There’s plenty other women out there alot more attractive than me." She wasn't used to having someone say all these wonderful things about her. If she was honest, it made her a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey..." Dani started. Pushing the florists feet off to the side, she lifted herself up, rearranging her body until she was leant on all fours above the other woman. "I'm being serious, you moron. You're absolutely gorgeous. I don't need any one to tell me I'm totally punching above my weight."  
  
Again Jamie laughed. "Alright now I _know_ you're joking coz you're hot, Dani. Like... _really hot._ And I know I give you a hard time about being an American and stuff but you're accent is actually pretty cool."  
  
Smirking, Dani lowered her face letting her lips meet with the florists. They kissed for a minute or so before Dani lay herself along Jamie's side. "Have you heard that song what makes you beautiful by One Direction?"  
  
Jamie furrowed her brows. "Ugh, yea...bit too cheesy for me though, Poppins."  
  
The au pair laughed as she lifted her head. "I had a feeling you'd say that but the words are very fitting. I know you said you prefer the old ones but there are some decent new songs that have alot of meaning behind them too." Putting her head back on the florists shoulder she started to sing the chorus to the song. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed."  
  
Jamie in the meantime began to laugh. "Nooo, my ears. _My ears_." She brought her free hand up to cover her face as Dani continued to sing to her.  
  
"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know-oh-ohhh, you don't know you're beautiful."  
  
"What I can't believe is that you're a fan of cheesy British pop music. This changes everything, Dani."  
  
The au pair laughed as she squeezed the body next to her. "I admit it. I'm addicted to cheesy British pop."  
  
Shaking her head, Jamie looked back into blue eyes. "I was just starting to like you aswell. Such a shame."  
  
Grinning mischievously, Dani leant in leaving a series of kisses on the florists lips. "You're telling me you don't have any guilty music pleasures?"  
  
"Nope. Not-a-one."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Dani wasn't convinced. Moving her hand down, she began tickling the florist. "Liar. Tell me your guilty music pleasure."  
  
Jamie began to thrash her body from side to side, trying to escape the torture but it seemed the au pair was alot stronger than she appeared. Her struggles and cries for mercy continued for a few seconds until she relented. "Ok, fine. I'll tell you. _I'll tell you_ " she repeated when strong fingers continued to poke at her sides. "You're freakishly strong, you know that?"  
  
"Spill the beans, flower girl."  
  
Huffing, the florist pushed some loose hair from her face. "Ok fine but this goes no further, comprende? Got a reputation to uphold and all that." She let out a sigh. "So I may have a very small soft spot for.. _.Little Mix_."  
  
The au pairs eyes widened before she cupped Jamie's cheek. "You realise they're also British and pretty cheesy, right? You're admitting you like something you've just totally ripped into me about?"  
  
Pursing her lips in thought, Jamie shook her head. "They're British, sure but I wouldn't call them necessarily cheesy."  
  
"Oh please, double standards much? You know they're cheesy otherwise you wouldn't try to hide the fact you like them."  
  
The American had her there. "Ok, fine. You win."  
  
With a triumphant smile, Dani stroked her thumb along the florists jaw before leaning in. Kissing this woman had become like an addiction for the au pair. She could quite happily lie there and kiss her all day...infact, for the next hour or so, that's exactly what they did.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Here you go, love."  
  
Smiling, Dani took hold of the offered cup. "Thanks."  
  
With her own cup in hand, Jamie sat back down on the sofa. The rest of the morning had passed in a blur as the 2 women had gotten lost in one another all over again. Now, early afternoon they sat back with a cup of tea and some music playing quietly in the background.  
  
There was something that had been niggling in the back of Jamie's mind for the last few hours. After feeling herself beginning to fall more deeply for the au pair with every passing minute, she was left wondering how long the American planned to be over in the UK. Was it a temporary stay with a means to an end or did she have plans to stay more long term? If it were the former, she worried what that would mean for them. Not that she was looking to jump into something right now with both feet but she couldn't help but think this thing between them had potential. For the first time in her life she'd found someone she wanted to give a relationship a go with.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Breaking from her trance, Jamie looked at the au pair. "Sorry?"  
  
"You looked deep in thought there. You OK?"  
  
The florist nodded, currently in 2 minds of whether or not she wanted to have this conversation right now. Especially when they were having such a nice day together. "Yea...I. It's nothing."  
  
"You can tell me, you know? If something's bothering you..."  
  
Feeling like she didn't have a choice, she had a sip of her tea, taking a few extra moments in order to figure out how she'd put her thoughts into words. "I was just wondering what your plans were....long term? Like, do you plan on going back to the States at some point?"  
  
Dani shrugged. "Honestly, I haven't really thought about it."  
  
Jamie nodded. "I don't really know how the whole visa thing works. I take it you're here on a working visa or something, yea?"  
  
"Actually, no. I'm here on an ancestry visa." She smiled when the florist gave her a confused look. "My dad's mother was born in the UK which meant I could apply for the ancestry visa. Took a few months and cost a few hundred dollars but it's all been worth it. If I'd come over on another visa I wouldn't have been able to work or stay longer than 6 months. With this one, I can stay up to 5 years before I have to leave or re-apply."  
  
"Oh" Jamie said. "5 years.."  
  
Dani nodded, smiling at the florist. "Yea. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I love my job and I've recently met some pretty special people too." She winked when Jamie looked at her. "Who knows, maybe one day I could put roots down here."  
  
"I love a good flower pun" Jamie told her with a grin.  
  
Dani laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
Taking another sip of her tea, the florist looked back at the au pair. "Do you ever think about going back into teaching? Like, in a school?"  
  
"I do miss it. I think after working with Amy's kids, I'd probably prefer teaching kindergarten or elementary school kids."  
  
"We call it nursery and primary school over here, Poppins."  
  
Dani rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."  
  
Laughing, Jamie nodded her head. "You know, anytime I hear the word kindergarten I automatically think of Arnold Schwarzenegger."  
  
The au pair began to giggle. "I love that movie."  
  
"Yea, me too. Lost count of how many time I've watched it. They're always playing it on ITV2."  
  
"What's your favourite movie?" Dani asked before taking another sip of her hot tea.  
  
"Hmmm. Tough one. There's a few on my list but I'd probably have to say A League of their Own. The women's baseball one."  
  
Dani nodded. "You're kidding? I was totally gona say that too."  
  
The florist laughed. "Really? Sounds like we've got more in common then we realised. Anyway, you never told me your full name earlier or is it just Dani, like Cher or Madonna...?"  
  
The au pair laughed. "Not quite. Its Clayton. Danielle Victoria Clayton."  
  
Nodding, Jamie moved her had to stroke along the au pairs thigh. "Pretty. I don't have a middle name. Just regular old, boring Jamie Taylor."  
  
Reaching her arm out, Dani laid it across Jamie's shoulders. "If you continue to put yourself down I may need to get physical with you."  
  
The florist raised an eyebrow. "That a promise?"  
  
Dani rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean the sexy kind of physical. I meant like a severe beating or something."  
  
Jamie smirked, raising an eyebrow at the other woman. "Right, got ya. Best watch what I say around you then, eh?"  
  
After a brief kiss, Dani rested her head against the florists shoulder. "I've really loved spending the day with you."  
  
"Yea me too, love. Best day I've had in a long while if I'm honest. You're welcome to stay as long as you want aswell. I'd say I'll cook your tea but after this morning's breakfast disaster, that might be pushing it."  
  
The au pair laughed, lifting her head from Jamie's shoulder. "We could always order something from deliveroo? Sarah told me about it the other week. My treat?"  
  
"Yea, strangely I'm very familiar with that company" the florist told her with a wink. Just then her phone buzzed on the table. Reaching forward she put her cup down before picking up the device. "Ah, speaking of Sarah..." she started before reading out the text. "So I saw something interesting on my uber app just now... the ride lastnight only went to your house? What did you do with Dani?" She looked up to find the American biting her lip. "Forgot she ordered it on her account."  
  
"What you gona tell her?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Not sure." In all honesty, the florist felt alot more settled after having her earlier conversation with au pair. Knowing the other woman was sticking around for a while and that she was as invested as she herself was had diminished any doubts she'd been feeling the day before. "She's typing again."  
  
"You're on whatsapp so she knows you've seen her message."  
  
Looking back at the screen, Sarah's message popped up. _"I've text her a few times this morning but had no reply. I'm starting to get worried..."  
_ _  
_"Shoot, my cells in your bedroom" Dani said before getting up and going in search of the device.  
  
Feeling even more guilty, the florist was at a crossroads of what to say. Chewing the inside of her mouth she began typing out a reply. _"Hey chick, don't stress. Poppins needed the loo when we got back so she ended up just crashing here."_ She stopped typing as Dani came back in the room.   
  
"I've never even thought to check my phone today. You're very distracting" she said, bending down to kiss Jamie's head before settling back in the cushions. "3 messages and 2 missed calls, all from Sarah. Haven't opened them yet so she doesn't know I've seen them."  
  
"I've started replying...told her you needed the loo when we got here so you just stopped over. Not sure what else to tell her."  
  
Dani smiled as she regarded the florist. "Its your call. I'm happy either way."  
  
Looking back at her cell she blew out a long breath. Sending the message, she clicked on the camera icon and turned it onto selfie mode. Looking at the au pair she nudged her head towards the phone. "Lets put her out of her misery eh?" Leaning in, Dani flashed a mega watt smile down the camera. Picture taken, Jamie smiled at the image. "Think we look pretty good considering we've been slobbing ‘round here all day."  
  
"Will you send it to me too?"  
  
Looking back at her phone, Jamie sent the image off to Sarah before opening her previous conversation with the au pair. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks. What do you think Sarah's gona say?"  
  
Going back into her conversation with Sarah, she showed the screen to the au pair. "She's typing so we'll find out soon enough."  
  
Dani chewed on the inside of her mouth. "So, you’re OK with her knowing?"  
  
Slowly nodding, Jamie leant back. "Yea, I think I am. I think I was just nervous coz this sort of thing is new for me. I've dated in the past but it rarely went past the one date. Never spent 2 nights in a row with someone.” She gave the au pair a little smile.  
  
Dani shook her head disbelievingly. "I don't get how a woman like you has never had a relationship."  
  
Shrugging, Jamie flopped her head on the back cushion. "Probably my fault to be honest. I keep myself to myself. Don't go looking for anything. Any date I've had in the past...they've just never been interesting enough for me to meet them again."  
  
Dani nodded, her eyes gazing back into blue. "And what about me?"  
  
That was the question. What about Dani? What was it about the American that had caught Jamie's interest? Her beauty had been obvious from the moment she'd walked in the shop. The florists attraction to her had been instantaneous, but her attraction to the au pair went deeper than just her physical appearance. "You, Poppins are different."  
  
"Coz I'm interesting?"  
  
Jamie laughed slightly. "Yea, you're interesting. And...I kind of enjoy spending time with you." That was a total understatement and she knew it.  
  
The au pair smiled before laughing. "Well I kind of enjoy spending time with you too." Leaning in she pressed her lips softly on top of the florists. A few moments later she pulled back, looking down at Jamie's phone. "She's sent like 5 messages."  
  
Lifting her head from the cushion, Jamie looked down at her phone. _"Umm, what?" "Did you guys...you know?" "Is that picture from now or earlier?" "I'm so confused." "You 2 look so cute together."  
_ _  
_The women laughed as they read the messages. "We do look really cute together" Dani said, pressing her lips into Jamie's cheek. "I might be a total sap and make it my home screen picture. Would you mind?"  
  
"It's your phone, buttercup. You'll sharp get sick of seeing my ugly mug everytime you use your phone though."  
  
Dani scoffed. "I very much doubt that."  
  
Jamie watched on as Dani unlocked her phone and began changing her home screen lock. Though she tried to down play it, the fact the au pair was putting her picture as her screen lock had created a warming sensation in her chest. This was definitely a first. Smiling, she looked from the phone to Dani. Unable to resist the urge she leant in, leaving a small kiss on her shoulder. Looking back at her own phone she saw a couple more new messages from her friend. With a smile, she typed out a reply. "Come to the shop for lunch tomorrow and I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good to see you enjoyed the last chapter and their day together. I've been contemplating adding some drama into the story but I find myself thinking that these 2 deserve nothing but fluff. What are your thoughts? Thanks for reading and as always, thank you for the kudos and comments. You never fail to make me smile and laugh. Stay safe :-)

Chapter 8

"And that's your change" Jamie said, handing the coins over to the young man. “Have a good day, mate.” Watching him leave she sat back down in her rickety wooden chair, grabbing her phone off the desk as she went. Seeing a new message she smiled.

 _"I really need to think about learning to drive. It would make running these errands a heck of alot easier. Is Sarah there yet?_ _”  
_ _  
_Looking out of the shop window, Jamie saw no sign of her friends imminent arrival. _"Not yet but she usually gets out around now so she'll not be long. I can teach you to drive. I'll take you somewhere quiet and let you get a feel for it. Lessons round here can be mega expensive but I'll let you repay me in other ways..."_ She added several winking emojis to the end of the text.  
  
With a smirk on her face she closed the app. Before locking the phone she let her eyes linger on the new picture she'd set as her home screen earlier that morning. Yes, she'd become one of _those_ people that puts pictures of the person they're dating on their phone screen. How did this happen?! It was less than 2 weeks ago she hadn’t even heard of Dani Clayton and yet here she was, 13 days later and the American au pair had become the first person she thought of in a morning and the last person she thought of before going to sleep.  
  
How was it that someone could just come into your life and suddenly mean the world to you? Wasn't that the sort of thing you only saw in the movies? Had she become some chick flick cliché? Thing was even if that were the case, Jamie didn't mind one little bit. She was hooked on this feeling that maybe, just _maybe_ she'd met someone who would change everything for her.  
  
Feeling her phone vibrate again she quickly unlocked the screen. _"Is that right? In what ways would you like to be re-paid? I have some suggestions I think might appeal to you."  
_ _  
_Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Jamie quickly replied. _"_ _I’m open to_ _suggestions. I'm sure we can come to some arrangement..."_ Too caught up in sending her message she didn't realise someone had come into her shop until a bag was dropped down on her desk. "Fuck sake, Sarah. Scared the life outta me there."  
  
Hands on hips, the blonde looked down at her friend. _“_ _You_ , have got a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A short time later, Jamie had gotten her friend up to speed with everything that had happened between herself and Dani since the day they had met. Sarah had listened with intrigue but had also felt pissed when she'd been lied to about Dani having the shits. She'd been genuinely worried...even more so when she couldn't get in contact with her the next day.  
  
"Come on, mate. Don't be like that."  
  
Sarah huffed as she tore off a piece of cake, shoving it in her mouth. "I just can't believe, after _everything_ we've been through that you would keep this from me."  
  
The florist sighed. "I'm not used to this happening to me, Sarah. You've had relationships before. You've fallen for guys more times than I can count..."  
  
Sarah tutted her tongue. "Alot of those times I was mistaking love and lust."  
  
"Whatever, point is I've never met anyone that's made me feel like this. I cant get her out of my head. My stomachs doing this constant flippy thing anytime she texts me. I mean, I changed my bloody home screen picture to that selfie of me and her for Christ sake. She's got me doing crazy shite like this and I don't even feel bad about it."  
  
Sarah smirked as she chewed on her cake. As disappointed as she felt to have been kept in the dark, she had to admit she was feeling excited for her friend. "Wow, so this is _serious_ then?" she said with a smirk.  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes. "Bite me, dick head. It's a big deal for me, you know that."  
  
Reaching out, Sarah squeezed her friends upper arm. "I know it is, sweetheart. I hope you don't think I'm gona stop giving you a hard time just because you've fallen in love."  
  
"Steady on. No one said anything about the L word."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "You might not be ready to say it and sure it's only been a week but this is definitely young love in the making here, Jamie. You're not gona be a couple of U-hauling lesbians though, are you?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jamie threw a crisp at her friend. "Give me a break. That's not gona happen. I mean, I only dropped her back off home at 8 clock lastnight and sure, I'm kind of itching to be back with her again, but we’re not gona move in together any time soon. We're just _dating_."  
  
Sarah couldn't keep the grin off her face. For years now she'd waited for someone to come into Jamie’s life and inject a little excitement. Who'd have thought that a young American woman would come into their lives completely out of the blue and almost knock Jamie off of her feet? Fate sure worked in the most unexpected of ways. "I knew at mum's wake there was something there. When I found the 2 of you in the garden, necking that wine I just knew something would happen. Then her bringing you lunch on Saturday... _very random_ or at least I thought it was. How was I to know you'd been finger banging her all night though?"  
  
Jamie laughed as she fiddled with the pull tab on top of her can of Pepsi. "Feel like she's turned me into a right old sap, mate. I didn't want the weekend to end."  
  
Never in her life had Sarah seen her friend look so smitten. "You've got it bad, kid. I take it the sex is good?"  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you about that."  
  
"What? Come on, we always talk about our sex lives."  
  
Shaking her head, the florist leant back in her chair. "Not this time."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Sarah began to smile. "This time it means something, eh? I get it. So, when are you seeing her next?"  
  
"Not sure. Amy and Sam are going off to Italy tomorrow morning so she's got the brats full time until Friday." The thought of not seeing the au pair again until the weekend had been playing heavy on Jamie's mind. She knew it would probably do them good to not see eachother everyday but at the same time, her body craved to be in Dani's company.  
  
"Just because she's working, doesn't mean she can't see you. You're the kids' aunt for God sake. It wouldn't be out of place for you to go along and see her. If you didn't want to see the kids then you could always sneak over there after they've gone to bed. Get your fill of lesbian action" she said, winking at the laughing florist.  
  
"It's not just about the sex..." Though she wasn't going to deny that the sex with Dani was out of this world.  
  
"Yea, I get it you've fallen hook, line and sinker for everything about her but come on, sex at the start of a relationship is always exciting."  
  
"I told you, were not in a relationship. We're _dating_."  
  
Leaning forward in her seat, Sarah raised an eyebrow. "It's only a matter of time before you'll be calling her your girlfriend." She clapped her hands together with excitement. "You're actually going to have a girlfriend for the first time in you life, Jamie. I'm so excited for you."  
  
The florist rolled her eyes as she pointed a finger towards her friend. "You see _this_ is exactly why I didn't want to tell you yet."  
  
Sarah waved her off. "Stop being so sensitive. This is _exciting_. Embrace it and let her make you happy. God knows you deserve it."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Instead of passing the drive way to the main house, Jamie brought her van to stop in front of the garage nearest the front door. She looked through the passenger window towards the house where she found Dani peeking out through the bay window. With a smile she began to exit the van and make her way to the front door.  
  
They'd managed to make it until Wednesday before the pull to see one another became too strong. That said, they'd still been in contact on and off every day, either by texting or calling eachother. Gone were the days where Jamie's lull in business had her twiddling her thumbs with boredom. Dani had kept her entertained with her light hearted banter and dirty minded innuendos during every shift this week.  
  
After a particularly dirty phone call the evening before, Dani had suggested the florist come over once she'd gotten the kids off to sleep. Deciding 3 days of pining was long enough, Jamie had readily accepted the invitation.  
  
The door opened before she'd even had a chance to lift her hand to knock. Smiling, she stepped over the threshold, moving out of the way so the au pair could close the door. "Evening, Poppins." She'd thought of bringing some flowers along but decided if she did that all the time, it would somehow lose meaning.  
  
"Hey." Taking her hand from the door handle she stepped forward, her lips automatically seeking the florists.  
  
Jamie's left hand came up to cup the back of Dani's head. She breathed deeply into the kiss, her body almost buzzing with excitement at being back in the au pairs company.  
  
After a few moments, Dani pulled back but only slightly as she rested her forehead against the one in front. "Would it be rude if I dragged you upstairs and took your clothes off?"  
  
A soft chuckle left Jamie's mouth. "Honestly, I think it'd be rude if you didn't."  
  
Pulling back, Dani took hold of the florists hand, tugging her towards the staircase. They both giggled quietly as the au pair led Jamie towards her bedroom. As they passed the children's rooms she lifted her finger to her mouth, indicating for the florist to be quiet. At the bottom of the hallway they finally arrived at Dani's room. Closing the door behind them, the au pair felt herself pushed up against the the solid wood. Mouths connected in a hungry embrace, both eagerly attempting to gain the upper hand. She felt Jamie take hold of both her wrists before they were guided up above her head. Arching her back off the wood she pushed herself against the thigh that had slipped between her legs. The level of arousal she felt was absolutely blowing her mind.  
  
Bringing her own hands down to the hem of Dani's top, Jamie quickly lifted the thin material, breaking the kiss momentarily as she pulled it over her head. She glanced down, drinking in the au pairs bra clad chest. Both hands came up and cupped the mounds, squeezing them firmly within her palms.  
  
Dani in the mean time let her arms drop back down so she could grab hold of the florists head. She pulled her in for an almost bruising kiss while her feet came to life, guiding the the other woman backwards towards the bed. Before she could drop Jamie onto the bed however, the florist pulled her around and pushed _her_ on top of the mattress instead. She laughed a little while sliding higher up. "That's kinda hot" Dani said, watching as Jamie began to unbutton her own shirt.  
  
With a smirk, the florist finally opened her top, sliding it from her body. "Been thinking about this since Sunday, Poppins." Reaching down, her fingers made quick work of the button and zip of Dani's jeans before she slid them down her smooth legs. After her own jeans met the same fate, she finally climbed onto the bed, hovering herself above the other woman.  
  
They kissed for several moments before the need to be touched became overwhelming. Sliding her hand down the middle of Dani's chest and stomach, she eventually pushed her finger tips underneath the waistband of her knickers. As they dipped further, finally coming into contact with the au pairs slit she growled her approval at the abundance of wetness that had already accumulated there. "Fucking hell" she whispered, her fingers beginning to move with ease up and down her swollen lips.  
  
Once again, Dani's back arched up, this time off the mattress as she craved for the florist to extinguish the fire burning between her legs. "Jamie, you're driving me insane."  
  
Looking down into Dani's intense gaze, Jamie began to firmly rub her fingers over her clit. "What about what you're doing to me?"  
  
Eager to understand what Jamie was saying, Dani brought her own hand between their bodies, quickly sinking it beneath her knickers. She sucked in a sharp breath. "You're absolutely soaked" she breathed before the florist crashed their lips together.  
  
Their hips moved in time with one another while fingers teased, massaged and eventually pushed through slick walls. Gasps and quiet words of encouragement filled the room as they brought one another to the brink of no return.  
  
Jamie dug her head into the crook of the au pairs neck, her teeth biting down into the flesh. The act caused Dani to cry out as she felt her body begin to unravel. "Jamie, I'm..."  
  
"Let go, Dani" she whispered. She moved her hips faster against the thigh between her legs; Dani's fingers continuing to sink deep inside her own walls. "Let go. I'm right with you." Her body began to tremble from her efforts as they moved frantically against one another. With a few more thrusts, the au pair fell over the edge first, her walls contracting around the intruding fingers. Her strangled yet quiet gasps of release were enough to send Jamie toppling over the edge with her.  
  
After a minute or so, Jamie finally rolled off of the au pairs body. Her chest heaved as she tried to get her breathing under control. Turning her head, she found Dani already looking at her; a smile of pure contentment on her face. A little laugh left her mouth as she turned onto her side, propping her head up in her hand. "Right well, thanks for that. Best be off..."  
  
The au pair laughed as she too turned onto her side but instead of staying there she pushed her body all the way around, taking the florist with her. "You're going no where."  
  
Grinning, Jamie began stroking her fingers up and down Dani's back. "No, I'm not."  
  
Content to bask in the moment, American dropped her head until it came to rest on the florists chest. They stayed like that for a minute or so, happy to just be beside one another again.  
  
"You know, I went without sex for like 3 years but ever since I met you, I feel like you've awoken some insatiable beast somewhere deep inside me. What's all that about?"  
  
The au pair laughed, her body bouncing on top of the one beneath. "Well, it's good sex. _Amazing_ sex. Infact..." She pushed herself up, looking down into blue eyes. "I don't think I've ever felt this connected to someone before."  
  
Jamie smiled up at the American. "I know I haven't." As Dani dropped her face down, Jamie accepted her lips and the tongue that immediately slipped out to taste her. It wasn't long before the fire began to rage once more, claiming both women in its fiery embrace.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"You can stay you know, if you want?"

Coming to a stop at the front door, Jamie turned to face the American. "I know. It's probably best we let Amy and Sam know about us before their kids find out and tell them they woke up to find their auntie Jamie in bed with the au pair."

Dani laughed as she slipped her hands around the florists hips. "Well we could always lock the door, but I get what you're saying. I just really enjoy going to sleep beside you."

Smiling, Jamie brought her arms up to circle the Americans shoulders. "I do too and there'll be plenty of nights ahead where that can happen." She leant in, leaving a lingering kiss on Dani's lips. "What would you say to going out to dinner with me this Saturday night?"

"I’d absolutely love that."

"I know this little place, down by the river that I think you'd really like." Truth was, she had no idea where the fancy restaurants in London were but after a little Google search lastnight, she had found somewhere that had nothing but excellent reviews. The perfect setting for a romantic evening.

Dani smiled, already wishing the next few days would fly over. "Is it a fancy place? Do I need to dress up?"

Jamie nodded. "Yea, get your gladrags on, Poppins coz you and me are gona hit the town this Saturday night."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your thoughts in regards to adding a dash of drama. I've actually been typing like a mad woman the last few days. In the next 2 or 3 chapters were going to see Jamie get forced to deal with something. Wont give it a way just yet though :-) I love that you all love the ridiculous amount of fluff. Its so easy to write for them. Just a little update today. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks, things went from strength to strength for the florist and the au pair. Spending time apart had become less frequent as they'd chosen to spend the night making love and falling asleep in each others arms rather than spend the night alone. As the days had passed, other members of Sarah's family had gotten wind of the budding romance and they couldn't have been happier for the women.

Amy had ofcourse teased the florist, telling her she'd better not do anything to scare away the best au pair they'd ever had, but it was all in jest. Scaring Dani away had been the absolute last thing on Jamie's mind.  
  
"Babe, you need to stop letting your foot go up and down on the accelerator. This isn't the boogie train."  
  
"I'm _trying_ " the au pair told her. "I just get scared when the van goes faster."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jamie slipped her hand onto the American's thigh, giving it a little squeeze of encouragement. "Just relax. There's no one and nothing around and you’re barely doing 10 miles per hour. If the van speeds up too much, you can move your foot off the accelerator and put it softly on the brake."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dani flexed her fingers. They were beginning to cramp up after being wrapped tightly around the steering wheel for the last few minutes. "Ok. I can do this."  
  
Jamie smiled at her. "I know you can. You're a fucking rockstar, Poppins. You've _got_ this."  
  
Nodding her head, Dani began to slowly apply more pressure to the acceleration pedal. She could hear her heart beating inside her ears, finding the sound of it slightly distracting.

"Right, good. Now put your left foot all the way down and at the same time, put this thing down into 2nd gear" Jamie said, tapping her finger on the gear stick.

"Left foot down, shifter into 2nd" the American said aloud, more so for her own benefit. Acting out the instructions, her hand quickly moved back up to the wheel.

"See, you're a natural. Now you're gona need to start turning the wheel unless you fancy turning my bonnet into mince meat against that building up ahead."

"Negative, I do not fancy doing that." Turning the wheel to the right, she guided the car back along the empty industrial car park.

It was over 2 weeks ago now that Dani had applied for a provisional licence. When it finally arrived in the post a few days earlier, as promised, Jamie had told her she'd take her somewhere quiet one night at the end of the week. So, handing the kids off to their parents earlier that afternoon in the knowledge she had the weekend off, Dani had made her way along to Jamie's shop, ready for her shutting up for the night.

After a cheap and cheerful tea at sambuca's followed by a walk along the river, Jamie had driven them out of the busy city in search of somewhere with enough space to let the au pair get to grips with the pedals and the gear stick.

"Ok, now you need to put your left foot down again and move the gear stick up to 3rd."

Doing as instructed, Dani began to laugh and bounce slightly in her seat. "I did it."  
"Alright, alright. Steady on, love" Jamie laughed. "How come you never got your licence back in the States?"

"I don't know. Commuting to places I needed to go was easy. Even when I got my job at the school, it was only a 10 minute walk away. I guess I just never needed to drive."

"Well traffic ‘round here can be a right twat so sometimes you're better off taking the tube. Only problem there is your packed into some carriage, pressed up against someone you _really_ don't wona be pressed up against."

Dani laughed before taking a quick glance at the florist. "I wouldn't mind being pressed up against you."

Jamie smirked back at her. "You say that to all your driving instructors?"

"Only the cute ones that also happen to be my girlfriend" the au pair shot back.

The florist felt her heart flutter at Dani's reply. Shocks of excitement burst from her chest, shooting through her veins all the way to her finger tips and the tips of her toes. "Slow the car down a minute."  
Doing as she was told, Dani put her foot softly down on the brake. "Ok, put your left foot all the way down and stop the van." She watched as the au pair followed her instructions. "Now bring the handbrake up and put the gear stick into neutral." Watching the other woman carry out each direction perfectly, as soon as the stick was put into neutral, Jamie immediately leant over, grabbing the back of Dani's head as she brought her in for a kiss. Her lips parted, her tongue pushing itself into the au pairs mouth. The kiss went on for a good few moments before Jamie finally pulled back.

The au pair looked back at her open mouthed. "Umm, _wow_. Was my driving really that good?"

Jamie laughed lightly. "No, Poppins. That kiss wasn't for your mad driving skills. You just….you called me your girlfriend."

A smile slowly grew on the au pairs face. "Well yea. I thought that's what we were, I mean it's been like a month now..."

Jamie nodded. "I know, we just...that's the first time either of us have acknowledge that that's what we are."

Bringing a hand up, Dani rubbed her thumb over the florists cheek. "Well let me say it again. You, Jamie Taylor are my girlfriend."

The florist couldn't quite believe how much her heart swelled and stomach flipped when the American repeated those words. Smiling widely she leant back in, capturing her lips once more.

Pulling back, Dani cupped her girlfriends face within her hands. "Do you think we should celebrate the occasion?" She raised an eyebrow, hoping the florist would catch her meaning.

Jamie had seen that face more times than she could count over the last month. Grinning, she tipped her head to the right. "Get in the back, now."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The following evening, once Jamie had finished work she'd made her way over to the guest house, bringing with her a couple of cheese feast pizzas from morrisons. How a margarita could be anyone's favourite pizza, she had no idea, but it's what Dani liked and she liked making Dani happy.  
  
After eating they flicked through Netflix until finally agreeing to watch a horror movie. Even from the opening credits of Sinister, Dani was shitting herself. She had her body more or less curled around the florists side beneath the blanket. Jamie didn't mind ofcourse.  
  
"Oh my God" Dani near shouted. "Did you see that? There was something there."  
  
Jamie couldn't help but laugh at the au pairs reaction. "Yea, I saw it. Just remember, it's _not real_ , babe." As she moved her head to kiss the American's cheek, a ringing sounded from the table in front of the sofa.  
  
Leaning forward, Dani picked up her iPad. "My mom's looking to FaceTime."  
  
"Oh, OK" Jamie started. Picking up the remote she paused the movie whilst also shuffling a little further away from the au pair. As far as she knew, Dani's mother didn't know anything about her. Infact, she wasn't sure if Dani had even spoken to her in the last couple of months.  
  
Accepting the call, Dani watched as the image of her mother came onto the screen. "Hey, mom."  
  
"Ah there she is" the older woman started. "Haven't heard from you in a few weeks. I was starting to get worried."  
  
"Yea, I've been quite busy to be honest. I spoke to nana a few days ago."  
  
"She did mention, yes. So, how's things over in England?"  
  
Dani nodded. "Things are good, mom. The kids keep me on my toes through the week but usually on the weekends I'm free."  
  
"Bit like being at the school still. How are you doing for money?"  
  
"Ok. The sale of the flat over there went through a few weeks back so I have the funds in my account now."  
  
"Yes I had heard. I actually have some news. Your brother and Casey came around for dinner lastnight. She's 4 months pregnant."  
  
Jamie had been trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation as she messed around on her phone but she couldn't ignore what she'd just heard. She looked over at the au pair who it seemed had completely frozen.  
  
"Did you hear me, Danielle? I know the news might come as a bit of a shock to you, but the 2 of them are very much in love. They're both very excited, as are your father and me."  
  
Though her mouth was severely dry, Dani somehow managed to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything to me but it might be an idea to send your brother a message of congratulations."  
  
The au pair heard the florist next to her mumble something under her breath but she couldn't quite make it out. "Yea, I'm not gona do that. I cut ties with the both of them a long time ago. I've got no interest in congratulating them, or getting in contact with them at all for that matter."  
  
The older woman sighed on the end if the conversation. "I do wish you'd let this go, Danielle. You need to realise that what happened was for the greater good. You and Casey were never going to be a _real thing_. There'll be someone out there for you. You never know, maybe some dashing Englishman will catch your eye."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Dani turned to look at Jamie. Signalling for her to come closer, she looked back at the screen. "Yea, umm just because I've come to a new country, doesn't mean I'm any less gay then I was back home. You're right when you say there'll be someone out for me there though. Infact, she's sitting next to me right now." As Jamie came up alongside her, she moved the iPad so they were both on the screen.  
  
"Alright, Mrs Clayton.” The florist smiled down the camera.  
  
Looking at the screen, Dani could tell her mother was slightly shocked. "I met Jamie over a month ago. She's the unofficial adopted sister of my boss."  
  
They watched as the older woman furrowed her brows in confusion. "Unofficial adopted sister?"  
  
Jamie laughed lightly. "Yea, it's a long story. Won't bore you with it now, love."  
  
"Right, I see. Well that was quick work. I thought you'd be more focused on your work while you were over there but I suppose it's nice to have a friend. You can be pen-pals when you come back home."  
  
Dani frowned. "Mom, I've got no plans to come back to Philadelphia anytime soon. I'm actually loving being over here. I have a job I love, friends, a _girlfriend_. I'm even learning to drive."  
  
"You can't possibly want to stay there long term, Danielle? I thought you would be there 6 months, a year at the most. Philadelphia is your home. Your family is here."  
  
"My family, _really_? You mean my homophobic parents, my conniving older brother and my cheating ex girlfriend?" A sarcastic laugh left her mouth. "Wow yea, I really must rush back to all that." She felt Jamie slip a hand over her thigh, offering her a gentle squeeze in support.  
  
"Danielle..."  
  
"No mom, you need to stop lecturing me. I'm 29 years old for crying out loud. I'm a grown woman living her life. I should thank you all really. If the last year hadn't happened...if it hadn't been for your lack of support, I would probably never have even thought of travelling. Thing is, I'm happier now then I've ever been. I _really_ am...and I don't plan on giving that up any time soon."  
  
The woman on the iPad looked visibly agitated. "Right, OK. Well, keep in touch. Let me know if you change your mind. We'll still be here when you're finished dipping your toes in European waters. Goodbye, Danielle."  
  
With a shake of her head, Dani gave her mother one last look. "Sure mom, whatever. Bye."  
  
As the screen went blank, Jamie looked at the au pair. "That was intense."  
  
Sighing, Dani placed the iPad on the table before leaning back. "That is how _every_ single conversation with my mother goes. Its been that way for the last few years. Ever since I got into a relationship with Casey. She just refuses to accept I'm a lesbian. To her, you'll only ever be _my friend_."  
  
The florist offered a half smile. "Fuck her. Fuck the lot of ‘em."  
  
A small laugh left Dani's mouth. "Yea, fuck them. I don't need them and as for Casey being pregnant... I don't actually think I care. I mean, I'd expect something like that to affect me in someway but, I don't feel anything."  
  
Jamie regarded her for a few seconds. "You've moved on. She was just a stepping stone in your life. Maybe you needed to be with her in order for you to realise you deserved so much more."  
  
Nodding, Dani looked at the florist. "I did deserve more. And it took me coming all the way over to England to find it." She left a small kiss on Jamie's lips. "Thank you for making me happy."  
  
Lifting her arm, Jamie wrapped it around the au pairs shoulders. "Its me that should be thanking you, Poppins. I think we make a pretty good team, don't you think?" Lifting her hand, she stuck her pinky finger out.  
  
Looking from Jamie's eyes to the curled little finger, Dani smiled. Lifting a hand she wrapped her own little finger around the florists. "We make an _excellent_ team." After a few kisses they got back into position ready for the rest of the movie.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Do you think this is a bad idea?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her friend. "I think the whole concept of tinder is a bad idea. Ever heard of catfish?"  
  
Sarah scoffed as she continued to walk ahead of the couple. "Do you know how many people meet online, Jamie? Here's a clue...it's _alot._ "  
  
"So why you asking for my opinion then?"  
  
"I think it sounds exciting" Dani said, squeezing the hand that was wrapped around her own. "I’ve never done online dating but I've had friends that have in the past."  
  
"Yea and how'd that work out for them?" Jamie asked.  
  
The au pair shrugged. "Some worked out, for a _while_. Others...well, some people are happy just meeting up for sex."  
  
Continuing to walk, Sarah looked over her shoulder to the pair. "I would be OK with that."  
  
Dani laughed while Jamie shook her head. "Yea well, don't blame me when he ties you up like a spit roast."  
  
Sarah laughed. She turned, beginning to walk backwards in her heels. "Sounds kinky, I'm in" she replied with a wink before continuing to laugh. "Anyway, that's why I've dragged you guys along. You're my backup girls."  
  
"I'm sure you don't need us but I'm more than happy to sit in a corner and watch the date unfold" Dani replied with a smile.  
  
Giving a quick wink to the au pair, Sarah turned, continuing to lead the way to the pub. "We don't all have hot American's falling into our laps, Jamie. Some of us have to actually go out and look for our lobsters."  
  
Jamie turned to her girlfriend. "She loves a good Friends reference."  
  
"I've noticed." Unable to resist, Dani leant in, brushing her lips against the florists.  
  
It had been a month now since the women had confirmed their relationship status. To say they were head over heels for one another would be a complete understatement. They'd spent the last few weeks having fun and continuing to learn more about eachother. Dani had told the florist of her standard American childhood while Jamie had revealed more about what it was like growing up with a mother that lived on drugs and traded sex for money.  
  
In the past, the florist had struggled with opening up about herself and her childhood. She'd kept this guard in place, always preferring to keep people at an arms length. It's what she'd done from being a kid, but with Dani, she'd already revealed more to her in a few weeks then she had to anyone else in her entire life. It was a vulnerable position to be in...revealing dark, painful secrets from your past, but she felt safe with the au pair. Safe to let that stubborn guard down, exposing her true self, including her fears and longings.  
  
Dani had been the rock Jamie hadn't realised she'd needed. Sarah had always told her there was someone out there who would breath new life into her, but she'd always waved her off. She’d never quite believed there'd be someone out there that could change her little, sheltered life for the better.  
  
That was until the day Dani Clayton walked into her life.  
  
"Right, here we go girls" Sarah said excitedly as she pulled open the pub doors. Entering the busy bar, the women side stepped several people as they looked around for a free table.  
  
"Don't get why you chose this place to meet him, mate. There was plenty pubs up nearer home...including the one I live above."  
  
Straining her neck to look over a few heads, Sarah tipped her head telling the women to follow her lead.  
  
Keeping tight a hold of Dani's hand, Jamie followed their friend toward the back of the pub. "She better be paying for our drinks tonight."  
  
"I'm sure she has everything in hand" Dani told her.  
  
"Right, here we are..." Sarah said, wrapping her hand around a door handle.  
  
"Sarah, that’s a function room. Doubt regular punters can just walk in."  
  
"Hmm, let's find out." Pulling open the door with her right hand, Sarah grabbed hold of Jamie's arm shoving her ahead and into the room.  
  
" _Surprise_!!"  
  
Completely stunned, Jamie stood, open mouthed looking into the function room as familiar faces began singing Happy Birthday. "What the..." she mumbled beneath her breath. Covering her face with a hand she began to laugh nervously. Looking through the cracks in her fingers, her eyes landed on Dani and Sarah who had now joined her in the room. "You guys are fucking dead" she said before lowering her hand and turning to the crowd. As they came to the end of the song, they started cheering to which Jamie, feeling rather mortified raised a hand in thanks.  
  
Turning to Sarah she narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, you're gona pay for this."  
  
The blonde held up her hands in surrender. "I think you'll find it wasn't me that planned it. I'm merely the helping hand."  
  
Confused, Jamie looked to her girlfriend. "This was you, Poppins?" The grin on Dani's lips told her everything she needed to know. "Dani, you absolutely cow bag" she said before leaning in to hug the American. She kissed her neck before pulling back. "You'll play for this later, love." With a final look into blue eyes, the florist turned to her friends and family. "Right then, where's my wine?"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A while later, the party was in full swing. Though it wasn't officially Jamie's 30th birthday for another couple of days, Dani had been organising the Saturday night party for the last couple of weeks. With the help of Sarah she'd booked a DJ, arranged a caterer for the buffet and invited friends aswell as the florists adopted family.  
  
"You know, considering she said she's going to kill you, looks like she's enjoying herself don’t you think?" Sarah said, pulling a seat up next to the au pair.  
  
"I know, right" Dani smile, watching on as her girlfriend threw her head back in laughter at something one of the guys was telling her.  
  
"That's Bob. He drinks in the pub below her flat. She used to join him and the other guys for one after work sometimes, before she met you."  
  
"Yea, she's actually taken me to the pub after work a few times. I've met some of them already."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, happy to watch people dance and mingle around them. "She's never had a party before. She's always hated a fuss made of her."  
  
Dani looked at the blonde, beginning to feel a little anxious. "Do you think she's gona be really mad with me?"  
  
Sarah smiled back at the au pair. "No Dani, I doubt very much that she'll be angry with you. She's changed so much in the last couple of months. All for the better. She was adamant she was happy by herself and sure, some people are but, she has so much love to give and she deserves that unconditional love of someone in return. We've loved her like she was ours. Mum adored her. Sometimes I think she favoured Jamie over Amy and I" she added with a laugh. "I don't know how much she's told you but she saw alot things that she should have been protected from when she was a kid. I don't think I even know the half of it."  
  
Dani nodded, her eyes seeking the florist out for the 100th time that night. "Yea, she's told me."  
  
Sarah observed the au pair, a little smile playing at her lips. "You know she worships the ground you walk on, right?"  
  
Taking her eyes off her girlfriend, she turned back to Sarah. "I feel like I've known her forever, Sarah. I'm so in love with her."  
  
The smile on Sarah's face grew. "Have you told her that yet?"  
  
Dani shook her head. "No, not yet but I have a plan."  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Care to share?"  
  
With a smile, she looked away from the blonde and back out towards her girlfriend. "No, this is just for me and her."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Pulling into her parking bay, Jamie turned off the engine, relieved to finally be home. The day had started out so well. She'd been awoken by her girlfriend trailing soft, wet kisses over her chest and stomach before giving her a toe curling birthday treat. Then, as she'd showered, the au pair had cooked up a full English breakfast before waving her off for the day.  
  
Half an hour after arriving at work, she'd had a woman come into the shop, almost begging Jamie to make several arrangements for a funeral 2 days later. Usually the florist needed at least a few days to prepare such a big order, especially with her being by herself, but she relented, telling the woman she'd get the order ready for her.  
  
Generally Monday's were quiet but sods law, when she had orders to fulfil there had been a steady stream of people coming in and out the shop all day.   
  
So now, nearly an hour later than usual, she got out the van and headed across the street. Slotting her key in the lock, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. As she turned to go up the stairs she noticed something on the 2nd step. Lifting the shades from her eyes and sliding them onto the top of her head, she frowned. A single rose petal lay in the middle of the step. As she looked further up the staircase she found more on every other step as far as she could see. Curiously, she began to ascend. Getting to the top landing her eyes followed a trail which seemed to lead into the living room. "Dani?" she called out but there was no answer. Walking along the hallway, she rounded the corner, her eyes immediately finding her girlfriend sat against the arm of the sofa. She let out a little laugh as the au pair smiled at her. "What's with the flower shop massacre out here?" she joked. Her gaze shifted to something sat on top of the coffee table behind her girlfriend. Were they...  
  
"Hey birthday girl..." Dani said. She stepped forward, reaching her hands out to take the florists. "I may have butchered a couple of roses. I thought it would be romantic but I guess to you it's like torturing your friends, right?" She replied with a cheeky little grin.  
  
"Dani, are they...lavender roses?"  
  
Looking over her shoulder, the au pair glanced briefly at the bouquet she'd bought Jamie for her birthday. "They are" she said, turning back and smiling at the florist. "Come here" she continued, tugging lightly at Jamie's hand. Walking around the front of the sofa, Dani sat, signalling for the florist to do the same.  
  
Before sitting Jamie reached out, cupping the head of one of the roses. Leaning in she inhaled the sweet fragrance. She smiled before sitting alongside her girlfriend. "Where did you even get these from?"  
  
"Well it was alot harder than I thought it would be. I had to ring around like 20 stores and then take an hour commute this morning to pick them up."  
  
"Dani, these must have cost..."  
  
"It doesn't matter about the cost" the au pair interrupted. "You're worth every penny and so much more but I also kind of needed them you see." Nerves were beginning to get the better of her. Swallowing the excess saliva in her mouth, she reached out, bringing the florists hands to rest in her own between them. "There's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now but I wasn't sure how to do it. I wanted it to be special so eventually I thought what better way to do it then to show you in a language I know you speak."  
  
Jamie's heart had begun to thump inside her chest. What ever she'd been expecting of her evening, it certainly hadn't been this.  
  
"A couple of months ago you told me that the lavender rose was your favourite of all the roses. You said it was rare and special....and that it symbolized love at first sight." She could feel tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes. "I knew even then I was in love with you, Jamie. I'd known you for all of 24 hours but I _knew_ I loved you. I didn't even know it was possible to fall for someone that quickly." She took a breath, looking over to the bouquet. "Like these roses, you're special... _rare_ and I honestly thank my lucky stars everyday that of all that places for me to run to, I ran here and I found you." She laughed at herself when tears started falling down her cheeks. As she lifted a hand to rub her tears away, she noticed Jamie doing the same. "Sorry, I realise I've rambled on a bit there but I just want you to know how much you mean to me and I just...I love you, Jamie."  
  
The florist laughed as she continued to wipe at her own tear stained cheeks. She was momentarily rendered speechless by the au pairs admission. No one had ever told her they loved her, not romantically so to hear those words for the first time had really blown her away.  
  
"Dani..." she started. She glanced at the flowers on the table, shaking her head slightly. "...you know, I never met anyone that makes me feel the way you do. It's like, when I'm with you, I'm the best possible version of myself. It wasn't until we got together that I've realised how empty my life was before. I think you know you've met somebody special when the days without them just seem pointless. That’s how it feels. My life before you was pointless. I was just existing, not actually _living_."  
  
The au pair smiled, nodding her head in understanding.  
  
"I think I fell in love with you the moment you walked in my shop. You had my stomach feeling all knotty and I just didn't know what the hell was going on if I’m honest." She paused as Dani laughed. Lifting their hands, she left a kiss on the inside of the au pairs wrist. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before. It's a little overwhelming, hence the tears" she laughed. "See, this is what you’ve done to me. The old Jamie, the Jamie before I met you was not this emotional wreck you see right now. You've done this to me, Poppins."  
  
"Hey, it's good to cry sometimes."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Happy tears, yea. Don't think I've ever laughed as much as I do when I'm with you either. You just...you _get me_ and I wona hold onto that. I love you too, Dani. I love you so fucking much." She pulled the other woman in, tightly wrapping her arms around her body. They both laughed and cried for a few moments before pulling back, their lips immediately finding eachother.  
They stayed that way for a short while until Jamie remembered the flowers on the table. "I can't believe how breath taking these are."  
  
"I know. They totally blew my mind when I picked them up. Some woman asked if she could touch them when I was on the tube and I was like _back off sister_."  
  
Jamie sat back in the sofa, laughing along with the au pair. In that moment, her heart was literally singing with happiness. She too had been wanting to express her feelings for the au pair for quite sometime now, but she just hadn't known how to do it or if it had been too soon for such a bold statement. In the end it didn't matter who said it first. What did matter was that she was in love with someone who loved her back just as much and in Jamie's heart, that's all she'd ever wanted. "Thanks for making today so special, Poppins. It's the greatest birthday I'm ever likely to have."  
  
The au pair gazed lovingly back into her girlfriends eyes. "It's nothing more than you deserve." Leaning in she placed several kisses on the florists lips. "Now go jump in the shower and get yourself looking a little less _flower shop girl_ and a little more _hot birthday girl_. I've made reservations at a little restaurant I think you might be pleased with."  
  
Jamie's ears pricked up. "You mean..."  
  
"Uh huh. Get ready to taste the juiciest steak of your life."  
  
The florist practically shook with excitement as she got to her feet. "If I didn't love you before..."  
  
Leaning back in the cushions, Dani watched as her girlfriend almost skipped out of the room. When Jamie was finally out of sight she looked back at the bouquet on the table. Sitting up she slid them closer, allowing her to smell the sweet scent once more.  
  
"Poppins, you're on for some seriously hot sex tonight."  
  
Hearing Jamie shout through from the bathroom, the au pair couldn't help but laugh as she slid the flowers back along the table. "Yep. Worth every penny" she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I'm so happy you all loved the last chapter. It was definitely one of my favourites to write. Thanks for the awesome comments. This next chapter was inspired by a show I was watching the other night. If you're from England, you'll know what it is. If you're not from England, I suggest you look it up on youtube because it is HILARIOUS! But yes, the show definitely inspired part of this chapter. Enjoy the fluff here as the next chapter takes an unexpected turn. Happy Sunday, stay safe :)

Chapter 11

"This looks and tastes amazing, even if I do say so myself." Getting no reply Dani turn, looking towards her girlfriend on the other side of the kitchen who it seemed was too engrossed in her book to respond. "Yea, Dani it's _smells_ good too" she went on, this time in a mocking tone.

"You talking to yourself again, Poppins?" The florist never took her eyes off of her book.  
  
Reaching across the bench, the au pair grabbed hold of the salt. "Well apparently that books _alot_ more interesting than anything I've got to say so..."  
  
"It is a pretty good book." This time Jamie’s eyes looked over the top of her serial killer novel where she caught the au pair sticking her tongue out towards her. "Hey, you're the one that wanted curry night."  
  
"True, I was but a little help in the preparation might have been nice. A little chop chop here and a dice dice there."  
  
Jamie snorted. "Alright, old McDonald."  
  
Turning back to her creation in the pan, Dani started to shake some salt into it. "Oh, fudge nuggets" she growled as the lid to the salt dropped into the curry, alongside almost half a shaker of salt.  
  
Jamie frowned from the other side of the room. "Did you just say _fudge_ _n_ _uggets_?"  
  
Quickly picking up a cup, the au pair scooped the lid and excess salt out of the pan. "I sure did."  
  
"What's all that about?"  
  
Stirring the curry, Dani looked over her shoulder towards her girlfriend. "Because I work with kids so I have to watch what I say when something frustrating happens. And seeing as my beautiful yet potty mouthed girlfriend is so free with her cuss words, I'm having to think up new words to say when something frustrates me in fear of something darker coming out when I’m around the kids."  
  
Folding the corner of her current page, the florist put her book down. "You love my potty mouth."  
  
The au pair tried to hide her smile even though she'd turned away from her girlfriend. "That’s true, I do."  
  
With a smirk, Jamie jumped down from the far bench and came up behind the au pair. "My potty mouth fucking loves you, too" she whispered in her ear.  
  
Feeling goosebumps begin to rise all down her right hand side, Dani turned her head, giving the florist a quick kiss.  
  
"Think it sounds like I might need to remind you of your own potty mouth, Poppin's. You see, anytime this potty mouth of mine touches you..." Her hand slipped over Dani's hip, dipping down to between her legs. She was thankful her girlfriend had decided to wear a thin dress that day. "...down here, those curse words start to spew out like you're suffering from tourettes or something. _Shit that's good. Fuck me harder, Jamie. Fucking hell I'm coming_ " the florist said, mimicking the words Dani often used in the bedroom.  
  
Dani shivered, her body beginning to respond to the whispered words coming from her girlfriends mouth. The hand that was cupping her mound had evoked a dull throb between her legs. "You're such a tease, Jamie Taylor."  
  
The florist leant in, kissing her neck. "It's only teasing if you don't follow through." Her hand started to move ever so slightly while her hips begin to slowly but firmly gyrate into Danis backside.  
  
"Baby, I'm cooking dinner..."  
  
"So turn it off."  
  
"Sarah will be here soon. You know she's always early."  
  
Ignoring her, Jamie's teeth clamped on to the Americans lobe before she sucked it in to her mouth.  
  
"Oh fucking hell.." the au pair whimpered.  
  
Jamie smirked, letting go of the ear. "There it is..." Tapping on Dani's left hip, she indicated for her to take a few steps to the right so she was braced up against the counter instead of the hob.  
  
Dani laid her hands flat against the counter while Jamie continued to thrust against her backside. The hand between her legs hiked up the knee length dress before dipping beneath her knickers, sliding itself towards her slit.  
  
A low whistle left the florists mouth. "Blimey. It never ceases to amaze me how quickly you get wet, Dani."  
  
Breathing heavily through her nose, Dani began to thrust her own hips, desperately trying to encourage her girlfriends fingers to brush against the area that needed her attention the most.   
  
With a smirk, Jamie dipped her middle fingers between the au pairs lips. She began to spread the wetness up and down her slit until eventually paying more attention to her clit. "How does that feel, Poppins?"  
  
"Mhmm" Dani hummed, her teeth biting down into her bottom lip. "Feels really good."  
  
"Yea?" She let her free hand run up Dani's back, eventually wrapping around the top of her shoulder. She pulled her down harder against her own crotch as she herself continued to thrust into her from behind.  
  
"Shit" the au pair gasped when strong fingers began massaging her clit more firmly. She worked hard to stay upright even though her knees were threatening to buckle.  
  
Deciding she needed more room to work with, Jamie brought her left hand down to pull at the restricting knickers. With the thin garment dropping to Dani's feet, the florist then pushed the dress up, giving her an unrestricted view of her girlfriends bottom half. "You are so beautiful, babe." That same hand rubbed and squeezed at the side of a naked bum cheek. "So _fucking_ beautiful."  
  
"I want you inside me."  
  
The American's desperate plea had Jamie grinning at the back of her head. "What was that, Dani?"  
  
Jamie was teasing her and she knew it. That was fine, she'd play the game just so long as she got her reward at the end of it. "I said I want you _fucking_ inside me, now."  
  
Hearing what she'd wanted to hear, Jamie complied, moving her fingers slightly down the au pairs slit before roughly thrusting 2 fingers deep inside her tight walls. A strangled cry of surprise emitted from Dani's mouth.  
  
The Americans left hand flew around, clamping itself onto her girlfriends lower back. It seemed as though she was getting her reward ten fold as Jamie began fucking her relentlessly. "Oh Jesus, oh fuck" she cried out. Her top half leant forward until she was sprawled across the top of the counter. She could hear how wet she was as fingers thrust themselves in and out of her folds at an alarmingly fast rate. She felt her orgasm coming at her like a freight train and when Jamie adjusted her position ever so slightly, letting her fingers curl up towards her g-spot, she felt fireworks erupt inside her lower abdomen.  
  
The florist held onto her girlfriend while her body began to tremble and jolt in her arms. Fingers continued to move inside the au pair, revelling in the way the walls contracted around them. "I fucking love you, Dani."  
  
The words fell on deaf ears as the only thing Dani could hear was the sound of her own beating heart. That was until the sound of the florists front door closing cut through the moment.  
  
Sliding her fingers out of her girlfriend, Jamie quickly jumped back. "Shit, Dani... _quick_ " she started.  
  
Despite the imminent arrival of their friend, Dani's body still felt like jelly and she struggled to move. She pushed herself up and looked over her shoulder. "I told you she'd be here earlier" she whispered.  
  
"Dan, your knickers" Jamie said looking down at the garment that now lay forgotten around one of Dani's ankles. She dropped down, taking hold of them as she patted on the au pairs leg. "Quick, lift up."  
  
Doing as she was told, Dani lifted her leg allowing the florist to yank the knickers off her foot. "You think I'm gona go commando?"  
  
"Shhh" Jamie said, getting back to her feet. Just as she stood up, Sarah arrived in the doorway to her kitchen.  
  
"Who's ready to get shit faced" Sarah sang, holding up 3 bottles of wine.  
  
Jamie tried to act as cool as she possibly could while also shoving her girlfriends knickers in to her back pocket. "Abso-fuckin-lutely..." she said, the smile on her face perhaps just a tad over the top.  
  
Lowering the bottle's Sarah came into the kitchen. "You alright, Dan? You look a little flustered."  
  
"Wh...ugh, no not at all. I've just had a bit of a...a catastrophe" she said, cocking her thumb towards the pan. "The top of the salt fell in the food and I thought the meal was ruined. Had a mild freak out until Jamie calmed me down."  
  
"Ahh, always the calming influence, eh Jamie?"  
  
The florist shrugged her shoulders while a devilish smirk appeared on her lips. "You know me, if I was any more laid back I'd be lying down."  
  
Sarah laughed. "Ain't that the truth. Well, should I get one of these bad boys opened?"  
  
"That's a great idea. I'm just gona go to the toilet. Jamie, could you watch the stove please?" With Sarah having her back towards them, Dani gave her a playful glare on her way out of the room. "Oh and wash your hands before you touch anything. Who knows where the hell you've had them..."  
  
With a knowing smirk, Jamie moved over to the sink.  
  
"I think we all know she'll have been elbow deep in some flower pot in the last half hour."  
  
Jamie snorted as she rubbed the antibacterial wash over her hands. "If only you knew" she whispered.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that night, after eating Dani's homemade curry and getting eachother up to speed on their week, the women became engrossed in the latest episode of Naked attraction. It was the first time Dani had ever heard of the British dating show and she'd spent the last half an hour laughing until she cried.  
  
"Now you see, he had a great body, a big dick but that face..." Sarah started as she shook her head. "Such a let down."  
  
"I can't believe people would choose a potential partner based on their genitals" Jamie started. "Bring back Cilla and blind date"   
  
Sarah laughed, momentarily taking her eyes off of a very eye catching penis on the TV. "Ah come on, given the chance are you telling me you wouldn't like a sneak peek at what's in the box before you get down and dirty?"  
  
"No. It's not how it should be."  
  
"So you're telling me if Dani, now I'm just speculating that you don't here Dan, but if you'd taken Dani to bed for the first time and you pulled down her knickers and there was a forest there, you wouldn't have been put off?"  
  
Jamie laughed as she shook her head. "No, I wouldn't of."  
  
"Seriously? I'm talking birds nesting in it kind of bushy here."  
  
As Dani laughed Jamie continued to shake her head. "I'll take whatever she gives me." She flashed the au pair a cheeky grin before leaning in to kiss her quickly.  
  
"Ugh, guys you make me sick” she said but the smile on her face said different.   
  
"Can I just say for the record that I _don't_ have a big bush" Dani said, eager to clarify the appearance of her private area.  
  
"Good to know, Dani" Sarah replied with a wink before looking back at the TV. "Now _that_ _’_ _s_ what I'm talking about" she said as another man's genitals were revealed.  
  
"Blimey, he's hung like a fuckin’ donkey" Jamie said, wide eyed.  
  
Dani shook her head slightly. "Surely women don't want a guy like that. I mean that's gotta hurt."  
  
Sarah turned to the American. "Have you ever had sex with a guy?"  
  
"I did once" Dani started. "Lost my virginity to him when I was 18."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
Dani put her head to the side as she looked at their friend. "I'm a lesbian, Sarah how do you think it was?"  
  
While Sarah laughed, Jamie smirked but the thought of her Dani having sex with some hairy, grunting man made her feel slightly queasy. "I'd rather not like to think of some random fella gyrating on top of you thanks."  
  
Dani turned to her girlfriend, nuzzling her face into her neck. "It was over real quick and it's the most disgusted I've felt in my life. That includes the time I had a sickness and diarrhoea bug and shat my pants."  
  
As the 2 women kissed, Sarah gave them a look. "Was that a _real_ case of the shits or the made up kind like you guys told me a few month back?"  
  
Dani smiled into her kiss with Jamie before she pulled back. "The _real_ kind and didn't we already apologise for that?"  
  
"I may have forgiven you but I wont forget it." Turning back to the screen, Sarah clicked her fingers in the air. "There you go girls, bit eye candy for you" she said as the woman came back from behind stage without her clothes on.  
  
"Hmm, she's pretty but no where near as beautiful as my girl here." Dani replied.  
  
After hearing the woman on TV refer to her vagina as looking like a beef sandwich all 3 women burst into a fit of laughter for several moments. "Did she actually just say that? I didn't image that, right?" Sarah said, looking back to her friends.  
  
Jamie had actual tears streaming from her eyes. "Fuckin’ hell. I can't believe a woman's gone on national telly, _naked_ and described her fanny as looking like a beef sandwich."

Sarah shook her head. "Ugh, it's enough to turn people vegetarian."  
  
Dani sat wiping tears from her face. "I can't believe I've never watched this before. It's honestly the funniest thing I've ever seen."  
  
"Why do you think its my favourite show" Sarah said, beginning to get up. "Right time for a quick wee and to order an uber" she said, holding her mobile up in the air.  
  
As she left, Jamie turned to her girlfriend and smiled.  
  
Dani frowned. "What's that smirk for?"  
  
"Nothing..." Jamie replied but as she did, she lifted her body slightly, reaching round to her backside. Pulling Dani's underwear from her back pocket, she held them up between them.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe you kept them in your pocket all night."  
  
"Little souvenir for myself." Scrunching them in her fist she brought them to her nose, inhaling the unmistakable smell that was her girlfriend.  
  
" _Jamie._.." Dani hissed trying to grab the knickers from her girlfriends grasp. "Give me them."  
  
"No, I told you, they're mine now."  
  
Lifting herself up, Dani begin to tickle the florist, causing the other woman to yell out while laughing uncontrollably. "Give me them and I'll stop."  
  
"What's she got?" Sarah said, coming back into the room.  
  
"Nothing" the women on the couch said in unison.  
  
Through narrowed eyes, Sarah looked back at the pair as she wandered back to her seat. "This is one of those things I'm better of not knowing, isn't it?"  
  
Now Dani had ceased her tickles, Jamie sat herself up, making sure to keep the knickers in her hand concealed. "You know it, sister."  
  
Nodding and smirking towards her friends, Sarah reached for glass. "Thought as much." Draining the last of the wine she placed the glass back down and watched on as the couple shot eachother looks of unspoken jest. She couldn’t help but find the exchange completely endearing. To witness her best friend, her effective sister be this happy and in love made her feel so unbelievably elated. Seeing someone who'd struggled for so many years to let anyone in, finally be happy and smile the way Jamie was smiling right now, just showed you should never give up on hope. "Have I told you guys lately how cute you are? Kind of wona adopt you both and take you home."  
  
"Little too old to be adopted, mate but thanks all the same."  
  
Snuggling herself into Jamie’s side, Dani looked over to their friend. "I think maybe it's time to find you a nice guy to fall in love with."  
  
Sarah laughed just as her phone pinged. "What do you think I've been doing on tinder these last few months, Dan?"  
  
"Finding guys to have one night stands with" Jamie told her.  
  
Standing up, Sarah stepped into her shoes that had lain forgotten by her chair. "True but the intent to find a guy to have more with is always there."  
  
"Maybe you need to date older guys. You know, guys that are ready to settle down and don't use _every holes a goal_ as their dating moto."  
  
Sarah smirked at the florist. "Yea but those guys always give you the best nights of sex and I'm weak for that. Anyway, uber’s here..." She moved over to the sofa, bending down to give both women a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the curry, Dan. Best I've ever had."  
  
"Thanks, take it easy going home."  
  
"Will do. Who knows, maybe my Mr Right is waiting in his car downstairs for me now." With a wink she headed out of the room.  
  
Hearing the sound of Sarah's footsteps retreating down the stairs, the couple looked at one another. "I think we need to set her up with someone" Dani started.  
  
"Right and how many eligible guys in their 30s do you know?"  
  
Dani pursed her lips on thought. "Ok, so I don't know any..."  
  
"Exactly. Sarah's fine. I think seeing you and me all loved up is making her feel like maybe she wants that for herself soon but she's quite happy meeting guys and having fun."  
  
"I couldn't think of anything worse than having meaningless sex with different people every weekend."  
  
Jamie nodded. "You and me both, Poppins. Speaking of, how about you and me.." She lifted Dani's knickers back out from under her, waving them in the air. "...go to bed and have some hot, sweaty but very meaningful sex of our own?"  
  
Leaning in, Dani captured the florists lips in a passionate embrace. Her hand sought out her girlfriends before she guided it under her dress and between her legs.   
  
Sucking a sharp breath, Jamie pulled out of the kiss as she realised her girlfriend was still naked beneath her dress. "You mean you _did_ go commando all night?"  
  
Biting on her bottom lip, Dani nodded. "Yep. All night I've been sat wi..." her words trailed off as she felt Jamie's fingers circle her clit. Her breath hitched and her head fell back, exposing an abundance of irresistible flesh to her girlfriend.  
  
"Time to pick up where we left off then..." Jamie told her before moving in like a vampire on Dani's throat.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to throw some angst into the story now. I think this is the longest chapter to date. Hope you like it. Thanks for your lovely comments and the kudos. Stay safe :-)

Chapter 12

"Not even exaggerating, Brian makes _the_ best Yorkshire puds" Jamie said as she held the door to the restaurant open for the au pair. "I scran at least 15 throughout the course of the night."

"15? Baby, it's only the turkey that's meant to be stuffed on Christmas day. Where do put it all coz this stomach here isn't big enough for 15 Yorkshire puddings."  
  
"Hello ladies, do you have a reservation?"  
  
"We do yea, it's Clayton" Dani replied to the waiter.  
  
Looking at his screen, the man smiled before asking the women to follow him. Walking to the right hand side of the busy restaurant, he finally stopped at a booth in the corner.  
  
"Cheers" Jamie said to the man before indicating for Dani to slide in first. After leaving them with some menus and taking their drinks order, the waiter told them someone else would be along to take the rest of their order.  
  
While reading through their menus, Dani's left hand found its way on to the florists knee where she began to rub the jean clad thigh affectionately. Over the last few months, the pair had remained very much in the honeymoon period of their relationship. Nights alone at their own individual homes no longer happened. Despite that, the talk of moving in together never cropped up. They were quite happy floating around in the loved up bubble that had formed around the them.  
  
The summer and the autumn had come and gone and now, 2 weeks away from Christmas the women were discussing what would happen on the day. It was never in doubt that they would spend it together. They planned to wake up on Christmas morning, open gifts and perhaps go for a walk before heading over to Sarah's family home where Brian, Sarah and Amy's dad had said he would still be making a Christmas feast for the family.  
  
This year would ofcourse be different as it would be the first year that Julie wouldn't be with them. They knew it would be an emotional day but together they'd get through it. Another difference to this year's Christmas festivities would be that it was the first year both Sarah and Jamie brought a partner with them. Jamie would be bringing Dani while Sarah would be bringing her new boyfriend, Mark.   
  
Sarah and Mark had met a couple of months earlier. Sarah had been in a rush to get to work one morning, and as she locked up her car and ran to her office, she hadn't realised she'd dropped her purse. Mark, who had been about to get onto his own car had quickly retrieved the purse and proceeded to run after her. In a nutshell, the 2 of them got talking and Sarah had insisted on buying him a drink in thanks. Needless to say, they'd hit off and had been dating ever since.  
  
"Think I might try the lasagne tonight" Jamie announced, her eyes continuing to scan the options.  
  
Dani smirked but never took her eyes off her own menu. "You mean just for a change?"  
  
Jamie narrowed her eyes, looking towards her smirking girlfriend. "Bite me."  
  
"Gladly..." Dani challenged, raising an eyebrow to the florist.  
  
"What about you then?"  
  
"Hmm, I'm thinking I might get the seafood platter."  
  
Jamie twisted her face as she looked at the au pair. "Seriously? Say goodbye to kissing me for the rest of the night then."  
  
Dani laughed. "What's wrong? You telling me you won't want these fish lips on you?" She leant in, puckering her lips towards the florist who began to laugh and lean away from her.  
  
"Sod off, fish lips."  
  
"Evening, ladies. Are you ready to...." Words died on the waitresses lips as the darker haired woman turned towards her. "Jamie...?"  
  
The second Jamie's eyes landed on the waitress beside her, she felt herself almost drop to the floor in shock. "Mum?" The words came out but she didn't remember moving her lips to speak. The woman before her, though she looked considerably different from the last time they'd seen one another, was unmistakably her birth mother.  
  
Dani in the mean time was looking between the waitress and her girlfriend. As soon as Jamie had muttered the word _mum_ , she reached out, laying a hand on the florists knee. She wasn't quite sure how this would play out. Would Jamie yell? Storm out? Would she talk to this woman, invite her to sit? She literally had no idea what was to come but no matter what, she would be there to offer her support.  
  
It was the waitress that seemed to shake herself out of her frozen state first. "I'm sorry...I, I'm just a little flummoxed at seeing you. I...I wasn't expecting it." Realising she was at work doing her job and that she probably needed to take a moment away to compose herself, the woman cleared her throat and for the first time looked behind Jamie to the woman sitting beside her. "Sorry, I...can I take your order?"  
  
When Jamie didn't answer, Dani cleared her throat and offered a small smile. "Hi, yes could I have the spaghetti bolognaise, please and she'll have the lasagne, right babe?" She squeezed the florists thigh, trying to gain her attention.  
  
It seemed to work as Jamie finally took her eyes off of the waitress and looked towards the au pair. "What?"  
  
"You still want the lasagne?" Jamie nodded her head but it was obvious she hadn't heard a word Dani had said. Looking back at the waitress, Dani smiled. "Yea, that's it thanks."  
  
The waitress nodded her head slowly but made no attempt to leave. Jamie had turned and once again met her gaze. So many questions and excuses flew around in her mind, she was just struggling to decide what to actually say. "Jamie, I...I just want you to know I'd thought of getting in contact but I didn't think you'd give me the time of day."  
  
A sarcastic laugh worked it's way up to Jamie's mouth. "Don’t know why you'd think that."  
  
The waitress looked down, clearly in 2 minds of whether or not to stay or go. "I've been sober now for 5 years. Things are...I'm different. It's been tough but I'm finally in a place where I'm good. You look like you're doing well for yourself too."  
  
"Yea, no thanks to you."  
  
She never expected any other reaction from her daughter. She knew this was nothing more than she deserved. Realising she was probably just ruining the women's evening, she began to back away. "I'll leave you to it. Lasagne and spaghetti bolognaise" she said, repeating the order. With a smile that never met her eyes, the waitress left them to it.  
  
As Jamie watched her mother walk away, Dani leaned closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Are you OK? Do you want to leave?"  
  
It took a few moments but finally Jamie shook her head. "No. She's not ruining our night. I'm done letting her have an affect on my life."  
  
For the next half an hour or so, Dani had attempted to talk with her girlfriend but getting conversation out of Jamie had been like trying to get blood out of a rock. Their meals had arrived but their waitress had changed. Clearly Jamie's mother had decided to give them both a wide birth for the rest of the night.  
  
That said, Dani had clocked the woman looking over at them on more than one occasion. Putting the fork and knife down on her empty plate, Dani once again caught the waitress looking over. "She's looking again."  
  
Jamie sighed as she continued to pick at her lasagne. Understandably over the last half an hour, she'd lost her appetite. Since coming face to face with the woman that had made her childhood a living hell, she'd found herself transported back to 25 years earlier. Her nose was picking up that familiar smell of stale cigarettes, radiating from every piece of furniture in the flat. The sound of her mother entertaining men every night or the deafening silence when she'd been left to fend for herself. Everything she'd tried to block out for so many years was beginning to seep back in.  
  
"Do you not want to talk to her?"  
  
Jamie frowned as she looked at her girlfriend. "What exactly would I say to her?"  
  
Dani shrugged. She wasn't sure what she was meant to advise in this sort if situation. "I don't know. I just...maybe you could get some answers?"  
  
The florist shook her head as she began to get up from the booth. "No, I don't think so. I'm going to the loo..." she said, walking away without another word. Truth was, she just needed a moment alone. All she'd wanted that evening was a celebratory date night with her girlfriend after the au pair had passed her driving test earlier in the week. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought her mother would work in a fancy restaurant like this…or infact that she would ever be sober enough to have a normal job at all for that matter. What exactly was she meant to do now? Should she pay the bill, leave the restaurant and never look back, or should she go up to her mother and demand an explanation? Why had she been such a bad parent? Why hadn't she sought her out when she got sober? Why did she have to pop back up into her daughters life when everything had started to feel like she was finally complete?  
  
Taking a few moments in the toilets, Jamie washed her hands and left the restroom. As she exited the toilet doors she realised her mother was stood in an area she'd have to walk by. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her pace and hoped the waitress wouldn't turn and look at her. As she passed her, she held her breath. Just as she got a few steps beyond her, Jamie's steps faltered. Doubt swam around in her head. Would she regret not taking the moral high ground? In ignoring her mother, would she be no better than the woman who had birthed her? She said she'd been sober for 5 years now. Maybe she would be able to get an actual conversation out of her.  
  
Clenching her fists, the florist took a deep breath and turned around. Her eyes immediately locked with the waitress' who had blatantly been standing there watching her daughters internal debate. Taking a couple of steps closer to the woman, Jamie stopped. "If you wona talk, we'll be here for one more drink. Come and sit...if you want. Up to you."  
  
Saying her bit, Jamie turned and quickly made her way back to their table. Her heart was beating so hard it almost hurt while bile also seemed to be rising in her throat, burning at her oesophagus.  
  
"Everything OK?"  
  
Jamie simply nodded before pouring the rest of the bottle into each of their glasses. It was less than a minute later that her mother came wandering over. She stood, looking noticeably uncomfortable for a few moments before she slipped into the other side of the booth. She offered a smile and nod of her head to the au pair before looking at her daughter.  
  
There was silence at the table for a few more moments before Jamie realised she should probably make introductions. "So ugh, Dani, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is Dani. My girlfriend."  
  
Nicole reached out, shaking the au pairs hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dani. How long have you been together?"  
  
"It's been, 7 months now, I think" the au pair said as she looked at her girlfriend. "Feels like we've known eachother for years though."  
  
A genuine smile graced Nicole's lips. "That’s very exciting. She's beautiful" she's said, looking to Jamie. "And so are you. I'm not quite sure where you got your looks from. Its not from me and its certainly not from..." She trailed off, deciding it probably wasn't the best move to bring up the long forgotten man that impregnated her.  
  
Jamie appeared disinterested as she turned a beer mat around on the table. Seeing this, Nicole decided to point her attention to her daughter's girlfriend. "So, Dani...your accent, are you American?" For the next minute or so, Dani told Nicole the story of how she happened to end up in England. "You're very brave to travel across the water all by yourself. Nothing but a bag on your bag."  
  
"I was excited more than anything. I had some... _stuff_ happen back home and I...I just didn't want to be there anymore. I didn't know how things would go over here but I found a steady job and I met this amazing and beautiful woman." She turned to Jamie, nudging at her with an elbow and finally got a little smile out of her.  
  
Nicole watched on, a smile gracing her own lips. "You know, I wish I'd been a lesbian. Probably would have saved me from having a life time of regrets."  
  
That remark finally provoked a reaction out of the florist. "Yea well, maybe it was coz of all the disgusting men you brought back to the flat that put me off them."  
  
"Jamie..." Dani said, trying to calm the situation.  
  
Nicole nodded her head slightly, fully prepared to take the anger her daughter was entitled to dish out. "I understand what you're saying but I think you're wrong. I don't believe society and your upbringings turn you gay. I think you're born that way and I think it's wonderful. It seems as though you found yourself someone really special and I couldn't be happier for you."  
  
"Yea. Took long enough to find her."  
  
Relieved to see her daughter may be ready to talk, Nicole pushed on. "What do you do Jamie, for a living I mean?"  
  
"Got my own business. Run a flower shop in town."  
  
"Really?" Nicole was clearly impressed. "That's amazing. I remember you loved flowers. You used to bring them up from the gardens around the flat."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yea, I remember. You hated them. There was one day you were off your tits, you came in and threw them out the window, vase aswell. Said they made the flat smell like shit."  
  
Nicole sighed, knowing full well of all the outbursts she'd had around her daughter. There were too many to count and that was just the ones she could remember. "I'd never ask for your forgiveness Jamie coz I know I don't deserve it but I _am_ sorry. My life 30 years ago...even just 5 years ago was...it wasn't even a life. I was just existing somehow. I was always either drunk or high on whatever drug I could get my hands on, which I know I don't need to remind you of. It wasn't until I collapsed a few years ago and went to rehab for 6 months that I actually started to get my life back." She laughed slightly. "I'm 54 and for 34 years of that I was an addict. My whole life has been an absolute train wreck but somehow, by some absolute miracle there was one good thing that came out of it. _You_. I know that the way you've turned out has nothing to do with me but, I'm proud of who you've become."  
  
Jamie's gaze had shifted to the table top as she shook her head. She could feel an anger bubbling up from deep inside her and knew she needed to try calm herself in fear of making a scene.  
  
Taking a note pad out of her apron, Nicole began to scribble something down. "I know this may not interest you but your grandmother lives in a care home in town. I don't know if you remember but I always told you she'd died before you were born. That wasn't true." She didn't miss the the disapproving look she received from both younger women. "The truth is, I got in with the wrong crowd when I was 14. That's when the drugs started. My mother tried to help but...I didn't want it. I ran away and never saw her again. That was until recently, when I got sober." She pushed the note across the table. "This is her name and the address of the care home. If you wanted to visit her, she knows about you. Obviously I didn't know much but she knows you exist. Think about it, there's no pressure. I’ve put my number on there too." Beginning to get up from the booth she smiled down at them. "I’m gona leave you both to the rest of your night. Thank you for letting me try to explain myself. I know I don’t deserve anything. If you...if you ever want to talk again, you know where I am." She turned to the au pair. "Dani, it was a pleasure to meet you, dear."

Offering a small smile, Dani gave a little nod. "Bye Nicole." As the waitress walked away, Dani shuffled closer to her girlfriend. "How do you feel?"  
  
A million questions were circling around in Jamie's head. Feeling she needed to get away, she looked at Dani. "Shall we get out of here?"  
  
Xxxxxzxxxxxxxx  
  
The taxi ride back to the guesthouse had been made in complete silence. Dani had watched the florist from the corner of her eye, looking for a sign of what was going on inside her head. It wasn't until they made it into the house that Jamie's thoughts began to spew out of her mouth.  
  
"Does she think she can just come into her life, tell me she's sober and all will be forgiven?" She was pacing back and forth by the fire place as Dani watched her from the sofa.  
  
"I don't think that's what she was trying to..."  
  
"Ofcourse it was, Dani" Jamie said, interrupting the au pair. "People like her are viruses. They get under your skin and try to infect you with their lies and bullshit well I'm not falling for it." The anger she'd felt bubbling beneath the surface at the restaurant was now beginning to rear it's fiery head.  
  
"She obviously feels sorry for..." Dani was cut off by the angry florist once again.  
  
"Dani, look no offence but you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Yeah your parents might be giving you a hard time about being a lesbian but at least you had them growing up. They were still there to comfort you and stick a plaster on your fucking cuts when you fell over."  
  
"Jamie..."  
  
"No" Jamie shouted, turning to face her girlfriend. "You have no idea what it was like for me, Dani. The times that woman brought men back and sucked them off or had them tie her up right in front of me. There was times when they refused to pay and they just laughed at her when she got angry. They'd hit her and knock her to the floor and she _still_ went back for more. I'd go to see if she was alright and she'd take it out on me. She'd hit _me_. That scar on my shoulder, the one I told you I got in college... that was a load of shite. It was from _her_. She was so high on booze and whatever shit she'd injected in her veins, she boiled the kettle and poured it over me. Said it was bath time."  
  
Dani's hand came up to cover her own mouth in shock. Tears began to form in her eyes as she stood up, moving towards the florist. She reached out but Jamie pulled away. Her heart ached at the new details of her girlfriends childhood and all she wanted to do in that moment was take her in her arms.  
  
Jamie moved away, beginning to pace once more. "The guy next door heard me screaming and came running in. Mum said I'd been messing round in the kitchen and knocked the kettle over." She laughed sarcastically. "He was one of her punters. Had a wife who did sleep overs in a care home so he was alone most nights. Mum had so much beef him, he kept his mouth shut. He took me to the hospital while she slept off her hangover."  
  
Dani shook her head. "But surely the hospital would ask questions. Social services would..."  
  
'Social services are a load of shite. Paper pushing twats. Least they were back then. People came out, interviewed her, put their little ticks in their little boxes and left. She always managed to pull herself round, look like mother of the year when she needed to." She could feel her body beginning to shake with rage. She felt attacked by the memories of the past.  
  
Trying again, Dani reached out but Jamie flinched away. "Hey...baby..."  
  
"Don't." She felt herself getting upset. She needed to get out. Go somewhere, anywhere that wasn't here with Dani giving her those loving but sympathetic eyes. "I'm gona go."  
  
"Jamie please, don't. If you don't wona talk about it, we don't have to. We could just sit here, put something on the Tv or go to bed..."  
  
Jamie shook her head. "No...I've gotta..." She felt suffocated. She just needed to go. "I'll speak to you later, yea?"  
  
"Jamie, please just tell me what to do..." Her protests fell on deaf ears as Jamie grabbed her coat and left.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After leaving the guesthouse, Jamie didn't go back to her own flat. Instead she took off in the direction of town. As expected, the mid December evening air was freezing but with the adrenaline coursing through her body, Jamie felt nothing but numb. Her phone had rang several times but she'd ignored it. She knew it would be Dani but she wasn't ready to talk yet. She was just too wound up.  
Pushing her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket she pushed on against the sharp icy breeze. She needed to clear her head and calm herself down. She didn't want to be the person that took out her aggression on someone else. Especially not Dani. Not the one person in her life that she was completely in love with and never wanted to hurt.  
  
So she walked. For hours she walked the streets, no destination in mind. Eventually, near 3am she somehow ended up back at the guest house. Letting herself in, she took off her shoes and padded along to the bedroom. There was light seeping out from under the closed door. Opening it up she found Dani sat up, reading a book. "What you doing still awake?"  
  
Closing the book the au pair placed it on the bedside table. "I couldn't sleep. Come here..." she said, reaching a hand out.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Jamie moved further into the room. Climbing on to the bed, Dani immediately pulled her in for a hug. That's how they stayed for the next few minutes…holding onto one one another, neither of them speaking.  
  
"I don't know how I'm meant to feel." The florist sounded so lost.   
  
"You don't have to feel or do anything you don't want to. If you want to forget this night ever happened, we can do that. You never have to see or think about her again." She rubbed her hand soothingly over the side of her girlfriends head. "But if...down the line, you decide you've got questions you want her to answer, that would be OK too."  
  
Jamie felt like her emotions were all over the place. Lifting her head from Dani's shoulder, she brought their foreheads together. "She can't just walk back into my life and expect everything to be OK." It was seconds later that tears began to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Shhh, it's OK." The au pair held her close. "It's OK to cry. I've got you." Her mouth dropped to the florists neck where she left several soft kisses. "I've got you" she repeated, holding the emotional woman tight in her arms. "You cry as long and as hard as you need to but when you're done, you don't cry over her again, OK? You don't cry over her again."  
  
Tears streamed from Jamie's eyes as she held onto her girlfriend as though her life depended on it. "I love you." The words were spoken so quietly, she wasn't sure the au pair had heard her.  
  
But Dani had heard and she squeezed her even tighter. "I know. I love you too, baby. So much...and I'm here. I'll always be here."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Stirring from her dreams, Dani slowly began to open her eyes. She quickly focused onto the her girlfriend who appeared to have been watching her sleep. "Hey, you OK?"  
  
The florist shrugged a shoulder. "Don't know. Haven't really had much sleep to be honest. Got a lot going on up here" she said, nodding her head up. "Watching you makes things feel a little bit calmer."  
  
Dani smiled, bringing her hand up to stroke her thumb over Jamie's cheek. Jamie moved in to the touch before leaning further in, connecting their lips. Pulling back slightly she turned her body onto her side. "Sorry 'bout lastnight. Shouldn't have spoke to you like that."  
  
Dani immediately shook her head. "Don't apologise, Jamie. You've had your mother come back into your life from no where and bring up all these... unforgivable and shocking memories from your childhood. You're allowed to be mad, confused..."  
  
"Yea but I don't wona take it out on the people I love" she interrupted.  
  
"Hey, relationships are all about being there for eachother, through the good and the bad. They're about supporting, comforting and just having someone be there to catch us when we fall."  
  
Jamie stayed quiet for a few moments, her mind continuing to sift through each and every thought in her mind. "How are you meant to reconnect with someone who nearly ruined your life?"  
  
Dani had never seen or heard Jamie look so small and vulnerable. She just wanted to hold her and protect her with with that she had. She didn't want to tell her girlfriend what she should or shouldn't do but realised Jamie desperately needed some sort of advice. "Maybe you need closure."  
  
"Thought I had it. Years have passed and I thought about her less everyday. Not at all really since we've been together. Apart from when I told you some stuff." She went quiet for a moments again. "I was thinking lastnight when I was out walking...what if seeing me lastnight has pushed her into drinking again? She was blatantly uncomfortable and she's never been good at coping in stressful situations. Maybe those 5 years of sobriety has finally come to an end after the kid she never wanted showed up at her work."  
  
"People who are recovering alcoholics and drug addicts generally have a sponsor don't they? Maybe, if her mind jumped to needing a drink, she called them?"  
  
A small sarcastic laugh left Jamie's mouth. "Wouldn't put my money on it." Expectations of her mother remained little to none. "I didn't even have to open my mouth as a kid and I set her off. Couldn't do anything right."  
  
"Jamie, she was an _addict_. She had a serious health condition that affected her brain and changed her behaviour. She told us lastnight she was 14 when she started taking drugs. She was still a _kid_. A vulnerable, impressionable kid. She got addicted and it ruined her life for so long but she did that to herself and what you need to realise is that _nothing_ was your fault. You didn't ask to be born. That was all on her and the lifestyle she'd chosen while under the influence of her addiction."  
  
Jamie tutted her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Great, nice to have it thrown in my face I was nothing more than a drug induced accidental discharge."  
  
Dani felt her heart tighten. She hadn't meant that at all. "Jamie that's not what I meant. You know, sometimes the best things in life come from an unplanned moment. You're living proof of that Jamie and you're also the best unplanned thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
Jamie could feel her eyes welling up and despite the heavy conversation she let a little laugh out. "You're such a soft shite, Poppins."  
  
"You make me a soft shite. I love you so much, I feel like there should be cartoon love hearts and rainbows spewing out of eyes anytime I look at you." She smiled as Jamie laughed again. "And you have the laugh of a thousands angels. It's the purest sound I've ever heard and it just melts me."  
  
Jamie felt herself becoming emotional again. She leant in, pouring everything she had into a passionate kiss. Pushing the au pair over she hovered above her. "You make me feel more loved than I ever thought possible."  
  
Dani reached up, cupping her face. "Just finally giving you what you've deserved all along..."  
  
Dropping her body, Jamie let the haunting memories of her past slip away so all she felt in that moment was her unwavering love for the au pair.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments on the previous chapter. Glad you've enjoyed the bit of angst to the story. Just a little update for the day. Hope you're all staying safe :)

Chapter 13

Holding up the dungarees, Jamie nodded her approval. "So _this_ is what they look like brand new?" She gave a glance over to the au pair before grinning.

Dani laughed. "Yea well, I figured your old ones were looking a little worse for wear now. Maybe these ones could be kept for good use only?"  
  
"Like the way you think, Poppins. I know how much you love it when I wear them." She winked at her girlfriend, receiving a grin in return. Placing the clothing over the arm of the sofa, she picked up the last of her gifts which appeared to be in a small envelope. Tearing it open she slipped a piece of paper out. As she read the contents of the paper her smile widened. "You've booked a trip?"  
  
Dani nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh. 4 nights in a cabin up in the lakes. I remember you saying how much you loved doing that last Christmas so I thought you'd enjoy it again, except this time you could share it with me..."  
  
Jamie looked back at her girlfriend; her mouth slightly agape. "I can't believe you've done this. I kinda feel bad I got you a coffee machine now..."  
  
Dani frowned. "Dont be silly. I _love_ my coffee machine. Now I can make you a _right good cuppa in the mornin_ '" she said, once again attempting a poor British accent. "Honestly, you know how much I've been saying I needed to buy one and now I don't have to."  
  
Jamie shrugged her shoulders as she smiled. "Alright then. So when do we go?"  
  
"Next month. I've booked us in at a place called Keswick."  
  
"Uhh, it's pronounced Keswick, Poppins. The W is silent" she told the American with a little wink.  
  
Dani waved her off. "Potato, Potato. You knew what I meant. Anyway, I know it's not the Bahamas or anywhere luxurious but..."  
  
"Hey, what you on about? There's nothing I love better than a place I can take in nature. Sitting by a log fire and exploring the countryside is underrated. I'm telling you now, you're gona love it."  
  
Dani smiled. "I don't doubt it. I'd love to take you to America one day. Not necessarily Philly but there's so many amazing places to see in the States."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Have to admit, always wanted to visit the statue of liberty ever since I saw her on Ghostbusters 2."  
  
Dani laughed, pushing at the florists shoulder. "I love New York. Its one of the easiest places to get to from here aswell. I haven't seen much of the west coast. Maybe one day we could explore that together?"  
  
Jamie smiled as she reached out, taking hold of the au pairs hand. "Sounds like a plan, Poppins. I'd like to see where you grew up too. Meet your family...ruffle a few feathers."  
  
The American laughed before lifting Jamie's hand to her mouth, dropping a quick kiss on the top. "You'll meet them."  
  
The florist regarded her girlfriend for a few moments. "Would you ever want to move back home?" She'd be lying if she said the thought didn't plague her mind from time to time. After being together for 8 months now, she couldn't imagine her life without the au pair. Sure in the grand scheme of things, 8 months wasn't a long time but really, she was so attached to the other woman now, it felt like they'd been together for years.  
  
Dani had heard the slight wavering of Jamie's voice as she'd asked the question. Though Jamie never mentioned it, she knew her girlfriend often worried that one day she'd wake up and want to go back home. That she'd get bored of the British lifestyle or begin to feel homesick. "Honestly? I've never felt more at home than I do here. The first month or so was pretty hard, I wont lie. The way of living was quite different, the place I was staying at felt like a prison cell and I realised I was Costa's worst employee ever" she said, getting a laugh out of her girlfriend. "But then I got my job with Amy's kids, I made friends and I found you. I'm so happy with my life now and I really don't want to be anywhere else. If, by some small chance I did want to live somewhere else, I'd hope you'd come with me too?"  
  
Jamie smiled back at her. The relief she felt at having Dani confirm she was happy there washed over her instantaneously. "Yea. Think you might be stuck with me now, love."  
  
Dani laughed slightly. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing when really, I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
For the next few hours, they pottered around Jamie's flat before getting ready and heading out for a late morning walk. The snow had arrived a week earlier giving the day a real _Christmassy_ feel. Jamie had loved every second of the morning. She knew, without a doubt it was the best Christmas she'd ever had. Dani had spoiled her with various gifts and if she was honest, it had overwhelmed her slightly. She'd had to try hard not to get too emotional but getting emotional had been a more regular thing ever since the unfortunate cropping up of her birth mother a couple of weeks earlier.  
  
Having Nicole come back into her life from absolutely no where had thrown the florist through a loop. Though she didn't want it to, her mind often strayed to thoughts of the woman that brought her into the world. She'd found herself getting distracted by the thoughts while at work and especially at night when she'd try to sleep. She still wasn't any further forward with what she should do. She’d tried hard to push it to the back of her mind and was determined not to let it ruin her first Christmas with Dani.  
  
After having a light lunch and watching White Christmas on the TV, they eventually headed over to Brian's. The Mary Poppins bobble head Jamie had bought Dani for Christmas now sat on her dashboard in the 5 year old ford fiesta the American had purchased a few days earlier.  
  
"I feel a little nervous seeing Amy and Sam."  
  
Jamie looked at her girlfriend as the American drove them to Brian's house. "They don't know anything yet, Dan."  
  
"I know but _I know_ and I feel like I'm an awful person for even just considering it."  
  
It was nearly a couple of weeks ago now when Dani had been sat on a park bench in the local park while the kids played on the slide and swings after school. An older man had come and sat beside her while his grandson went off to play and the 2 of them had got talking. It turned out he was originally from Maryland and had come to live in England 8 years earlier after deciding to be closer to his son when his wife died. As they opened up more, the man had told her he was the head teacher of a local primary school to which she said she was also a qualified teacher.  
  
He hadn't quite believed she'd given up a career in teaching to become an au pair but he respected her decision all the same. Before he’d left he told her that a 5th year teacher was retiring in a couple of months and that he would love for her to think about applying for the job. He admitted that many members of his staff were pushing 50 and he really wanted young, enthusiastic and experienced staff to join the team. Giving the au pair his details, he told her to think about it before leaving her alone.  
  
So, for the last couple of weeks, especially after talking with Jamie about it, she was at a crossroads of what she should do. She loved her job and she hated the thought of letting Amy and Sam down but at the same time, this teaching job had potential. The money was better and there would be a chance of furthering her career in time.  
  
"Dani, you're _not_ an awful person and like I keep telling ya, Amy and Sam would _want_ you to do this for yourself. They're work orientated people. Sure they'd be gutted to lose the best au pair they've ever had but they'd push you to achieve more for yourself."  
  
Dani chewed on the inside of her mouth as she pulled to a stop outside of Brian's house. Pulling up the handbrake, she turned off the engine and looked at the florist. "He totally poached me."  
  
Jamie smirked. "He obviously saw a good thing and wanted it for himself. Can’t say I blame him." Running her hand on Dani's thigh again, Jamie decided to give the au pair a break. At least for now. "Let's not talk about it today, eh? We're about to stuff our faces with the best Christmas dinner you've ever had, kid. Come on."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The afternoon turned into evening as everyone retired to various areas throughout the house once dinner had been devoured. Though the house was full and they'd all enjoyed themselves, they couldn't deny that the day had felt strange. It hadn't felt quite right standing in the kitchen watching Brian and Sarah put final touches to the turkey and veg when in the years previously, Julie would always shoo them out of the room, scolding them for picking at the food.  
  
A candle had been lit and placed in the centre of the table in honour of the woman that had been taken too soon. Tears had flowed when Brian had announced be had a special gift for Sarah, Amy and Jamie. Before Julie had died, she'd told her husband that she wanted him to put a few items to one side and wrap them for the girls for Christmas.  
  
For Sarah and Amy, she'd left various pieces of jewellery and for Jamie, she'd left her signature brown leather jacket. The jacket itself had been Julie's since the 80s and it was no secret that Jamie had always loved it and had often worn it as a teenager. Stroking her hands over the leather, Jamie had broken down, completely overwhelmed by the gesture. She'd been thankful that Dani had been there to provide a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Now, as the evening went on, the florist found herself drawn to the garden. As much as she'd enjoyed the day, she needed some time alone to get some fresh air and quiet time, even if it was cold outside.  
  
As she made herself comfortable on the garden bench, she was reminded of her first proper chat with Dani 8 months earlier. She couldn't quite believe where they were now in that short amount of time. She was head over heels for that woman and she honestly believed Dani was best thing to ever happen to her. All the secrets she'd shared about her life, her childhood and her mother. She looked over at the seat she knew Julie always sat in. She found herself feeling grateful that Brian hadn't appeared to have moved anything in the garden since her passing.  
  
Meanwhile, coming to the double doors that led to the garden, Dani looked out. Though the sky had darkened, her eyes immediately landed on her girlfriend sitting on the bench they'd shared earlier that year. She was in 2 minds whether or not she should give the florist some space. The day, as fun as it had been had also been emotionally draining. Dani knew her girlfriend well enough now to know that the florist sometimes needed some time to herself. Time to recharge and process her thoughts alone.  
  
Sarah came into the backroom, walking over to where the au pair was stood. "Back in her favourite seat, I see."  
  
Dani smiled as she looked at her friend. "Yea. She must be freezing."  
  
"Maybe you need to go out there and warm her up?"  
  
Taking her eyes off of Sarah, she looked back out the window. "I don't know if she wants the company. Think she might be working through some stuff. It's been a hard couple of weeks."  
  
Sarah regarded the au pair. "Her mum?"  
  
Dani nodded. She knew Jamie had confided a little of her run in with her birth mother to Sarah but she also knew Jamie hadn't gone into detail about how she'd reacted in the hours after. "She's still trying to process everything I think. Part of her wants to close the book on that chapter of her life...but then the other part of her wants some, I dont know, closure perhaps?"  
  
"You've no idea how glad I am she has you, Dani. You've been like this..." Sarah let out a laugh. "Like a real Mary fucking Poppins, flying in and making everything supercalifragilisticexpiladocious."  
  
Dani laughed back at the blonde. "You and Jamie both say I've changed her life but what about how she's changed mine? I never in a million years thought I'd leave my home town, come to a foreign country and fall in love so quickly and so hopelessly. It's the last thing I'd been thinking about after what happened with Casey but...the minute you took me into Jamie's shop that day, my life completely changed."  
  
Sarah smiled back at the au pair. "You're welcome."  
  
Dani laughed leaning in to hug her friend. "Yea, you're right. I owe you big time." As she pulled back she heard her phone chime. Pulling the device out of her pocket, she found a message from her girlfriend. _"You gona stalk me at the door all night or are you gona come out here?"_ She held the phone up for Sarah to read the message. "I guess I best go grab my coat."  
  
As Dani walked out of the room Sarah looked back out the window. Seeing Jamie looking towards the house, Sarah lifted her hand, sticking up 2 fingers. It took mere seconds for Jamie to return the favour. Laughing slightly, Sarah walked out of the room.  
  
Out in the garden Jamie watched as Dani came back into view, this time with her thick jacket covering her top half. She smiled as the au pair left the warmth of the house, readily choosing to freeze her tits off in the back garden with her.  
  
"No wine this time?" Dani asked as she arrived at the bench. She sat down and snuggled herself into her girlfriends side.  
  
"Not this time, Poppin's." Her left arm came up, wrapping itself around the American's shoulders.  
  
Dani smiled as she studied the florists. "You Ok?"  
  
Jamie gave her a reassuring smile. "Yea, I'm good. Just came out to have a little natter with Julie. In my head at least. Don't want the neighbours thinking I've lost me marbles."  
  
Dani laughed softly. Her hands reached out, taking hold of Jamie's free one, trying to rub some warmth back into the skin. "You work things out?"  
  
The florist nodded slowly. "Reckon so. Julie's always been a good listener" she smiled. "Have to admit, kind of missing her words of wisdom."  
  
"I wish I'd had the chance to get to know her better. You all talk so highly of her."  
  
Jamie nodded as she dropped her gaze to a patch of grass. "She didn't deserve to lose her life yet. When you think of all when people out there who've done nothing for themselves never mind anyone else and they're all still living their selfish, thoughtless little lives..."  
  
Dani realised the conversation had turned in the direction of her girlfriends mother once again. She knew there was nothing she could say that would make the florist forget or move on from the thoughts plaguing her mind, so she stayed quiet. Instead, she dropped her head until it lay against the side of her girlfriends.  
  
They sat in silence for a good few minutes before Jamie finally spoke again. "What do you think I should do, Poppins?"  
  
The au pair took a pause before she replied. Lifting her head, she looked into Jamie's almost pleading eyes. "I think you need to do what feels right for yourself. It doesn't matter what I think, or any of the guys in there think" she started, nodding towards the house. "It doesn't matter what Nicole thinks or wants either. You have to decide what way this goes. What will give you peace?"  
  
The florist looked deep in thought before she finally shook her head. "Feel like I want answers from her but what answers can she possibly give me other than she was pumped full of fucking drugs and vodka her whole life. She said as much the other week so what would be the point in seeing her again?"  
  
"Do you not think that maybe, if you really didn't want to see her, this wouldn't be such a big debate? There must be, even just a small part of you that wants get in contact with her. She's extended this olive branch. The question is, do you wona make peace with her?"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your lovely comments on the last chapter. Thanks for reading :-)

Chapter 14

As she approached the cafe, Jamie could feel her anxiety go into overdrive. The day had done nothing but drag as she'd counted down the minutes until she'd been due to head off to meet her birth mother.

It had been a few days earlier that the florist had finally made a decision and sent Nicole a text message. She'd asked if she was free to meet for coffee one evening after she'd finished work and her mother had replied almost straight away telling her she was free on Thursday. So today, after closing up the shop, Jamie had decided to take the 10 minute walk along to the cafe in hopes the icy January air would cool her fragile nerves.  
  
The florist had been understandably quiet over the last few days; this imminent meeting playing heavy on her mind. Dani had given her space and not pushed her to talk about it, which Jamie had appreciated more than she could say. Having known eachother only 9 months, it amazed Jamie how well the au pair seemed to know her. If it hadn't been for the constant support from her American girlfriend over this last month, she knew she'd have really struggled with Nicole popping back up in her life. It was like Dani kept her grounded. She put things in to perspective and made Jamie believe that no matter how dark her past has been, she'd somehow come out of it a strong, independent woman that could cope with anything that was thrown at her.   
  
With that in mind, she was coming into her meet up with Nicole with an open mind. She'd let her birth mother talk all the while trying as best as she could not to reach over and physically shake the other woman in frustration.  
  
After a deep, calming breath she opened the door to the cafe. The room was quite busy but she eventually found Nicole with her back to her over on the far right. Weaving her way over, she eventually arrived at the table, pulling out the seat as she gave a small smile to the older woman. "Alright?"  
  
Nicole's smile was wide, expertly covering up the fact she's been sat there worrying her daughter wouldn't actually show up. "Hey..." She started, watching as Jamie slouched down in her chair. "I ugh...I didn't order anything yet. Thought I would wait and see what you wanted first. Do you want food?"  
  
Jamie immediately shook her head. The last thing she wanted right now was anything to eat. Not the way her stomach was knotting up. "No, ta. I'll grab something later on."  
  
Nicole nodded just as a waitress came to take their order. After deciding on what drink they wanted, the waitress took their order and left them alone once more. Nerves seemed to be getting the better of both women as they looked over the table at one another. Eventually it was Nicole that broke the awkward silence. "So, have you just finished work?"  
  
Jamie nodded as she brought her right ankle up to rest across her left knee. "Yea. Shut up the shop and walked over ‘ere. You not working tonight?"  
  
"No, not tonight. First day off in a couple of weeks actually. I pick up extra shifts when I can. Don't really get up to much when I'm off so it keeps me busy, you know? Spent today cleaning the flat, did some shopping..." She looked down at her hands which she had laced together on the table. "I was a bit nervous about meeting you to be honest. Don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon you text, I just...I don't want to let you down." The florist wasn't doing much to settle her nerves as she looked back at her with indifference. "Which is...pretty much what I've done your whole life."  
  
Another awkward silence descended on the table which was only broken when the waitress returned with a pot of tea and an americano. While Jamie took a sip of her drink, Nicole busied herself in preparing her drink. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"  
  
Wrapping her cold hands around her cup, Jamie nodded. "Yea, it was...for the most part, good. First Christmas with Dani but was also the first Christmas without Julie. That’s Sarah's mum. Don't know if you remember her?"  
  
Nicole nodded. "I remember her.There was many an occasion when she got in my face about you. Telling me I was good for nothing and didn't deserve a child."  
  
A small laugh left Jamie's mouth. As nice as Julie was, she'd had a fiery side, especially when it came to her kids, which is how she'd thought of Jamie. "Yea, sounds like her. She raised me. I more or less moved in with them when I was 8. Don't think you even realised I was gone."  
  
"I did...I was just too..."  
  
"Drunk or high? Yea, sounds about right" the florist replied with a small shake of her head.  
  
The older woman looked woefully back at her daughter. "I did check in with you from time to time. Julie used to post notes and photos through the door." She opened her purse, retrieving a pile of photos of a young Jamie. "She made it clear I was better off staying away until I got clean, which ofcourse didn't happen until a few years ago. She hoped these would make me get my act together."

Jamie began to look through the photos curiously. There was an array of pictures from day trips, christmases, school photos and holidays. She'd had no idea Julie had kept her birth mother up to date with her life. If she was honest, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Looking up she found Nicole watching her. "So, you saw I was better off with them and were happy to just leave me?"  
  
The guilt was plain to see on Nicole's face. "I thought it was the best thing I could do for you. I was never going to be good enough, Jamie. You'd of had no life with me. If I'd brought you back home, God knows what your life would have been like."  
  
"And changing would have been out of the question for you, yea?"  
  
Nicole nodded. "I know it sounds pathetic but yes. I was lost in a life that revolved around drugs and alcohol. Selfishly, they were the only things that mattered to me."  
  
Jamie sat shaking her head. She could feel herself getting angrier the more she heard. "How did you even get yourself mixed up with that shite?"  
  
Nicole took a quick sip of her tea before replying. "Like alot of people. I got in with the wrong crowd. You wouldn't have thought I'd end up like that when I was young. I had a good home life, my parents loved me, I used to dance..." She smiled as she remembered the happier times of her life. "It all changed after my father, your grandfather died when I was 13. I'd always been a real daddy's girl and losing him was... I didn't cope well. I guess I started to go off the rails from there on. I was awful to my mother. I blamed her, even though his death had nothing to do with her. He'd had a heart attack and died instantly. I started smoking at school. Everyone was doing it, you know? Then we got in with some older kids who took drugs. I still remember the first time I tried speed. Some guy showed me how to take it. I felt such a rush. I danced all night, didn't wona go home. Ofcourse I woke up the next morning and felt horrendous. Somehow pulled myself around and made it home. My mother was furious but she thought I'd just been drinking. That was until she found drugs in my pocket. Like most caring, protective mother's she tried to help but I didn't want it. Eventually I stole quite a bit of money and left. That was the last time I saw her....until a few years ago."  
  
Jamie found herself feeling sorry for her grandmother. She didn't even know the woman but her heart ached for the pain her grandmother must have suffered. Not only had she lost her husband but then her daughter went down a path of self destruction.  
  
Taking a few moments pause, Nicole had another sip of her tea. "I bounced from different places for the next few years. Once I spent all the money I'd stolen, I had to figure how to make more...and that's how I got into prostitution. You wouldn't believe how many girls go down that path. The addiction, stealing, selling sex... it's a dark place and so hard to get out of, Jamie."  
  
On some level, the florist began to also feel sorry for her mother. She was like the poster child for what could happen when something life changing happens to you...like losing a parent at a young age. At the same time, she still felt that was no excuse for how she'd been treated as a child. "So, the guy that got you pregnant?" She refused to call him her father.  
  
Nicole shook her head. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't..." She sighed, feeling disgusted with herself. "More often than not, I was too high to check if they used protection."  
  
Jamie shook her head, not that she was surprised. "You could of caught anything..."  
  
"I know and I _did._ I've had more STDs then I care to admit to." Admitting that to her daughter brought her shame to a whole new level. "Not all the men that came to me were disgusting drug addicts. I mean, some were business men, just looking for something quick or men bored of their wives back home. I offered them things they couldn't get elsewhere."  
  
"Yea you don't need to go into detail. I've got enough memories burnt into brain already, thanks."  
  
"I'm disgusted with myself, Jamie. When I was in rehab, so many memories came back to me. Memories of you and the way I treated you. I don't know how much you remember..."  
  
"Alot."  
  
Nicole nodded, looking at her cup. "Did I...burn you?" After a few moments Jamie nodded back at her. Nicole felt sick. "Sorry seems like such a weak word to say. I can't even..." She shook her head. "I don't even know how I'm ever meant to show you how truly sorry I am, for _everything_. It's unforgivable and... I deserve nothing from you. If you want, we can finish this coffee, say goodbye and you never have to see me again."  
  
A sarcastic puff of air left Jamie’s mouth. "You haven't changed completely then. Still wanting to run away from your responsibilities the first chance you get."  
  
"Jamie, no. That's not it at all. If you felt like you wanted to see me again, I would be here at the drop of a hat. I'm a little worried that seeing me again has opened a can of worms for you. You looked as though you had a lovely little life."  
  
Jamie nodded as she thought of how her life was right now. "Yea, I do. My life finally feels like it's on the right track. Last few years I had this easy going, boring life and it worked for me. Kept myself to myself, didn’t go looking for anything and then Dani came out of nowhere. I met her and...everything changed. She means the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without her." She found a small smile playing at her lips as she thought about her girlfriend. Talking about the au pair always seemed to calm her.  
  
Nicole smiled fondly back at her daughter as she talked about the American woman. "She's a beautiful woman and I can tell by the way you talk about her, she'd beautiful on the inside too." She watched as Jamie nodded and took a sip of her drink. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but you look so much like my mother. Now I've had a chance to really look at you, your hair, your eyes... and even the way your lip curls when you smile is unmistakably Eleanor."  
  
The florist began to feel slightly uncomfortable under her mother's intense gaze. Bringing a hand up, she squeezed the bridge of her nose. "You know, I'm trying to decide whether I'd prefer it if you were still drugged up to the eyeballs or not coz this here.." she said, moving her finger up and down in the space between them. "This woman sitting opposite me is not my mum."  
  
Nicole's gaze dropped to the table. "I'm not the mum you remember but I'm the mum you deserved, Jamie. Actually, no. I still don't think I qualify as anywhere near good enough to be your mum."  
  
"So we agree on something then?"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Climbing the stairs to her flat, Jamie noticed the light in the bathroom shining out into the otherwise darkened hallway. Moving closer she pushed the door further open, finding her girlfriend laid in the bath.  
  
Looking from the phone in her hands, Dani smiled over. "Hey you, how'd it go?"  
  
With a sigh, Jamie came into the room. Putting the lid down on the toilet, she placed the pizza box down on top of it before sitting herself in front of the bath tub. "Exhausting." She felt completely drained after the intense 2 hour chat with her mother.  
  
Locking the phone, Dani placed it on the windowsill above her head before leaning herself to the edge of the tub. Her hand came up, her fingers brushing through dark strands. Stretching her neck she placed a soft kiss to the florists temple. "Do you feel like you got what you needed out of it?"  
  
Jamie let herself mull over the question for a few moments. "Maybe. I got alot off my chest, you know? Guess I learned more about the how's and the why's. She basically hit the self destruct button when her dad died. Started taking drugs, stole money, ran away then eventually got on the game too." She began to idly fiddle with the edge of the mat on the floor. "Didn't want to but kind of felt sorry for her, in a way. I've never done drugs so don't know what it's like when you become addicted...to be completely dependant on them."  
  
"Is she managing being off them?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "Seems so. She's apparently got some key worker and goes to narcotics anonymous from time to time. She mentioned something about cognitive therapy or something..."  
  
"CBT?" Dani asked. "Yea, I know of it. We studied it when I was a student teacher. It's all about helping people to think more positively and breaking things down into smaller parts. Makes them easier to deal with, you know? It's usually for people who suffer from anxiety or depression which I'm sure she'll have experienced when coming off the drugs and alcohol."  
  
Again Jamie nodded. "Yea."  
  
"Do you feel like you want to see her again?"  
  
The florist shrugged. "Don't know. Part of me wants to forget she ever existed but then the other, _annoying_ part of me wants to know her. The _real_ her. The her I've never met before."   
  
Dani could practically hear the internal debate going on inside her girlfriends mind. "There's no rush, babe. Leave it a while, try to clear your head. You've got her number now if you felt like you ever wanted to use it."  
  
Looking up, Jamie's gaze wandered from the au pairs eyes to her naked body. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Dani rolled her eyes as she leant back into the water. "That's the stupidest question I've ever heard."  
  
With a small smirk, Jamie got up and proceeded to remove her top. "Bought a dominos, if you fancy it?"  
  
Dani's eyes drank in every new bit of naked skin until Jamie finally removed the last piece of clothing. "Yea, I only had a light bite a few hours back."  
  
Lifting the lid on the pizza box, Jamie picked up a slice and handed it over to her girlfriend before getting one for herself. Stepping into the warm water, she sat down at the opposite end to the au pair. They sat in silence for a few moments as they each took several bites from their slice.  
  
"So, are you excited for tomorrow?"  
  
Chewing on her pizza, Jamie nodded. "You have no idea" she mumbled.  
  
Dani grinned. "We can forget about real life while we enjoy 4 days of hiking, nature, wine and a hot tub, where clothing is optional, not essential."  
  
"Sounds like 4 days of fuckin' bliss."  
  
Dani nodded, her free hand reaching out to caress the florists leg. "It will be. Our first trip together…and the first of many."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay in getting this next chapter out to you. Writers block had wrapped its beady little paws around me. I've mapped out how I want the next couple of chapters to play out so hopefully it wont take me too long to update again. Hope you're all alright :)

Chapter 15

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

Swallowing the wine in her mouth, Jamie pondered the au pairs question. Ofcourse when the memory came back to her, she contorted her face in disgust. "Christ, that's not something I ever wanted to think about again. Was about 13, I think. There was a few of us, Sarah included out one night at the local park. Everyone was neckin' on so this lad decided he'd give it a go with me. He literally grabbed me ‘round the head and shoved his tongue down my throat. All I remember was gagging into his mouth."  
  
Dani gagged herself until she eventually burst out laughing. "Oh my God, that sounds disgusting."  
  
"Yea, it really was. It's like my face had been put in a washing machine or something." She started moving her head frantically round and round while her tongue licked the air. Hearing Dani laugh made her dissolve into her own fit of giggles. "Come on then, what about your first kiss?"  
  
Clearing her throat, Dani let her legs float out in front of her in the warm water of the hot tub. "I think I was about 9."  
  
"9??" Jamie replied. "Right little slut, weren't ya?"  
  
The au pair laughed, realising 9 was pretty young to be making out with someone. "It wasn't a steamy kiss like you and your washing machine, it was just a series of pecks on the lips. I think even at 9 I knew I didn't like kissing boys. All my friends were doing it though and I didn't want to be left out."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yea, that lad definitely put me off wanting to kiss another one again, that's for sure. Think I knew from that I wasn't interested in boys. Was always proper shy around girls. Around people in general I guess."  
  
Dani looked at her thoughtfully. "You had alot going on up here..." she said, tapping at her temple. "Alot more than what a kid should."  
  
Jamie nodded slightly. "Beggars belief how I turned out so normal, eh?" She replied in jest.  
  
Lifting her backside from the seat on the opposite side of the hot tub, Dani floated forward until she was right in front of the florist. "Who _is_ normal? We’ve all got our quirks but you're the most beautiful, intelligent and thoughtful human being I've ever met. Still have to pinch myself sometimes that you're mine."  
  
Jamie looked between the au pairs lips and her honest eyes. "Come 'ere and kiss me, Poppins."  
  
They'd arrived at their cabin in Keswick a few hours earlier, picking the keys up from the owner on their way there. Since then they'd explored the inside of what was to be their home for the next 4 days before going out and looking around the area. They'd found they were at least a 5 minute walk away from the next cabin and the walk into town was a good half hour's walk too. It was the perfect location for the couple to enjoy some real alone time for the next few days.  
  
After several moments of kissing, Dani positioned herself on the seat next to her girlfriend. "So what about your first time having sex?"  
  
After taking another sip of her wine, Jamie's tongue poked out, licking away traces of the malbec. "I was 18. Was with a lass I got friendly with at college. We went out drinking one night, had a few too many and she came back to mine. Neither of us knew what we were doing to be honest, so you can imagine the awkwardness of it. Anyway, we did stuff but she didn't want to...ugh, go down on me, you know? Said it wasn't really her thing, which I can understand. Know some folk don't like it."  
  
Dani frowned before shaking her head slightly. "That's too bad for her. She missed out."  
  
Jamie laughed lightly as she looked at the au pair. "You _would_ say that."  
  
"What? It's _true_. Going down on you happens to be my most favourite of things to do."  
  
Jamie smirked back at her girlfriend. "Been with some random girls over the years but I never knew how different it could be until I met you. The love, the passion and unadultered lust I feel when I'm with you. Pretty unbelievable if I'm honest."  
  
Putting the wine glass down, Dani moved herself until she was floating just in front of the florist. "Not all sex feels like what we've got, you know? I was with someone for a few years and it really doesn't compare to the way it is with us."  
  
Dani's words caused Jamie's heart to flutter. "Yea?"  
  
Moving her hands through the water, the au pair slid them up the florists thighs. "Yea."  
  
Placing her own glass on the wide edge of the hot tub, Jamie slid her left-hand around the back of Dani's neck, gently pulling the other woman closer. Not for the first time since they'd arrived they got lost in a moment as their lips met. Hands began to wander and a few minutes later Jamie found herself perched on edge of the tub, the cold January air brushing against her goosepimpled flesh while Dani worked her mouth and fingers between her legs. An almost strangled cry of pleasure escaped Jamie's mouth. Her right hand pulled at the back of the au pairs head, bringing her mouth harder against her clit. "Fuck, that's good."  
  
The 2 fingers Dani had nestled inside of Jamie's slick walls began to pick up pace. The sounds leaving her girlfriends lips were enough to spur her on. Her lips sucked hard on the pearl at the top of Jamie's slit; her tongue teasing it every so often.  
  
Feeling as though she was close to falling off the side of the tub, Jamie's left hand darted behind her, bracing itself against the wall of the lodge. "Christ, keep doing that" she encouraged, feeling the tips of nimble fingers brush against her sweet spot. The fact they were fucking outdoors, in relatively open space added to the intensity of the orgasm Jamie could feel approaching. Though they were a good 5 minute walk from the next lodge, there could have quite easily been some one out walking and able to see or hear what was happening right here in this moment; but she didn't care. Not when Dani was was making her feel the way she was right now. More groans and gasps of pleasure spilled from the florists mouth until eventually, she began to unravel. Her thighs clamped around her girlfriends body as she jerked and trembled against her. Through heavy lids she looked down between her legs, finding blue eyes looking up at her. A lazy smirk spread over her lips. "You're such a voyeur, Poppins."  
  
Feeling like she'd lapped up the last of everything Jamie had given her, Dani pulled back, her smile wide and smug. "I can't help it. You're so beautiful when you come."  
  
Jamie's body continued to tremble, more so now from the cool air as she pushed herself off the wall and sank beneath the warm water once more. Her lips found the au pairs while her right hand moved to between her legs. Pulling back she smirked at the blonde. "My turn" she said before her middle finger sank between slick folds.  
  
Xxxxxxxxx  
  
Attempting to catch her breath, Dani stopped walking, bringing her hands up to rest against her hips as she watched Jamie continue her trek up the rocks.  
  
It was a few moments before the florist turned and realised her girlfriend had stopped once again. With a roll of her eyes she lifted a leg up, resting it on a rock while she waited for the blonde to join her.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that, Jamie" the au pair huffed. "I can't help it if I'm a pathetic ball of fatness."  
  
Jamie chuckled lightly. "There's not an ounce of fat on you, love. You're just blatantly unfit."  
  
After a healthy lie in and breakfast, the couple had jumped in the car and headed to Catbells, which was the most popular aswell as the easier of fells to climb in the lake district. That said, it was still a bit tricky if you were a novice, which Dani was proving to be. Though the fell wasn't particularly high in comparison to others, in parts it was still quite steep and the final scramble up it was covered in eroding rocks.  
  
With a few more deep breaths, Dani continued her trek up the mountain, despite the fact her legs felt like they'd seize up at any given minute. "You walk too fast..." she moaned.  
  
"No Dani, you just walk proper slow" Jamie replied, turning to continue her walk as Dani came up behind her.  
  
"Yea well if your legs felt like..." Her words cut off as her foot slipped on a patch of wet rock causing her body to fall, her knee slamming against the solid surface. In the process of it all, her nose also met with the heel of Jamie's walking boot. "Shit" she gasped, immediately bringing a hand to her face.  
  
Quickly turning, Jamie looked down at her fallen girlfriend. "Shit, Dani, are you OK? You're bleeding" she said, watching blood begin to trickle from the blondes nostrils.  
  
The au pair wiped at her nose. "What do you expect when you kick me in the face...and _oww_."  
  
Quickly scrambling a couple of steps down, the florist knelt beside the blonde. "Hardly kicked you, Poppins. You fell onto the back of my foot." Reaching round, she opened up the side zipper on her backpack, pulling out a first aid kit. "Don't put your head back" she told her. "Just let it drip on the ground. I thought you were first aid trained?" She said, giving the au pair a little grin.  
  
Tears had begun to form in Dani's eyes from the sting not only at her nose but on her left knee. "Its instinct, isn't it?"  
  
"Here" Jamie said, having also retrieved the spare jumper she'd brought from the backpack. "This'll help soak up the blood."  
  
Taking the offered jumper, Dani frowned. "But you love this top..."  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Love you more, don't I?" She replied, giving a quick wink. "Besides, we'll throw it on a hot wash and it'll come out good as new."  
  
With a small smile, Dani brought the jumper to her dripping nose. "My knee's killing me aswell."  
  
Telling the au pair to sit on a rock, Jamie began to lift her pant leg up. "Blimey. Done a right number on this, haven't you?"  
  
Looking over the jumper currently soaking up her blood, Dani surveyed the damage to her knee. "Told you it was killing." She watched on as Jamie opened the antibacterial wipes and began cleaning her wound. Somehow she managed to resist the urge to squirm and yelp at the pain.  
  
"Reckon you're gona have a crackin' bruise come up in the next few hours."  
  
"Just aswell it's winter and not shorts and skirts weather, huh?"  
  
"Small blessings and all that" Jamie mumbled.  
  
"Are you girls alright?"  
  
The couple turned to find an older man and woman coming towards them. Dani held up a hand. "Yea, thank you. Just proving to myself aswell as everyone else I'm a total mountain rookie."  
  
Coming to a stop beside the 2 women, the older woman looked on concerned. "You poor thing. We've all been there, haven't we darling?" She said, looking to the man stood just behind her. "We've climbed many hills over the years and had many trips, slips and falls. It's all about pacing yourself. Not rushing."  
  
The au pair looked down at Jamie who rolled her eyes in response. "Yea, we've been pacing ourselves. Think we just need to get this one a bit fitter is all."  
  
"Can we do anything to help?"  
  
Dani shook her head. "No, I think we're sorted thanks. Nurse Jamie here is on the case" she finished, looking down to see the florist wrapping a dressing around her knee.  
  
A minute or so later, with the dressing fixed in place, Jamie came to sit on the large rock beside the blonde. "Lets have a look at your nose then."  
  
Pulling back the jumper, Dani tilted her head slightly, giving Jamie a good view.  
  
"Christ, it's swollen up like a football."  
  
Dani's eyes widened, her hand coming up to lightly squeeze at the bridge of her nose. "Oh my God, are you serious?"  
  
After a few beats Jamie began to laugh. "Naa, you're good. I'm just messing."  
  
"Jamie" she whined, pushing the brunette in the shoulder. "Why are you such an ass?"  
  
The florist shrugged a shoulder. "Just like keeping you on your toes, don't I?" Her hand reached out, squeezing the blondes good knee. "Looks like the bleeding’s stopped now. You feel OK?"  
  
Twitching her nose, assessing any pain, Dani nodded. "Think so." She laughed slightly. "Who'd have thought I'd end up black and blue from climbing a fricken hill?"  
  
Jamie shook her head as she smirked at the other woman. "If you want we can turn 'round and head back down?"  
  
Dani looked at her before looking up towards the peak. "No, we've got this far. I'd feel cheated if we didn't make it to the top after all this effort."  
  
Bumping her shoulder into the blondes Jamie smiled. "You've got nothing to prove. Walking with that dodgy knee will probably make it harder now. I don't mind if we turn back..."  
  
"No, really. I wona finish this."  
  
With a nod, Jamie leant in, softly placing her lips against the au pairs nose, giving her a little kiss. "When we get back to the lodge, I'll kiss everything better."  
  
"I'll hold you to that" the blonde smiled.  
  
Getting to her feet, Jamie reached out, taking Dani's hand in her own as she helped her up. "We'll be at the summit in less than 10 minutes I reckon. It'll all be worth it for the views. I promise you."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Coming back from the toilet, Jamie found Dani looking through photos on her phone. Settling back in her position next to the blonde by the log fire, the florist put an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "Gorgeous views, aren't they?"  
  
Dani nodded, continuing to flick through the photos they'd taken at the top of Catbells earlier that day. "Yea. Pretty stunning. I've put some up on Facebook. Sarah's already commented saying she's sad she wasn't invited."  
  
Jamie smiled before looking back at the phone screen. The selfie of the 2 of them at the summat looked up at her. "Shame about your fall and the cold weather but still, worth it in the end."  
  
Pressing the home key and locking the phone, Dani threw the device onto the sofa behind them before she snuggled into Jamie's side. "I think I might join a gym when we get back home."  
  
Jamie smirked as she kissed the blondes head. "That so?" She felt Dani nod her head in the crook of her neck. "That to make you fitter for future climbs?"  
  
"Well _yea_... I hadn't realised how unfit I was. Can't remember the last time I actually ran."  
  
"I'm no runner, Poppins. Just done alot of walking."  
  
"Yea but you were like the energizer bunny up there while I was flapping around like some injured pigeon."  
  
Jamie snorted as she squeezed the blondes body closer. "You _were_ flapping a bit like, not gona lie but you'll get better. We'll do this kinda stuff a bit more if you want? Make a scrambler of you yet."  
  
Pulling her head from Jamie's shoulder she looked at her. "I'd like that." They kissed for a few moments before looking back at the fire, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
After coming back down from Catbells earlier that afternoon, they'd headed to a local shop to get supplies for dinner. Making it back to the lodge, they'd had an hours nap before once again enjoying the hot tub on the decking area. Originally they'd planned to go to the nearby pub for a few drinks and dinner later that night but after Dani's fall they decided to put that off until the next evening. As predicted, a bruise had spread over the blondes entire left knee. Though the injury looked quite nasty, she'd still managed to hobble to the top of the fell before making the easier trip back down.  
  
"It'd be nice to live somewhere like this, don't you think?" Dani started. "In years to come... a little lodge with some land where you could grow all the flowers you can think of. When we get bored of the hustle bustle of city life, this could be a little happy place for us."  
  
A little smile had appeared on Jamie's lips. "Yea? Where abouts do you see this happy place being? Something here in the UK?"  
  
Truth was, leaving the UK wasn't something Dani had thought about. The more time she spent in England, the happier she was with staying for good. "I think my home is where ever you are now." She grinned at how soft she sounded. "As soppy and disgusting as it sounds, as long as you're there, looking after me when I bust my nose or graze my knee, I'm happy to be anywhere. England, America or the south of fricken France, I don't care."  
  
Stroking her hand through blonde hair, Jamie pressed her lips to Dani's temple. "I'll always look after you, Dan."  
  
The sincerity behind Jamie's words gave Dani goosebumps. Turning her head to look at her girlfriend, she smiled before softly placing her lips on her partners. "And I'll always look after you too."  
  
The rest of the night was spent with the women expressing their love to one another while the fire continued to burn beside them.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Come on, Poppins. You've got this..."  
  
As Dani lowered her body, the fingers on her left hand adjusting the cue tip, she closed one eye hoping it would help her to focus. Ofcourse, having been drinking since mid afternoon, topped off with several shots of tequila, focusing wasn’t high on Dani's list of things she could do right now. "Why is the white ball moving?"  
  
The 2 men that had challenged Jamie and Dani to the best of 5 in a round of pool began to snort behind her.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jamie came up along side the blonde. "Its not the white ball that's moving, it's _you._ " She put a hand on the au pairs slightly swaying back, hoping it would settle her intoxicated girlfriend. "Easy does it. Open your eye and aim for the edge of that black ball. You see it?"  
  
Furrowing her brow, Dani zoned in on the edge Jamie was talking about. "Gotcha." Bringing the other end of the cue back slightly she eventually pushed forward, the top of the cue connecting with the white ball. Unfortunately, her aim was completely out and it ended up heading straight for the pocket.  
  
With a slight sigh, Jamie looked over to the guys, cocking her head to the table. "Reckon that'll be game, set, match to you guys now."  
  
As she tugged on Dani's elbow, the 2 of them backed off, watching on as one of the men sank the black on their next go. "Good game lads. Think we'll pass on the final tequila shot though." After shaking their hands, the 2 women wandered back over to their table.  
  
"I think that last shot of tequila tipped me over the edge" Dani said, flopping back into the booth.  
  
"Yea, that's what done it" Jamie grinned.  
  
"Maybe I should have stayed sober like you?"  
  
The florist shook her head. "Only stayed sober coz I'm driving." They'd planned to walk to the pub that evening but after the rain hadn't let up all day, Jamie decided she'd take the car and stay drink free for the night. Plus, after walking around the wildlife park earlier that day, Dani's knee had been feeling a little tender. "Its good for you to let your hair down any way. Tequila might have been a lapse in judgement."  
  
"It was _your_ fault, being so over confident in thinking we'd beat them. Losers take a tequila shot you said. I didn't have a choice." She scrunched up her nose. "I hate tequila."  
  
"Reckon you'll be saying that again in the morning aswell. In my defence, I didn’t realise how atrocious you were at pool” she told her with a smirk. “Anyway, how about we head off, get you a nice big glass of water and settle in for the night eh?"  
  
Through heavy eye lids, Dani looked at the florist and smiled. "Lead the way, beautiful lady."  
  
Despite having dozed off in the car during the 4 minute commute back to the lodge, as soon as Jamie opened the door, Dani was on her like a rash.  
  
"Steady on" Jamie laughed as she felt the button on her jeans get popped open.  
  
"Nu uh" Dani told her, now fumbling with the zipper. As they made their way to the bedroom, clothes bad been discarded, thrown in various directions on the journey. "Lie on the bed" Dani told her, pushing at the florists upper body.  
  
"Thought you'd be out for the count but this is a very welcome surprise."  
  
Crawling up onto the bed, Dani was only mildly aware of the pain at her knee; the alcohol doing it's job in numbing it. With Jamie on her back in the middle of the bed, Dani grasped her bent knees and spread her legs apart.  
  
Jamie raised an eyebrow, watching on as Dani immediately moved her mouth between her legs. "So, getting right to it then, eh?" She dropped her head onto the pillow, her mouth falling open as the au pair began to ravish her body. "Fuckin' hell." There was nothing gentle about Dani's moves tonight. She was going for it, hard and fast. It was only a minute or so later however that the movement slowed down until eventually...nothing.  
  
Frowning, Jamie lifted her head, looking down her body. She blinked a few times before rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Poppins?" Within seconds, Dani's soft snores sounded in the room. With a sigh, Jamie dropped her head once more, looking at the ceiling. A soft laugh left her mouth before she eventually extracted herself from the bed.   
  
Xxxxxxxx  
  
She wasn't sure what it was that aroused her but Dani jerked slightly as her mind woke up. Opening her eyes she slowly looked around, momentarily confused as to why she was curled up beneath a heavy blanket at the bottom of the bed. Lifting her head she looked up the mattress. There she found the florist, cuppa in hand smirking down at her.  
  
"Morning Poppins. Sleep well?"  
  
Stretching out her limbs, the au pair tried to think back on the previous evening. "Why am I down here?"  
  
Swallowing the mouthful of tea, Jamie licked her lips. "Well that's an interesting story as it happens. Do you remember what you were doing before you nodded off?"  
  
Frowning, Dani tried to piece together the previous evening. "We were at the pub. Those guys beat us at pool. We came home and...I fell asleep?"  
  
The grin on Jamie's face grew. "Pretty much, minus just the one key detail. You were on me like a rash when we got through the door. All but ripped my clothes off then when you had me squirming under your mouth, you passed out."  
  
Dani's eyes widened before she bit her bottom lip, stopping the embarrassed smile from spreading on her face. She brought the blanket up, covering her face for a few moments. A little laugh left her mouth before she peeked out. "I fell asleep while going down on you?"  
  
"Sure did. Left me right high and…well, not so dry."  
Turning onto her front, Dani got up onto her knees and crawled up the bed, curling her body in Jamie's lap. "I'm sorry. I must have been really drunk."  
  
Placing her cup onto the nightstand, Jamie hugged her arms around the blondes shoulders. "Guess I'll forgive you" she smiled. "Looking forward to you making it up to me though. How you feeling?"  
  
Lifting her head, the au pair looked at the florist. "Ok I think, considering the amount I put away yesterday." She leant in, softly placing her lips on the ones in front of her. "So what did you do after I passed out lastnight?"  
  
"Well, I grabbed this blanket out the wardrobe and covered you over. Had a quick shower then came back here and read me book for a bit."  
  
"Sorry I wasn't much company. Next time I'll drive and you do the drinking. You hold it better than me."  
  
Stroking her fingers through blonde hair, Jamie shook her head. "Don't apologise. We had a good night. It's been a pretty good trip don't you think?"  
  
Dani nodded before reaching out to pick up Jamie's tea. Taking a couple of mouthfuls she swallowed before passing the cup to the florist. "Best trip I've ever had. I'm sad we've only got 1 more night to be honest. When you're on holiday I think you can connect better with eachother in ways you can't when you're at home, paying bills, going to work..."  
  
"Yea. How about we make a point of doing this every few months, eh? Pick a place to visit and book a cheap room on airbnb. See a bit more of what this country has to offer. Maybe even venture further a field from time to time too."  
  
Dani nodded. "You know where I’ve always wanted to go? Poland. After learning about the holocaust in school, I kind of became obsessed with it. Always wanted to visit Auschwitz to see what those poor people went through."  
  
Jamie raised both eyebrows as she looked at the blonde. "Sounds depressing but we'll add it to the list."

“Its educational, Jamie. We can still see the other, less depressing things like the salt mine…which looks so cool.”

Jamie smiled, finding her girlfriends knowledge of Poland quite endearing. “You really need to get back into teaching, Poppins. You’ve got so much knowledge up here that needs instilled into the snotty nosed kids of today.”

Dani shrugged. “Well, if I don’t mess up this interview in a couple of weeks, maybe I will.”

“I _know_ you will” Jamie told her. “You’re gona be the best damn teacher that schools ever seen. The hottest aswell. Almost feel sorry for the kids. They’re gona be crushing on you _hard_.”

Dani furrowed her brows. “Seriously? The kids I’ll be teaching are gona be like 8 years old, Jamie.”

“And? You telling me you didn’t crush on any of your teachers in school? I’ll never forget Mrs Shields. She was the only reason I made an effort in maths class.”

The au pair laughed, hugging her arms more tightly around the florists waist. “Bet she never fell asleep while going down on her partner.”

Jamie laughed, nuzzling her nose into blonde locks. “Like I said, I’m looking forward to you making it up to me.”

Looking up, blues eyes twinkled. “Guess I better make a start then, huh?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to see so many of you are still following this story, despite the break I took from it. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. I loved writing this next chapter, so hope you all enjoy it too. Stay safe :-)

Chapter 16

Coming to a stop outside of the familiar care home, Jamie looked up, scanning the windows at the front of the building. Somewhere beyond the brick, the mortar and the glass was her grandmother. The woman she'd always believed to be dead was in there, drinking some tea, chatting with friends or watching some telly. Whatever it was that she was doing, she was very much continuing to live her hard knock life.

After receiving Eleanor's details from her mother nearly a couple of months earlier, Jamie had been in two minds as to whether or not she should reach out to the woman that before Nicole's recovery, hadn't known she'd existed.  
  
Would the older woman _want_ to know her? Well, according to Nicole, Eleanor very much wanted a chance to meet her one and only grandchild. Even if it was 30 years too late. With that in mind and the constant reassurance she'd been receiving from Dani, Jamie had finally bitten the bullet and decided to come and meet the older woman.  
  
She'd left her girlfriend in charge of the shop for the afternoon; the au pair more than willing to hold the fort on her Friday off from caring for Jack and Rebecca. This particular care home was one the florist was quite familiar with. She'd lost count of the times she'd popped in to leave unsold flowers for the residents in the past.  
  
Tightening her grip on the pot she'd arranged that morning, she took a deep breath and pressed the bell to the care home. After a few moments, she heard the buzzer signalling her to pull the door open. Stepping into the foyer she headed along the corridor towards the reception desk. She smiled as a middle aged woman looked towards her.  
  
"Well look what the wind blew in. Long time no see, Jamie. Where you been, hun?"  
  
A small laugh escaped Jamie's lips as she came to a stop at the desk. "Yea, been a while hasn't it?"  
  
"I'll say. We've missed that little bit of colour you bring to the place" the woman smiled, nodding towards the pot of flowers in Jamie's hand. "The residents have missed you too. Lost count of the amount times one of them will say _where's that young lady with the flowers._ "  
  
Feeling a little guilty, Jamie briefly looked to the floor. "I need to keep making the effort. It's easy to just shut up shop and take the unsold stuff home for Dani these days. I forget that there's other people out there that would probably appreciate them more."  
  
The woman looked back at the florist with a little smile. "Don't feel bad that you have a life, Jamie. You work hard....and Dani? Do you finally have yourself a special someone?"  
  
Jamie grinned, nodding her head slowly. "I do, yea."  
  
"Well I'm very happy for you. Do you want me to take that for you or would you like to go through with it yourself and see everyone, if you have time?"  
  
"Actually, these are for someone in particular. I'm here to see Eleanor Taylor."  
  
"Eleanor? You mean Ellie Taylor...?"  
  
The florist looked at the other woman for a few moments before responding. "Umm, I...Ellie? You mean Ellie's real name is Eleanor?"  
  
The care worker nodded. "Yea, no one here calls her Eleanor" she laughed. "You've talked with her before, haven’t you?"  
  
The cogs were turning in Jamie's mind. Could it be that her grandmother was Ellie? The same Ellie that she had spoken to on several occasions over the last 2 or 3 years?  
  
"Jamie, you Ok, hun?"  
  
Quickly blinking, Jamie snapped out of her thoughts and gave the care worker a tight lipped smiled. "Yea. Umm, is it alright to go on through?"  
  
"Course. I'm pretty sure she's in the day room. You know the way..."  
  
Nodding, Jamie thanked the other woman before making her way down the hall. Her stomach had begun to flutter with a mixture of nerves and excitement. Making it to her destination she found around half a dozen residents sat in various seats at either end of the room. Within seconds she found who she knew to be Ellie sat next to another woman, in deep discussion. She took a few moments to just stand and stare at the older woman who began to laugh at something the other resident had said. She found herself smiling at the sight. Plucking up all the courage she possessed, she moved into the room. After only a few steps Ellie turned, her eyes landing on the florist.  
  
"Ohh, hello love" Ellie said, her face lighting up at the appearance of the younger woman. "I thought you might have forgotten about us."  
  
"I told you Ellie, she's a young girl. She's got better things to do than hang out with us old bags."  
  
"Oh shush" Ellie said, nudging the other woman's leg. "Its just lovely to have visitors. Breaks up an otherwise long and boring day."  
  
"Your daughter visits you aswell" the other woman went on.  
  
Ellie nodded. "That's true. The daughter I never thought I'd see again. She somehow managed to overcome a terrible addiction that went on from her being a child. She broke my heart but she's still my daughter. We've put the past where it belongs and moved forward. Who knows how long any of us have left? No point in holding grudges. Life's too short."  
  
Jamie was biting on the inside of her mouth as she listened to the older woman speak. Over the last few years, Ellie had never mentioned Nicole before. Maybe if she had, she’d have pieced it all together herself.  
  
Turning back to the florist, Ellie smiled. "It's good to see you again love. How've you been keeping?"  
  
Moving her tongue around her suddenly very dry mouth, Jamie smiled. "Been good, yea. Busy. _Really_ busy actually which is why I haven't been by in a while."  
  
"Always good to be kept busy, love. Is this another one of your creations" she asked, nodding to the potted bouquet in Jamie's hand.  
  
"Ugh, yea...it is. Put this one together this morning."  
  
"Let's have a look then" Ellie said, holding her hand's out. Accepting the pot, the older woman looked at the flowers. "Another wonderful presentation, Jamie. Irises, freesia and gysophila, yea?"  
  
Jamie nodded, her eyes taking in the older woman's features. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, not knowing what else to do with them as she stood awkwardly in front of the 2 women.  
  
"You know these are named after the Greek Goddess, Iris?" Ellie started, talking to the older woman beside her. "They symbolise hope and faith, isn't that right, love?"  
  
When Ellie's eyes met her's once again, Jamie could feel her heart begin to thump almost painfully in her chest. She knew it was time to come clean. "They do, yea. No matter how bad things get, you should always keep the faith and have hope. They push you through the hard times and help you to remember the times you made it through. Together, they make you believe in the impossible."  
  
Ellie smiled at the younger woman before looking back at the flowers. "Where should we put them? Maybe over there by the window."  
  
"Ugh, these aren't for everyone. I actually made them 'specially for you."  
  
The older woman raised her brows slightly in surprise. "You did?"  
  
"Yea...I..." She took a deep breath before crouching down beside the older woman. "There's something I need to tell you." She paused, deciding how to put her thoughts into words. "My name's Jamie Taylor. I'm... Nicole's daughter." She watched on as Ellie brought a hand up to cover her mouth. She continued to watch as tears formed in the older woman's eyes.  
  
Being nearly 80 years old, there wasn't much that shocked Ellie anymore...but finding out that the sweet, young, florist that used to often pop into the home with fresh flowers was actually her granddaughter, well...she hadn't been prepared for that kind of revelation. She took her hand from her mouth and reached out. Within seconds Jamie had grasped it within her own.  
  
Having seen the tears begin to spill over the older woman's lids, Jamie had also felt herself begin to tear up. She fought hard to try and keep her emotions in check.  
  
"Oh, Jamie. I...oh, Christ. You poor, poor girl. I can't... the life you've had." As her emotions got the better of her, Ellie struggled with her words.  
  
Jamie gave her a sad smile before she brought one of her hands up to rub away some of her own fallen tears. "S'Ok. All worked out for me in the end."  
  
Several moments passed as Ellie continued to just look at her granddaughter. "There's...there's just so much to say..."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Well I don't know 'bout you, but I've got all afternoon. How about we grab a cuppa and go have a chat somewhere?"  
  
Feeling like she could no longer speak, Ellie nodded her head enthusiastically before allowing Jamie to help her out of her seat.  
  
Ten minutes later, the 2 women settled themselves at a small table in Ellie's private room with a pot of tea. The older woman went to pick up the tea pot but her shaking hands made the task rather difficult.  
  
"Here, let me" Jamie told her.  
  
The older woman laughed as she allowed her granddaughter to take the pot. "Sorry dear, my rickety old body finds it hard to do the most simple of tasks at times."  
  
"Well, I'm only 30 but I sometimes find the simplest of things harder these days. Lost count of how many times I've almost put my back out just getting outta bed." The older woman chuckled which made Jamie grin. As she went about pouring the water and milk into the cups, she looked up to find Ellie looking at her. They shared a smile before the florist continued with her task.  
  
"I've got something to show you..." Getting up from her seat, Ellie moved to a dresser, opening the top draw. Jamie looked on as the older woman rifled through some items before eventually pulling out what appeared to be a small photo album. Coming back to the table she sat down before offering the album over to the younger woman. "These pictures are from when I was your age" she started, watching Jamie open the front cover. "I can't believe I didn't see it 'til now. It's like I'm looking into a mirror 50 years ago."  
  
As the younger woman looked through several photos, she couldn't quite believe how similar she looked to the older woman. "Blimey..."  
  
Ellie smiled, continuing to watch Jamie look through the album. "I wasn't short of male attention back in the day" she laughed. "If Nicole hadn't already told me you're not that way inclined, I would have assumed the same for you."  
  
Jamie smirked but didn't say anything incase the older woman felt uncomfortable talking about her being gay.  
  
Ellie reached out, placing her hand atop one of Jamie’s. "Don't worry dear, my body might be old but my mind is not. My closest friend in the whole world preferred the company of other women, if you know what I mean" she said, giving Jamie a little wink. "We grew up together but it wasn't until she was in her mid 30s that she confided in me. I wasn't shocked, not really. She'd always been very... _tomboy-ish_ and was never interested in the attention she got from men. She eventually met a lovely woman and they were together for 35 years. Right up until her death." The older woman went quiet for a few moments. "I miss her everyday. She helped me so much when I lost your grandfather and then..." She looked at the florist. "...when your mother disappeared. It was a very difficult time and I'm not quite sure I would have come out of it alive had it not been for June."  
  
Jamie could feel her heart tighten painfully. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."  
  
Ellie put her head to the side as she looked at the younger woman. "Oh Jamie, I feel like all of that is small in comparison to what you've been through. Nicole has told me of the things you were subjected to from the day you were born. Your whole childhood was an absolutely tragedy. I know your mother can't ever begin to make up for it but she's full of regrets. From the day she walked in here again after disappearing all those years ago, she's talked about you. I don't know why it's never clicked when she said your name was Jamie and you owned a flower shop. I blame old age" she said with a slight shake of her head. "I told her to reach out to you but she said your life was better off without her in it." She looked down at her hands. "I understand she told you I was dead? Cheeky shite" she said, causing the younger woman to laugh slightly. "Sorry, love. I possess a bit of a potty mouth at times."  
  
Jamie grinned. "I can relate to that."  
  
Picking up her cup, Ellie blew on the liquid before taking a sip. Swallowing the tea she looked back at the florist. "I want to know everything about you Jamie and don't you leave anything out."  
  
Blowing out a long breath, Jamie smiled before she got her grandmother caught up on the story of her life.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Here she comes" Dani said, hearing the front door to the flat close.  
  
Sarah leaned forward, grasping the bottle on the table. "Think she'll be ready for this" she said, pulling the loose cork from the neck of the bottle and beginning to pour wine into the spare glass.  
  
A few moments later the florist pushed open the door to the living room. "Alright kids" she said, pushing the door closed to keep the heat in the room.  
  
"Hey you..." Dani smiled, reaching out to squeeze her girlfriends hand as she came closer.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Sarah asked, holding up the glass.  
  
Reaching over to grasp the offered glass, Jamie sat herself on the sofa beside the au pair. A drawn out sigh left her lips before she took a long sip of her wine. Swallowing the liquid, she looked over at her friend. "I already knew her."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened in surprise. "Your grandma? How?"  
  
Shaking her head, Jamie's tired mind thought back on the last 4 and a half hours she'd spent with the older woman. "You know I used to drop in unsold flowers into some care homes? Well, Eleanor Taylor, or Ellie as she's better known was one of the people I used to chat to."  
  
"Oh my God" Dani said, circling her arm around the florists shoulders. "How crazy is that?"  
  
Jamie shook her head. Though she'd done so well in keeping her emotions in check all afternoon, she suddenly felt her walls begin to crumble. She brought a hand up, covering her face as tears began to fall.  
  
Dani pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head. "Its OK. Just let it out."  
  
On the other side of the room, Sarah's eyes began to glisten with tears. She knew exactly how big a deal this was for her bestfriend. Though she'd always been part of _her_ family, she knew Jamie had always longed to have her own. That had always seemed to be a long lost dream...until a sober Nicole had popped back up into her life. Getting to her feet she made her way over to the sofa, sitting on the other side of her friend. "You've waited all your life for this kid. You take all the time you need to let it sink in."  
  
For the next few minutes, Jamie allowed herself to break down in the strong, unwavering company of her girlfriend and her bestfriend. When she finally settled again she let out a little laugh. "Christ, what's happened to me this last year?" She wiped at her eye, brushing away the tears. "I've turned into this emotional twat that cries at the drop of a fuckin' hat."  
  
Sarah squeezed her knee. "As much as I'd love to take the piss out of you, I think if you _didn't_ cry at finding a long lost grandmother, there'd be something very wrong with you."  
  
"Yea, suppose..."  
  
Rubbing her thumb on the back of Jamie's neck, Dani looked at her through her own teary eyes. "So what's she like?"  
  
With the image of her grandmother in her mind, Jamie smiled. "She's mint. Like seriously...she's a total legend. She's funny, sassy, swears like a fuckin' sailor" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Sounds like you're a right chip off the old block eh?" Sarah told her. "Well, minus the funny part" she added in jest.  
  
"I reckon I inherited her love for flowers too. She showed me photos of her old garden. Was absolutely stunning. It's what kept her busy after she retired. She had a mate, who also happened to be a lesbian so she was totally cool with me having a girlfriend." She smiled at the au pair. "Talked about you quite a bit. Nicole had told her bits apparently but I filled in the gaps. She can't wait to meet you."  
  
"I can't wait to meet her either" Dani smiled.  
  
"When her mate June died about 4 years ago, she felt quite isolated. That's when she decided to sell her house and move into the care home. She finds it nice being surrounded by other people all day. Gets her meals cooked for her, doesn't have to worry about heating bills or paying the council tax."  
  
"Sounds divine" Sarah laughed.  
  
"Yea. She's got a right good set up in her room aswell. Big flat screen, reclining leather chair."  
  
"And now she's got a granddaughter to top it all off."  
  
The florist looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "I'm proper chuffed I've gotten the chance to meet her. I mean, I first met her 3 years ago but you know what I'm saying. At the same time, I can't help but feel so fuckin' angry at Nicole for lying to me. All those years I believed me gran was dead. I mean, how different would my life of been?"  
  
"It’d have been completely different" Sarah told her. "If you'd grown up with your grandmother and been shielded from all that shit with Nicole, you would be a totally different person."  
  
"I don't think you'd be completely different" Dani added. "Sure you'd have been saved from witnessing all that shit but I still think the Jamie we know and love would shine through."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We'd still be BFF's though" Sarah smiled. "Which means that maybe, in another life you two would have still crossed paths."  
  
Looking at her girlfriend, Jamie winked before allowing herself to be pulled into a hug. Pulling back a few seconds later, Jamie reached for her wine. "So what you guys been doing tonight?"  
  
A little laugh left Dani's mouth. "Well, you're not gona believe this. Sarah broke up with Mark."  
  
Eyes widening, Jamie looked at her friend. "Seriously? What the hell?"  
  
Sighing dramatically, Sarah got up from the sofa and made her way back over to the single seat and her wine. "I just...wasn't feeling it anymore."  
  
"But you's were all over eachother just a few days ago."  
  
Sarah shrugged. "I was feeling bored. He's like this little old man trapped inside a hot young body. I need some excitement in my life and he had no get up and go."  
  
Jamie and Dani shared a look and smirked. "Back to a new guy every weekend then, eh?"  
  
The blonde playfully raised her eyebrow. "I may have a date lined up for tomorrow night..."  
  
"Course you do" Jamie replied with a roll of her eyes. She looked at Dani. "I'm so glad I've got you."  
  
As the couple kissed, Sarah grinned before making gagging sounds. "Enough of that, I'm starving here. Time we ordered that pizza don't you think?"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday people :-)

Chapter 17

A week into February and the snow had made an appearance; the temperatures plummeting to below zero in London. Despite the freezing conditions, Dani found herself feeling strangely hot under the collar that morning as she made the harder than usual drive through the city. Having only passed her driving test a few months earlier, she wasn't used to driving on icy, slushy roads. It definitely hadn't helped her already fragile nerves as she made her way to Fox Primary school.

For the last week or so, the au pair had been researching the history of the school aswell as brushing up on her rusty interview skills. With the help of Jamie she believed she was more than prepared for the impending meeting with David Sanders; the head teacher she'd met at the park in December.  
  
Parking up, she checked the light make-up she'd applied that morning before grabbing her bag and opening the door. Making her way into the building she introduced herself at the reception desk before being escorted down some corridors.  
  
"If you wait just here, Mr Sanders will be with you shortly" the woman told her with a smile before heading back along the corridor.  
  
Taking a seat, Dani looked around, smiling at the various pieces of children's art work neatly displayed on each wall. She found herself feeling excited at the prospect of working inside a school again. As much as she loved her easy going au pair job with Jack and Rebecca, she missed working with other adults. Her current job was very much a one woman show, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She worked well by herself but there was something about being surrounded by supportive colleagues that she had definitely missed of late.  
  
Amy and Sam, though very sad at the prospect of losing Dani, had been nothing short of fantastic in their support of her applying for this job. They'd asked, if she were to be successful, could she interview potential replacements for her job. She ofcourse had been more than happy to accept their request. All she needed to do now was prove herself to be the best candidate for this teaching post.  
Hearing the door to her left open she looked up, watching as a familiar face appeared.  
  
"Miss Clayton. It's good to see you again. Please, come in."  
  
Smiling, Dani got to her feet and moved towards the head teacher. "Thank you" she replied, stepping passed him and into the room.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I think you're mad" Jamie said, shaking her head at the phone in her hands.  
  
"Were all a bit crazy in our own way" Owen said, his wide smile almost completely hidden beneath his large moustache.  
  
"But you live in _Paris_. Why would you give that up to come back here to this dump?"  
  
The man on the phone screen rolled his eyes. "Are you not listening to what I said? I will have complete control of that restaurant, not to mention the sizeable increase to my paycheck. Plus, I get to come home to my family and friends. I've learned all I can over here now. It's _time._ "  
  
Smiling at the phone, Jamie couldn't deny it would be nice to have her old school friend back over here in the UK. Though they FaceTime'd every so often, it was over a year since the chef had come over for a visit.  
  
Owen Sharma had been a friend of Jamie and Sarah's since they’d been in school. At the age of 18, he'd followed his dreams and secured a place at a culinary school in Paris. Over the last 12 year's he'd worked his way up until eventually becoming head chef in a small but popular restaurant in the French city. That's where he'd been for the last 5 year's but after a job offer from a man named Henry Wingrave, who was a regular in the restaurant when away on business, Owen had been given some serious food for thought.  
  
In the end, after consulting with his girlfriend, who was also originally from London, he had accepted the offer of running his own restaurant.  
  
"Well, suppose it'd be nice to have you back here. Do I get mates rates when I pop in for dinner?"  
  
Owen laughed. "For you, kid, you'll always get 50% off."  
  
"Just aswell when the price of your food will no doubt be as expensive as my flat."  
  
The chef wiggled his eyebrows. "You can't put a price on perfection."  
  
"You told Sarah you're coming back yet?"  
  
"Not yet. She didn't answer when I tried adding her to the call before. I'll try again later."  
  
Hearing the bell above her door chime, Jamie looked up to find her girlfriend entering. "Hey hot stuff" she said, enjoying the sight of Dani in her smart pant suit again.  
  
"Wow, you're really friendly to your customers" Owen said in jest.  
  
Grinning Jamie looked back at the phone. "Only the hot ones." She looked up as the au pair walked over to the desk. "How'd it go?"  
  
"I think it went well" Dani replied before looking down at Jamie's phone. "Hey, Owen."  
  
"Alright Dani. No kids today?"  
  
She shook her head as she leant her elbows on the desk. "Not today. I've just had an interview for a teaching post at Fox primary school."  
  
"That's great news. That's over by the Palace, isn't it? I'll keep everything crossed for you."  
  
"It is yea and thanks. It turned out to be a really relaxed interview. Kind of steered off topic and talked about the States a bit. He loves living over here and wouldn't ever contemplate going back. I said I felt exactly the same" she finished with a smile at the florist.  
  
Smirking, Jamie gave a quick wink. "Owen's just been telling me he's accepted a job offer over here. Him and Hannah are coming back next month."  
  
"Oh wow, that's amazing. It'll be nice to actually meet you and Hannah in the flesh as opposed to just seeing your face on a computer screen."  
  
"You'll sharp get sick of him and his stupid puns. There'll be no escaping them when he's back here."  
  
Owen fained hurt, placing his hand over his chest theatrically. "You need to stop _bacon_ my heart, Jamie. Anyway, I'll leave you ladies to it. This place is starting to get busy so I _batter_ be off" he said, winking down the phone.  
  
Dani laughed lightly while Jamie merely shook her head. "That's right, you get them out your system before you come home. Catch you later, mate." Saying their final goodbyes, Jamie ended the call and put her phone on the counter. Leaning in she left a series of small kisses on Dani's lips. "So you reckon it went well?"  
  
Shrugging slightly, Dani nodded. "Yea. He's a nice guy. I'd love to work for him. I like how he's envisioned his plans for the future of the school. There's some real potential there."  
  
The florist couldn't help but smile at the au pair. "Proud of you, Poppins."  
  
Dani smiled. "If I do get the job, I won't be Poppins anymore."  
  
Jamie furrowed her brows. "Nonsense, you'll _always_ be Poppins to me, love."  
  
With a smile, Dani looked around the shop. "Quiet day?"  
  
The florist shook her head. "The morning rush died off about 20 minutes ago. Got a few things to keep me busy for the afternoon."  
  
"Well, seeing as I don’t need to pick the kids up from school for another 3 and a half hours, I can stay and help if you want?"  
  
Looking down at Dani's attire, Jamie raised an eyebrow. "You sure you wona mess up those nice clothes?"  
  
Looking down, Dani frowned. "Hmm, maybe not. How about I go home and change then maybe pick us up some lunch?"  
  
Moving around the desk, Jamie stepped up to the au pair, circling her arms around her waist. "What have I done to deserve you, eh?"  
  
Bringing her own arms up to wrap around the florists neck, Dani smiled. "You were _born_..." Leaning in, she brought their lips together.   
  
The kiss went on for a few moments until Jamie pulled back and groaned before dipping her head to rest in the crook of Dani's neck.  
  
The blonde laughed. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lifting her head again, Jamie sighed. "I'm just thinking about how much grief I'm gona get from Owen when he sees how fucking soft you've made me." Dani's laugh caused a fluttering in Jamie's chest. It was without a doubt, her most favourite sound.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being soft. I bet he's soft with Hannah all the time."  
  
"Yea but he's never seen _me_ this way before. He's always known me as a sarcastic arsehole who makes a joke out of everything. Pretty sure a shrink would tell me the humour was some sort of coping mechanism for all the shit in the past."  
  
Dani grinned. "Look at you, _psycho_ _-_ _analysing_ yourself. Anyway, you say you make a joke out of everything but what about him and his food jokes? Being humorous is a good thing and I think he's pretty hilarious."  
  
With a roll of her eyes, Jamie squeezed the au pairs backside. "I'd rather you didn't tell him that. He'll increase the puns 10 fold."  
  
"I wish I could think of jokes on the spot. Although, did you hear the joke about the pizza? Nevermind, it's too cheesy."  
  
Releasing her grip and removing Dani's arms from her shoulders, Jamie took a step back. "Ok, get out my shop, right now..."  
  
The blonde laughed again as she began walking backwards to the door. "I'll be back in half an hour. I love you."  
  
"Yea well, just aswell I love you aswell, ain't it?"  
  
Just as Dani grasped the door handle, the phone inside her shoulder bag began to ring. Quickly popping the button she retrieved the device, frowning at the unknown number. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is that Miss Clayton?"  
  
"It is, yes."  
  
"Its David Sanders."  
  
"Oh, hello again Mr Sanders" Dani said, her eyes meeting Jamie's across the other side of the room.  
  
"I'm just calling to offer you the job."  
  
The blondes body almost vibrated with elation. "Really? Oh my God, that's amazing. Thank you so much." If her words and the smile on her face hadn't been a massive give-away then the excited punch to the air definitely was.  
  
"No need to thank me, Miss Clayton. Truth is, I knew I would hire you before you walked into my office this morning. The interview was merely a formality."  
  
"Well I'm still thankful for the opportunity" the blonde replied.  
  
"As I mentioned earlier, the start date will be March 3rd. If you're able to, it would be good for you to come in before that. Get a feel for the school, update yourself with the curriculum and ofcourse meet the rest of the staff and the children."  
  
"Yes, absolutely. I've always preferred to plan ahead and get all my ducks in a row if you will."  
  
"That's part of the reason why I hired you, Miss Clayton. I've already received an email from your previous employees. Shining report so I'm happy to proceed with the necessary paper work now. I'll give you a call next week and we can arrange things further."  
  
"OK, and thanks again. I'll speak to you next week." Saying a final goodbye, Dani ended the call; a loud scream immediately leaving her mouth as she lifted her hands in the air. " _I got the job_."  
  
Standing with her backside against the edge of her desk, arms folded and a smirk on her face, Jamie beamed back at her. "Never had a doubt. You're a fucking rockstar, Poppins." Pushing off the desk she moved toward the other woman who met her half way and engulfed her in the tightest of hugs.  
  
Xxxxx  
  
"You know, I really can't wait to meet Hannah" Dani started. "She's just so... _cool._ She always looks like she's just stepped off a catwalk. Her shaved head, her big earrings and amazing clothes. It's just so _Paris-esque_ , don't you think?"  
  
"Is Paris-esque even a word?" Jamie asked with a frown.  
  
Dani shrugged. "I think so. She just looks like she belongs in a place like Paris. I could never even envision looking as trendy as her."  
  
Jamie looked down at her own casual attire. "Give me a pair of worn converse and some dungarees any day of the week" she said.  
  
Dani smiled back at her lovingly. "You're trendy in your own kind of way, babe."  
  
Sarah, who was sitting on the other side of the room in the guesthouse let out a laugh. "Now that's a back handed compliment if ever I heard one" she said, causing the other 2 to laugh.  
  
After being told she'd gotten the job at the school earlier that day, Dani had wanted to celebrate the occasion. Unfortunately, with Amy and Sam both away until Wednesday, she was looking after Jack and Rebecca full time in the evenings. So, after feeding, bathing and putting the kids to bed, she'd come back down to find Sarah and Jamie had prepared a pasta bake meal for the 3 of them to enjoy.  
Now, as they had a small glass of wine each, they were talking about Owen and Hannah making the move back to England in a few weeks time.  
  
"She may look like a model, all graceful demeanour and everything but she has _wicked_ sense of humour. She's also one of the sweetest people I've ever met. I mean, we've only met her, what...3 times?" Sarah said, looking at Jamie for confirmation. "...but you can tell straight away that she's just one of those people who would do anything for you. She's very wise and intelligent too."  
  
"Blimey Sarah" Jamie started. "Sounds like Owen best watch his back in-case you try it on with his lass."  
  
Her friend made a snorting like sound. "Oh please, there's nothing wrong with a woman bigging up another women. It doesn't happen enough these days. Anyone with a social media account seems hell bent on having a negative opinion towards other people."  
  
Dani nodded. "Totally agree with you Sarah. Us women need to stick together."  
  
"I wonder what the other teachers are like that you're going to be working with? To be honest, it'll be nice for you to make some new friends seeing as you're making this place your home."  
  
Dani nodded towards her friend. "Yea. From what I heard, alot of them are a bit older, almost pushing retirement."  
  
"If I had to work with anyone, it would be with older people" Jamie said, automatically thinking about her grandmother. It had been a couple of weeks since her visit to the care home and since that, she'd been back several times, also taking Dani along to meet the older woman. Nicole had been there a couple of the times and there had definitely been a slight thawing of their cold relationship. Whether that was the influence of Ellie or the fact Jamie was letting the past go, it wasn't clear. Coming back to the moment, Jamie heard the back-end of Sarah and Dani's conversation.  
  
"Yea, I guess I'm gona need to look for a new place."  
  
Frowning, Jamie looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Well, as much as I love this guesthouse, Amy and Sam will need it for their new au pair."  
  
It hadn’t even entered Jamie's mind that Dani would have to move out of the guesthouse. "Course, well...you could move in with me, if you want? I mean, we spend every night together anyway. What's the point in paying rent on 2 places?"  
  
Dani felt her skin begin to tingle. "Well, I...I didn't want to assume that _that_ would be something you wanted. I thought you'd say it was too soon?"  
  
On the other side of the room Sarah smirked. "Look at you guys, dancing around something you both blatantly want. Its been nearly a year...that's like...a _lifetime_ in a lesbian relationship. I'm surprised its taken this long" she laughed.  
  
As Jamie flipped her middle finger up at their friend, Dani looked at her expectantly. "You'd really be OK with me moving in?"  
  
" _Course_." Jamie's reply was instant. "Or we could find somewhere new. Somewhere a bit bigger, with a big garden for me to do up. I'm happy either way."  
  
With her grin widening, Dani pushed herself up, grabbed Jamie round the back of the head and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
Sarah watched on, very much swooning at the display before her. "I totally ship you guys. You're just so cute. Word of advise though Dani, look for somewhere with no garden otherwise she'll never be in the house."  
  
Pulling out of the kiss, Jamie smiled at her girlfriend before looking over at Sarah. "I’m gona need something to keep me occupied what with this one becoming a teacher again. She'll be bringing all sorts of work home with her."  
  
Dani's eyes widened slightly, a feel of dread seeping into her body. "Oh no, I forgot about all that. All the planning, marking..."  
  
"You'll get all them weeks off during the year though. Half terms, Christmas, Summer..."  
  
Dani nodded. "Yea but it won't _all_ be a vacation. I'll still need to do lesson plans for the following term." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Maybe this a bad idea."  
  
Reaching out to squeeze her girlfriends thigh, Jamie smiled. "You know it isn't and you're gona be great. In a few years time, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re running the place.”

Dani looked at her girlfriend sceptically. “Bold statement, but we’ll see.”   
  
Xxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update for the day. Hope you're all well :-)

Chapter 18

"So, are you working at the minute?"

The woman sitting opposite Dani brought her right leg up, crossing it over her left. "I am, yea."

Dani nodded and smiled. "Can I ask what is it you're doing and how much notice would you need to give if you were successful in this interview?"  
  
"Well, I'm a dancer, babe. Currently making some pretty decent money from it too so looking to still keep my foot in the door a few nights a week."  
  
"Oh wow, that's amazing. Have you been on the west end at all?"  
  
The woman looked at Dani before letting out a little laugh. "Yea, I'm not that sort of dancer. I'm more of an... _adult entertainer_ if you catch my drift. Got a decent gig going at Platinum lace."  
  
Dani frowned. "Platinum lace?"  
  
Again the woman laughed. "Guess you're not familiar. Look, I know you might be thinking why does a lap dancer want a job looking after kids? Well, it's more of a day job thing for me. Something a little more _normal_ to tell the family about, you know? Figured watching over a couple of kids for a few hours a day can't be that bad. They'll be in school most of the time anyway."  
  
Dani felt herself slightly lost for words at the woman's revelation. "Umm, this is actually a full time job, Miss Scott. There'll be many times when the children's parents will travel away for days at a time and you'll be required to stay in the family home and care for them." Clearly this woman hadn't read the full job description.  
  
"Oh. Well, they're young aren't they? Early bed time and all that so I suppose if I was to get them off to sleep, there'd be no harm in nipping out for 2 or 3 hours, right?"  
  
The blondes mouth opened and closed a couple of times but no words came out. Was this woman for real? "So let me get this straight, you think it would be _OK_ to leave 2 young children in the house alone at night while you go off and give some random men a lap dance?"  
  
"Well they'd be sleeping. They wouldn't know."  
  
Scratching her head in frustration, Dani placed the pad and paper down on the arm of the sofa. "And if one of them was to be ill or had a bad dream or if there was a break in?"  
  
The woman shrugged. "I mean how often does any of that happen?"  
  
"Well actually, children are _often_ ill during the night, Miss Scott." Sighing, Dani shuffled forward in her chair. She'd heard more than enough from this woman, a total contrast to the woman she'd interviewed earlier that morning. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't think that you're the right candidate for this post. Do you have any experience with children at all?"  
The woman thought on for a few seconds before replying. "I went out with this guy that had a daughter. Used to look after her from time to time. Never got any complaints."  
  
Observing the woman for a few more seconds, Dani got to her feet. "Ok, well...thank you for coming along. I'm sorry it didn't work out but I hope you manage to find something else to fill in your days."  
  
The woman followed the au pair out into the hall. "No worries. Got a couple more interviews lined up anyway."  
  
Opening the door to the guest house, Dani smiled politely. "Well I hope one of them works out for you." After shaking the woman's hand, Dani closed the door and peeked out of the glass pane. "I mean, seriously?" She said out loud into the empty hallway. When the woman was out of sight, the au pair made her way back into the living room. Picking up her phone she swiped off the lock screen and clicked on WhatsApp.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
 _"Now I know why Amy and Sam really wanted me to interview for my job. I've just shown the door to a woman who moonlights as a lap dancer in some place called Platinum Lace. I mean...what?? The woman before that didn't speak a word of English so we literally just sat there for 5 minutes, me asking questions and her shrugging back in response. Help me!!"  
_ _  
_Smirking down at her phone, Jamie clicked on the reply box. _"Guess this is your punishment for leaving them in the lurch, ehh? They struck gold when they bagged you, Poppins. Why don't you sack it off and come hang out with me in the shop?"  
_ _  
_Putting the phone down, the florist moved her attention back onto the bouquet she'd been putting together for the last 10 minutes. As she so often did, she got lost in the task at hand, singing quietly along to the radio. That was until the bell above the door chimed. Looking up she was slightly surprised to see Nicole entering the shop.  
  
The older woman smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Hey."  
  
Jamie looked at the 2 cups in her mother's hands before looking back up at her. "Alright?"  
  
"Yea. I was running some errands and thought I'd stop by with a coffee for you. Hope that’s OK?" Coming up to the desk, the older woman offered one of the cups to her daughter. "Its an Americano. You like that, right?"  
  
Looking at the cup, Jamie reached out, taking hold of the drink. "I do yea. Cheers." Bringing it to her mouth she took a tentative sip. Swallowing the hot liquid she licked her lips. "Good stuff."  
  
Nicole smiled. "Yea, got it from Golden Mug a couple of streets away. You ever been?"  
  
Jamie shook her head. "Naa. I tend to just go to the one a few doors down to be honest."  
  
"Makes sense with it being so close. So, how are you?"  
  
"Good ta. Busy morning but it's died off now. Just been putting the final touches to this arrangement."  
  
Nicole looked down at the bouquet. "Its lovely."  
  
"Yea. It's one of three. Other 2 are in the back. This guys wife's just beaten cancer so he's come in here and spent near on £200 on her favourite flowers."  
  
"That's amazing news."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yea. I've put a little extra sparkle into it. Christ knows the poor lass has been through the mill in the last year or so."  
  
The older woman shook her head. "Doesn't bare thinking about." Taking a sip of her drink, she looked at her daughter. "How's Dani?"  
  
As if on cue, Jamie's phone buzzed on the desk. "Speak of the devil" she said, picking up the device and reading the message.  
  
 _"Wish I could but I've still got another couple to interview in the next hour or so. After the last 2, I have little hope. I fear I'll be still au pairing until the kids leave for college."  
_ _  
_Shaking her head lightly, Jamie looked up at Nicole. "Well, in answer to your question, she's pretty stressed. She's interviewing people to replace her as Amy and Sam's au pair."  
  
Nicole nodded. The older woman already knew of Dani's new job after seeing Jamie at the care home a few days earlier. "Its good that they trust her to do that for them."  
  
Jamie laughed a little. "Don't think she's seeing it as a show of trust at the minute. So far this morning she's interviewed someone who doesn't speak a word of English and a lap dancer from some place called Platinum Lace."  
  
The older woman's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, yea I've...I've heard of Platinum lace." She watched as Jamie raised an eyebrow at her. "No, no...that's not what I meant. I ugh, just used to know a couple of women that have worked there in the past."  
  
Jamie studied her mother for a few moments. "Right..." Taking another quick sip of her drink, she placed the cup on the desk. "Well, I just keep getting images of Mrs Doubtfire in me head." She looked up to see Nicole frowning at her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Seriously?" Jamie asked. "You've never seen the movie? Robin Williams, dressed up like an old woman pretending to a housekeeper for his ex wife?" She watched as the older woman shook her head. "Wow. Well, suppose you were always _otherwise engaged_ back in the 90s eh? I probably watched it at Sarah's no doubt."  
  
Nicole looked down at the cup in her hands as she idly picked at the lid. "Sorry."  
  
Deciding to take the higher ground and not dig up the past once more, Jamie shrugged. "You should watch it. It's a classic."  
  
Smiling thankfully, Nicole looked back up at the florist. "I'm sure there's alot of good movie’s out there I've never seen. I have a Netflix account and tend to put that on when I have a night off."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yea, we do that too. We're actually looking for a place at the minute. Seeing as Dani has to move out the guesthouse, we figured it makes sense to just get a place together. My flats alright but we're looking to find somewhere that's not above a pub."  
  
"That’s great news. I'm very happy for you both. Actually, I have friend at the restaurant who's just put a place up for rent after she and her partner bought a new place. It's not far from here actually. 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, big kitchen area. Gardens front and back."  
  
Jamie's ears had pricked up at this point. "What's the rent like?"  
  
"I'm not sure but if you're interested I can get more details for you?"  
  
Shrugging a shoulder, Jamie nodded. "Yea, why not. Can't hurt to look."  
  
The bell above the door sounded as a customer entered the shop. Nicole smiled at the man before she looked back at the florist. "I'll let you get on with your day. I'm gona head along to see mum now. I'll text you details of that flat, OK?"  
  
"Ok, cheers." As she watched Nicole walk to the door, Jamie found herself wanting to extend an invitation. "Hold up." She glanced at the man looking at some displays before looking back at her mother. "You should come over for dinner...one night, if you want?"  
  
Nicole felt herself melt at the gesture. "I'd love to."  
  
Jamie nodded back at her. "Right well, let me know what night you're free and we can sort something out. Could maybe stick Mrs Doubtfire on."  
  
Her smile widening, Nicole nodded before turning and opening the door. As she closed it behind her she looked through the glass and back over at her daughter. With a final smile she headed down the street.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Fuck" Dani growled, her body jerking forward at the force Jamie put into each and every thrust. She clenched the duvet within her fists, biting her bottom lip to stop from screaming out too loud.  
  
Jamie looked down, watching as the phallus continued to disappear inside her girlfriend with every roll of her hips. Moving her hands from the flesh at Dani's hips, she lay them flat against her back, pushing her body down harder into the mattress. "Is it working, Poppins?"  
  
Moans and gasps of pleasure spilled from the au pairs mouth. "Yes! Don't stop" she urged before dropping her face back onto the mattress.  
  
With a smirk, Jamie began to put extra force into each thrust of her hips. From her position, standing at the side of the bed with Dani bent over it, she had the perfect angle to sink the strap on deep inside her partner.  
  
When she'd returned to the flat after work, Dani had done nothing but rant and rave about how useless all 4 of the women she'd interviewed had been. After trying to reason with the au pair, telling her that no one would ever be as good as her, Jamie had decided to take a different route. If she couldn't take away the stress of the day with her words, then she'd bang it out of the blonde until she couldn't think straight. So far, the plan seemed to be working well.  
Moving her right hand around Dani's hips, she dipped it to between her legs. As soon as her finger tips found the top of the au pairs slit, she began to move them around in a circular motion, teasing at the clit beneath.  
  
"Ugh, oh God, that feels good" Dani panted.  
  
"You feel that orgasm coming, Poppins?" Her hips worked relentlessly; the phallus forcing itself between slick walls, over and over again. "You feel that pressure building up, ready to pop like the cork from a bottle of fizz?"  
  
Dani's words and gasps were muffled by the duvet. Her whole body began to tense up as it prepared itself to tip over the edge. "Fuck, Jamie...harder" she squeaked.  
  
The florist obliged, ramming her hips and the phallus harder between the blondes legs. Her fingers continued to rub at Dani's clit, albeit slightly out of rhythm. "Fucking let go, Dani. Let go of all that stress." The feel of Dani's excitement spreading over her fingers caused Jamie's clit to tighten with need. Pushing her own desire to one side, she focused on the au pair.  
  
Within a few moments Dani's body fell over the edge. She cried out into the duvet, her hips jerking and thighs attempting to squeeze together. She thought perhaps Jamie would have slowed down but if anything the florist seemed to somehow pick up her pace. Her whole body felt limp as her girlfriend fucked her into complete submission. She continued to cry out, the intensity her orgasm almost becoming too much. _Almost.  
_  
Eventually Jamie relented. Slowing her pace, she removed her hand from between Dani's legs. "You alright there, love?" She watched the sprawled out body on the bed heave, trying to regain control of its breathing. Eventually a high pitched "Uhh" met her ears, to which she lightly laughed. Removing the phallus from inside her girlfriend, she unclasped the harness, letting it fall to the floor. Bending, she began to kiss her way up Dani's back. "Lift yourself up on to the bed, Dan."  
  
With slight difficulty, Dani lifted each leg, sliding herself fully onto the bed. Pushing herself, she turned over and was immediately covered by Jamie's body.  
  
The florist peppered Dani's flushed face with kisses, grinning as blue eyes looked up at her. "How's them stress levels now then?"  
  
"What stress levels?" Dani replied, a content smile on her face.  
  
"That's more like it. Good to have you back."  
  
Lifting a hand, Dani began to stroke her fingers across Jamie's back. "You know what would make me feel even better?"  
  
"What's that then?"  
  
"If you let me use that on you too..."  
  
The florist rolled her eyes. "No ta. I've told you already, doesn't interest me. I enjoy using it on you but it's not for me."  
  
"But I really think you'd enjoy it..."  
  
"Poppins..." Jamie said, shaking her head slightly. " _Thanks_ but no thanks."  
  
Pursing her lips slightly, Dani relented. "Ok fine, but one day you're gona met me fuck you like that and you're gona love it."  
  
"Whatever you say but all I want right now is your mouth down here..." she said, thrusting herself over Dani's thigh. "...tongue fucking me 'til the old bastards in the pub downstairs hear me screamin' your name."  
  
With a little laugh, Dani gently pushed the florist over until she was laid on her back. "Pretty sure I can do that for you."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
